A Life Worth Living
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: (Wood Series Book 2) The war is over, the good have won. But in its wake, there is a trail of destruction. Even Iris Evans isn't sure what to do with her newfound freedom. She hoped to pick up where she and Oliver had left off, but in their year apart he faced darkness, despair & guilt. Iris hopes she can help, but learns it's hard to save someone who doesn't want to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help myself - I wanted to know what happens to Iris, Oliver and co. after the war. So I started this. I've gotten a fair bit of it done already, but I'm in the process of rewriting. I decided I wanted to take the story in a bit of a different direction after I had gotten most of it done, so I'm making the necessary changes. I'll probably only put up the first two chapters for now until I get the rewrites done, so apologies in advance if it's not regularly updated for a bit.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright, warm day. Iris sat on a balcony that overlooked Diagon Alley, soaking in as much sun as she could, making up for the year she had been locked away in a magical coma. She often spent her mornings and afternoons out there - when she wasn't out exploring the city - soothed by the noise of people bustling up and down the street or rebuilding shops and homes that had been destroyed over the past year. It was a respite from the empty quiet of the flat that seemed to suffocate her. There was only so much cleaning she could do every day to occupy her thoughts.

Her feet were propped up on the edge of a wrought iron railing that ran the entire length of the balcony, an open book in her lap. Next to her, a mug of tea sat cooling on a matching table. She had to admit, Oliver did have a nice flat. Looking at it now, it was nearly unrecognizable from when they had first arrived a few weeks ago after spending the summer helping rebuild Hogwarts. It had taken the better part of a week for them to get it back to rights and replace most of the furniture. But they had managed and now you couldn't even tell that it had been ransacked while he was on the run.

Her heart contracted slightly as her thoughts drifted to Oliver. After the initial joy of being reunited, things had taken a sharp turn in the opposite direction. She had so much hope for them at the beginning of the summer, especially after they had spent a week with his family in Scotland. And at the times things had seemed like they would continue going well. Though even Iris had to admit that it was foolish of her to expect that they could pick up exactly where they left off. They had both survived a war. One that took too many innocent people.

But in that small alcove of hope in Scotland, for a week following the final battle Iris had forgotten about the potential struggles to come.

* * *

 _May 2, 1998_

"Are you sure this is okay," Iris asked nervously. She looked down at her dirty clothes, then over at Harry. They were all still wearing what they had fought in. And they all could desperately use a shower or bath. Mrs. Weasley had fixed them up so at least they didn't have any wounds, but Iris was sore, tired and starving. Oliver had insisted they would be welcomed at his parents' house nearby and it would be more comfortable than staying at Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. Plus, he needed to see them and let them know he was alive.

This was not exactly how Iris had planned to meet Oliver's parents for the first time, but she figured it was for the best. And Harry was part of the package when it came to Iris, so best they all meet at once.

Before they had made it halfway down the path, the door open and a woman walked out. She stopped right in front of the door, shocked. Her hands covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She was short, but it was obvious that Oliver had her eyes and smile. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a low bun with curly tendrils sneaking out around the edges of her face. It was streaked with gray. She gasped, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Oliver?" she said. He took one step towards her but she ran the rest of the way and threw her arms around him. He completely enveloped her small frame as she began sobbing. "We thought we had lost you!" Behind her, a tall man walked out with teary eyes of his own, a look of surprise on his face. It didn't take a genius to see the similarities between him and Oliver as he walked over and threw his arms around both his wife and son. They had the same height and build, though age and time had weathered him. Possibly worry for his only son as well. But looking at his face, it was like seeing an older version of Oliver. Iris and Harry stood back, allowing them their family reunion. Harry reached over and grabbed Iris' hand, squeezing it. She looked over at him and smiled. She still couldn't quite believe how much he had grown in the year since she left. So many things had changed - herself and Oliver included.

Oliver's mother let go of him and looked up at him, cupping his face in her hands.

"You're here," she said, grinning. Oliver nodded. She then looked over and took notice of Iris and Harry. Her eyes widened as she saw the Boy Who Lived standing on the path to her house. She looked back to Oliver, her eyes questioning him. But then turned back to Iris and Harry, smiling warmly.

"Mum… this is Harry and… Red. Though, ehm, well. There's lots to explain, but her real name is Iris - not Lauren - and she's Harry's aunt," he said. Iris gulped, a bit worried as Mrs. Wood looked at her son, a bit confused. But then she looked back at the two of them and grinned. She walked over and hugged Iris.

"It's so good to finally meet you," she said. Iris hugged her back, smiling at Oliver over her shoulder. The older witch stepped back and looked at Iris. "You're every bit as beautiful as Oliver said you were." She then looked over at Harry and hugged him as well.

"Never in my life would I have thought I'd meet you, Harry. But all the same, I feel as though I know you from all the talk Oliver's done," she said. She stepped back and looked at Oliver, then Iris and Harry again. "Well, come on in. Let's get you all inside. From the looks of you, I'm sure you're a fair bit hungry and tired. I've just got supper ready," she said. They followed her in. The inside of the house was much bigger than it appeared outside, but quaint and cozy. "Please, have a seat," she said, motioning to the table. Oliver moved to sit and Iris sat next to him with Harry across from them. Mr. Wood sat at one end of the table, next to Iris. Mrs. Wood waved her wand and dishes moved themselves to the table. Oliver's father so far hadn't said anything, just studied their guests contemplatively, then smiling at Oliver. It made Iris slightly nervous. Soon enough the table was laden with food and Mrs. Wood had taken her seat.

"Go on then. Eat," she urged. They filled their plates and Oliver and Harry eagerly dug in. Iris stared at her plate a moment, then took a bite. It was her first meal in over a year. The taste was heavenly. She almost moaned in delight, but caught herself in time and instead tucked in with gusto. Mrs. Wood smiled, reaching out to lightly touch Oliver's arm every now and again. She was beyond thrilled to have her son back and it warmed her heart to see her table full.

"So, it's over, is it?" Oliver's father asked quietly, finally saying something. Oliver paused in eating and looked over, nodding.

"Yes. He's been defeated. Thanks to Harry here," Oliver said. Harry looked down at his plate, a bit shy. He then looked up and locked eyes with Iris.

"I couldn't have done it without Iris, though," he said. Iris slowed her chewing, smiling a bit. She shook her head.

"It was all you, Harry," she said once she could.

"I feel there are many things to talk about, but let's put that off a bit. For now, just eat," Mrs. Wood said, smiling.

Once dinner had been finished and the dishes put away - Iris had insisted on helping, but Mrs. Wood shushed her and pushed her to the sofa - the five of them sat in the parlor.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Wood finally asked, looking at Oliver. "What happened? It's been a year." Oliver looked at Iris, then back at his mother, trying to decide exactly where to start. He hadn't had time to explain before he went into hiding.

"Mo chroi, I dare said this calls for somethin' a bit stronger than tea," Mr. Wood said. He stood and walked over to a cabinet, then pulled out a bottle. He waved his wand and five glasses flew over, everyone took one from the air. He then walked around and poured out a bit in each, filling his own last. He placed the bottle on a table and then sat next to his wife on a sofa across from Oliver and Iris.

"It's the best Scotland has to offer," he said with a small smile, holding his glass up. They all took a sip before Oliver spoke.

"Ehm, well, I suppose the best place to start is the beginning," he said, looking at Iris, his eyes questioning if she wanted to speak or let him. Iris cleared her throat.

"Well… for starters, I'm the younger sister of Lily Potter," she began. For the next few minutes or so, everyone was silent as she told her story. She left out the darker parts and summarized. She continued talking up until the night she fought off Bellatrix and Brom to save Wood and then went silent. She didn't need to keep secrets anymore, but it was still hard to talk about.

"It was... a bit too much for me at the time," she said finally, looking at her hands in her lap, holding her glass. She still felt the sting of guilt that she couldn't control her power then. But then she looked up at Oliver's parents sitting across from her. "And so, I needed time to heal. I was in a sort of sleep or coma for over a year," she said. "From there, I don't know much until I woke up… during the battle." Everyone was silent. Iris looked at Harry, anxious. He was hearing some of this for the first time as well. He took another sip of his whisky. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Because I was connected to Iris and her cover - Lauren - I had to go into hiding after that. The Order was worried they would come after me to get to Iris. I spent the year with Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," he said. Iris caught her breath. She didn't know this. "I'm sorry I couldn't get word. I was too afraid they would come for you if I tried to contact you."

Iris reached over and took his hand, squeezing it.

"But then we got word that Harry was at Hogwarts and Voldemort was going there, so we moved quickly," Oliver said. He went silent again. The three of them reliving their various parts in the battle. "We lost Remus and Tonks." Tears started forming in Iris eyes. "And for a bit, we thought we lost Harry too. But… he lived. And because of him and Iris… we won," he summarized. He looked down at Iris' hand in his and then up into her eyes. He squeezed her hand back.

"And now… we're together again," he said. He looked over at Harry. "All of us." Iris looked over at the elder Woods. Mrs. Wood had tears streaming down her face. Mr. Wood look stoic at first, but upon closer examination, he had tears in his eyes as well. They waited for them to speak, Iris growing nervous about what they would say. Mrs. Wood looked at all three of them. She sniffled a bit.

"I'm… All I wanted was for my wean to come home. And he did. Because of both of you," she said, looking first at Harry and then at Iris. "I'm forever in your debt. And both of you are always welcomed in my home." Iris breathed a bit easier. Oliver chuckled softly.

"Honestly, we were just doing what anyone else would have done," Harry said humbly. Iris nodded her agreement.

"Posh. You saved my Oliver and all of us, really. That's no small deed. For either of you," she said looking between the two of them. "And my boy… you did good as well. So brave, going back to fight." Oliver blushed slightly.

"I, ah, well…" he started, shifting on the sofa uneasily.

"Well, I think we've had had enough talk for now. You all must be tired," Mrs. Wood said. "Let's get you all cleaned up and to bed."

Later, Iris and Oliver were settled in his old room after they had all taken turns in the shower. Harry was in a room across the hall. Oliver had fallen into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, his arm wrapped protectively around Iris. She tried to sleep, but couldn't despite being exhausted from the battle. Perhaps it was from being in a coma for over a year. She gingerly moved his arm from her and quietly got out of bed. All she wanted was fresh air. She quietly made her way downstairs and out the back door into a garden. Being surrounded by the various plants and flowers calmed her. She breathed deeply, taking in their scent as a gentle wind blew, cooling her skin and bare feet. She wrapped her arms around her, feeling a slight chill seeping through the light nightgown that Oliver's mother had loaned her. Tomorrow she said she would take them to town and see about getting some clothes until they could manage to get back to Headquarters in London and retrieve her and Harry's things. Harry had said he was fairly certain the home had been left undisturbed and all her trunks were still in her room.

"Trouble sleeping?" a voice said from behind her. Iris turned around and saw Oliver's father. She immediately felt nervous.

"Yes… I suppose all that time asleep has left me over rested," she said softly. He walked towards her and stood next to her. He took a deep breath.

"This place also gives me peace as well," he said. Iris nodded and looked around. She saw the highlands spread beyond the garden. Above was a clear sky full of stars.

"I've always wanted to see this place," she said. "I read these muggle novels and they made Scotland sound beautiful. Being here, I realize they didn't do them justice. It's simply breathtaking."

The two stood silent for a few moments.

"Iris I…," Mr. Wood started. Iris looked at him, biting her lower lip. "Thank you," he said finally. He looked over at her. "You saved Oliver." Iris looked down at the ground.

"I put him in danger. I… because of me he had leave you and go into hiding," she said.

"Knowing Oliver, he would have put himself in enough danger on his own. He had joined the Order, after all. You were there and saved him when he needed it," Mr. Wood said. He looked over at Iris. "You saved a fair bit of folks, I'd say." Iris looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Wood, all I ever wanted was a family. A place to belong. To not hide or look over my shoulder all the time. Oliver… he knows my past. He knows… everything. But even before that all he did was show me kindness and accepted me, secrets, dark past and all. He helped me discover a strength that I never knew I had… Really I should be thanking him," she said. Mr. Wood took a deep breath.

"Well, first of all, it's Alan. Mr. Wood is too formal," he said with a small smile. Iris looked at him. "And you'll always have a place here. With us." Iris tried to swallow back tears, but found she couldn't and let them flow freely down her cheeks. "Both you and Harry. My wife and I, we're beholden to you for saving our son and making him so happy." She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Honestly, we thought all he cared about was Quidditch," Alan said with a small laugh. Iris found herself laughing as well. "I take it you've heard a fair amount of that talk from him?" She nodded.

"But more than that. We've talked about many things. He told me about how much he loved his home," she said. Alan puffed up his chest a bit.

"As he should," he responded. He looked over at Iris and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I can see it in his eyes. lass, he loves you. And I can see in yours, you feel the same." Iris nodded.

"I do… but so much has happened… I'm, I'm worried about where we go from here," she admitted. Alan took a deep breath.

"It's not going to be easy. You both have your burdens. But… though I just met you this night, I think… You've strength enough. Both of you. Oliver is gonna need you now. Just as you're gonna need him," he said. Iris nodded, wiping her face.

"But there's also Harry," she said. Alan laughed.

"That's the thing about family… there's always room for more," he said. He squeezed her shoulder one more time and let go. "You'll figure it out."

After their talk, Iris made her way back upstairs and gently climbed back into bed. She looked over at Oliver, who stirred and popped one eye open.

"Go somewhere?" he murmured as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Since they had reunited, Iris had noticed he was always finding some way to touch her. As if she would disappear again if he wasn't touching her at all times.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for some fresh air," she said. "Ran into your father."

"Mmm? Have a nice chat?" he asked. Iris nodded. Oliver looked at her and gently caressed her cheek. "Part of me still can't believe you're here," he said.

"Me neither," she said. "So much has happened. So much has changed," she said. "I… I'm worried." Oliver nodded, smiling sadly.

"Aye, that's true. But we have each other. And Harry. And my parents and the Weasleys. We'll figure it out. We have time enough," he said. Iris nodded. She could see in his eyes a deep sadness. The past year had aged him. Where once was the young, fresh face of a hopeful Quidditch player, now there was a man who had escaped death many times over. Who had seen his friends die. Who had lost so much. But at the same time, she could see a small glimmer of hope. A hope that they could move on from this. Iris would ask him about the last year. But not tonight. Tonight she would let him rest. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"We'll figure it out. But for now, rest," she said. Oliver nodded and settled back into his pillow. He pulled Iris closer. Within minutes he was breathing deeply, sound asleep. Iris watched him for awhile, still unable to sleep herself. But finally sleep, claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's where things start going a bit dark...**

* * *

Iris found herself frowning as she was lost in thought again on the balcony, wondering exactly when or how things had started deteriorating. Of course, she had expected that things would be bumpy. He still had yet to talk to her about his year on the run and she could sense that he was struggling with coping with the loss of his friends. They had lost Fred, Tonks and Lupin during the battle. He had lost others both during the battle and before that under the reign of the Death Eaters.

Attending all the funerals had taken a toll. Iris nearly lost it herself at Tonks and Lupin's. She broke down in tears as soon as she saw the coffin that contained her friend, thinking back to their talks in the parlor at Headquarters. Oliver stood rigid and silent next to her, the tears apparent in his eyes, though he fought off allowing them to fall. Iris couldn't even speak at Fred's, only managing to hug everyone in the family, including Percy who she had only gotten to know slightly before she disappeared. The look of despair in George's face had done her in, though by the end she had managed to recover enough to tell him to stop by and visit often once she and Oliver had returned to London. Oliver was stoic.

Iris supposed that was about the time he had started to close himself off. After the fourth funeral, he was so torn up that a concerned Iris and Harry told him no one would hold it against him if he wanted to miss a few. But Oliver rather vehemently insisted that he was going to all of them. And he did, with Iris standing at his side, becoming increasingly more worried as he became more and more distant.

By the time they had shown up to help with the construction at Hogwarts, he was barely speaking to her, choosing instead to throw himself into the work. It had lasted all the way through to their last day there.

* * *

 _A few weeks prior…_

Iris stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts, the setting sun falling quickly behind the horizon.

"I think here would make a fine place for the memorial," McGonagall said from slightly behind her. Iris nodded. She took a deep breath and stood, lifting her hands. A small crowd of those who had helped with the restoration stood surrounding them. They had pretty much finished. Except for this one last piece. "Are you sure about this?" the professor asked Iris. She nodded silently, the tears starting to fall.

"It's the least I can do since…," she stopped, unable to continue or look at anyone. Minerva took a deep breath and reached out, squeezing Iris' shoulder. She then stepped back. Once again, Iris felt the power flow throughout her. She took a deep breath and concentrated it as it flowed to her hands and out. The stones piled in front of her began assembling themselves into a curved wall. The front smoothed out to a polished surface. Iris then swept her right hand from one side to the other, as names and faces appeared. All 50 so of them. She then concentrated on a spot on the ground in front, where a lone flame lit. She swallowed more tears as she created a bench in front of it. Finally looking at a bare spot in the middle of the wall, she took a deep breath and raised her hand a final time, an inscription appearing that read "To those we lost… may they never be forgotten." She gasped as she dropped her hand and stepped back, looking at her work. Her eyes rested on Tonk and Lupin, their faces smiling, then moved to Fred. She took a shaky breath, her emotions beginning to overwhelm her slightly. Minerva stepped up to her side and put her arm around her shoulder. Iris looked over at her as the older woman pulled her into a hug, her own face wet with tears.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Iris nodded, still unable to speak. Minerva let go of her and turned to face the group. Iris looked out, finding Oliver. He briefly met her eyes, but then looked away, focusing on the wall.

"Thank you everyone for your help this summer. I believe that we have now finished," she said. "This would not have been possibly without each of you and your hard work. Always look at Hogwarts with pride… and may we hold dear to memory of those who gave their lives to protect it and to protect the wizarding world." They all nodded. McGonagall walked off to the castle and a few followed her. They would all return to wherever they planned to go the next day. Iris started to step towards Oliver, but he turned and walked off quickly. She stopped, frowning slightly. She had hoped to speak with him, since they hadn't had much time alone since they came back from his parents' house. But they were moving back into his London flat tomorrow, so they would have time. Iris turned and looked back at the wall as others lingered, but eventually made their way to the castle. She walked over and sat down on the bench, looking up at the wall. She took a deep breath, allowing the tears to continue silently falling.

"It is something," a voice said from behind her. Iris looked over and saw Percy, looking up at the wall. He looked over at Iris, then walked over and sat next to her on the bench. She looked back at the wall and nodded.

"It'll never age or wear in the weather," she said. "And that flame will never go out." Percy nodded. "I'm surprised the minister let you away from the office." He shrugged.

"I convinced him that someone needed to oversee the restoration work here. I've been owling him reports every other day or so," he said. He glanced over at her. "How are you holding up?" She shrugged.

"As best as one can, I suppose," she said softly. Percy was silent and she found Tonks and Lupin again. "I just… I keep thinking if I had gotten here sooner, I could have… I could have saved them. That maybe we wouldn't have needed this wall." Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back tears. Percy looked up, finding Fred.

"You couldn't save them all, Iris. No one thinks that. They are gone because of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Not because you couldn't get here sooner," he said softly. "You did all you could, and even that was a lot. You kept many more names from going up on that wall."

Iris was silent as she kept staring.

"I wish we hadn't had to lose them, though," she said. Percy looked over at her, still getting used to seeing her as Iris - not Lauren. "Before, I always looked forward to the day when I could be free. When I didn't need to hide who I was or what I could do. When I didn't have to run or look over my shoulder. But not at this price."

Percy thought for a moment before responding. He was still getting to know Iris. He hadn't known her like the others - they all had known who she was from the beginning, though they didn't know her full story until she had to disappear. But he knew that she had been close to Tonks and Lupin. Even Fred.

"They sacrificed themselves for something we all believed in very strongly. To protect muggleborns and take down Voldemort. They would gladly do it again," he said. She nodded.

"I know… still doesn't make losing them any easier," she responded. Percy took a deep breath.

"That I can agree with," he said. Iris looked over at him.

"It'll get easier with time," she said.

"Did it when you lost Lily?" he asked.

"There's always a piece of me… missing. But I learned to manage it," she said truthfully. Percy nodded and looked back up at Fred's name.

"I guess that helps…," he said. Iris looked over to the castle's entrance, seeing Oliver talking with McGonagall. He kept glancing over at the wall, but still not meeting Iris' eyes. Her frown returned. Percy sensed her change in demeanor and looked at her, then followed her line of sight.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"Puts on a good face, but I can tell what he's feeling. He's barely holding it together," she said honestly. "It worries me."

"He's not talking about it, is he?" Percy asked, looking back at Iris.

"No," she said, pulling her eyes from Oliver.

"Perhaps it's just… being here. I'm sure it'll get better when you get back to London," he offered.

"I hope so," she said with a sigh. "I'm not too keen on this… whatever this is. It seems that the more time that passes, the more closed-off he is. Has he spoken with you?" Percy shook his head.

"Not much. Not about the battle or his time away, that is. He's been getting owls from the Quidditch League though. They are hoping to start rebuilding quickly and want him on board," he said. Iris nodded, looking down at her feet. She laughed softly.

"Of course he would be able to talk about Quidditch," she said wryly. She looked back up at Oliver. "I couldn't save them… but I can still save him." Percy looked over at Oliver.

"Maybe… or he might just need to save himself," he responded. He and Iris met each other's eyes.

"Maybe…"

* * *

Tears threaten to spill down her pale cheeks as Iris put the book aside, unable to force herself to focus on it. She instead studied the people on the street below, watching a large feather plume bounce down the street on the head of a rather plump woman who was rushing off to somewhere. Iris had spent so much of her time worried about Oliver that she had barely addressed her own wounds.

Physically, she was fine. She no longer struggled with anxiety and her body and mind had settled into a sort of calmness in terms of her gifts. Even though Harry had been recruited by Shacklebolt for the auror department, the level of danger was much lower than before and Iris' connection to him was manageable.

But she couldn't help but feel lost. She had spent a year in a coma, quite nearly dead to the world. While everywhere else, life had continued. Her friends and family had faced so much. She had been frozen in time while the world continued on around her. She wasn't sure where to go or what to do. What purpose did her life have now? She was suddenly faced with a freedom she had only dreamed of and she didn't know what to do with it. But that seemed to pale in comparison to her fear for Oliver. She knew from experience that it would consume him if he didn't open up. And she couldn't figure out how to get him to talk to her. That bothered her more than her restlessness. Oliver had been a her rock during her personal turmoil. How did she live without him there?

So, it was her connection to Oliver that was wearing on her lately. She could feel his melancholy, guilt, sorrow and anger in steady waves - even when he had a smile plastered on his face. Once they had arrived back in the flat, he had at least put effort into trying to get back to some sort of normal life. At the very least to try and quell whatever concerns others brought up to him. George had taken to stopping by often for dinner so he would talk and laugh. But he couldn't fool Iris. She had attempted to broach the topic several times, but always, he would smile, kiss her on the forehead and tell her he was fine. Then suggest another place for her to go check out in order to enjoy her newfound freedom.

He didn't want to talk about himself - unless it was related to Quidditch. He didn't want to talk about her. A lingering guilt seemed to follow her, tainting even the joy of finally being able to go out into the world as herself. Her freedom had come with too high a cost in Iris' mind, and every day she wished that she had just woken up earlier. That she had got there sooner. Maybe Tonks and the others would still be there.

"You know it's not your fault. No one blames you," a voice said from behind. Iris looked over, seeing Harry in the open doorway. She smiled sadly. He could still sometimes sense her thoughts.

"I know, but I can't help it," she said. "I could have done so much more." He walked over and sat in the other chair.

"Or maybe you wouldn't have. There's no way to know, Iris," he said. She nodded and looked back down to the street.

"I can't help but think I could have done something," she said. "At the very least you lot wouldn't have been worried about me. Or I could have helped… done something other than sleep." She brought herself to look at her nephew. His wounds had long healed and working with the Ministry was a good move in terms of getting him to focus on something for the future. But like herself and Oliver, Harry had his demons to battle as well.

"But you weren't asleep. You were in a coma," Harry said. "There's a difference." She nodded.

"How are you? I haven't seen much of you since we got back," she said, shifting the focus from herself.

"I'm alright," he said. "A bit tired. Work keeps me busy between tracking down Death Eaters and training new recruits. Some days I think they'd have us working 24/7 if we'd let them."

"Still short are they?" Iris asked, furrowing her brow in concern. Harry nodded slowly.

"They lost a fair amount in the purge last year," he said. "But we're doing the best we can. We could use someone like you, if you ever decide to go back to work." Iris laughed softly.

"Maybe. Though to be honest, I'm still not sure what I want to do with the rest of my life. I had assumed… well… I'm not sure what I had assumed," she said, trailing off as her thoughts returned to Oliver.

"He'll come around," Harry said, sensing what she was thinking. Iris nodded slowly.

"Some days I do wonder," she said. "We were… we used to be so open with each other. And now I feel like there's a wall there. I'm not sure how to break it down."

"You can't. You just have to wait for him to make that move," Harry replied. "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"When did you get so wise?" Iris quipped. Harry smiled.

"Did a lot of growing up over the last year," he said, sadly. Iris looked back down to the street.

"I suppose I'll just keep doing what I'm doing. Being here. Letting him know that I'm here for him when he's ready," she said. "It's about all I can do."

"It's the best thing you can do," he said. He then abruptly stood and walked back around to the door. "Hate to rush off, but I've got to check into the office." Iris looked up at him and nodded.

"Try not to get killed today," she joked lightly. Harry laughed.

"That's the last thing you need to worry about," he said before turning and leaving. Iris looked back out to the street, once again alone with her thoughts.

"He'll come around. He's got to," she murmured to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**And just because I'm not sure when the next chapter will go up, I'm putting a third one in the mix. Finally we get a glimpse into Oliver's inner turmoil... And before I forget - again - I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed Saving Iris! Really appreciated!**

* * *

Oliver rushed down the street towards the flat. He had just had another busy day at the Quidditch League's temporary offices. They were determined to get the league up and going again in time for the new season to open over the summer. As one of three players returning to Puddlemere United, he had been recruited with helping the new coach rebuild the team. He went in to sign his new contract and help set a game plan for filling the open spots on the team, plus discuss the plans to rebuild the stadium.

Truth be told, he was happy for the distraction. The time spent focusing on Quidditch was less time dwelling on the past year and all the heartache it had brought. It was also less time spent with Iris and her soul-piercing eyes and veiled questions to try and get him to talk. He didn't fault her - he knew she was concerned about him. He knew she was aware of everything he felt. And he wasn't helping by refusing to even address anything remotely related to their year apart. But he didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough he had to deal with the nightmares every night. He knew his thrashing woke her up as well. But she never mentioned it, most likely not wanting to cause him to worry any more than he already did. He still felt guilty about it, though.

At first he had been deliriously happy they were reunited. That first week afterwards, he wouldn't leave her side, worried that if he looked away for just a minute she would disappear again. But once the honeymoon period had ended and he had been forced to face the reality of the post-war world, he felt adrift. Sure working with the league gave him a purpose to focus on, but it didn't change the fact that too many loved ones were no longer there. Or that he had survived while they did not.

He squared his jaw as thoughts of Lupin, Tonks and Fred returned. All the faces of the lost drifted through his mind. He had carried Colin Creevy into the Great Hall. Found Katie Bell half-buried under some rubble. He watched Lupin and Tonks die. He went to every single memorial service, hating that he didn't do a single damn thing to save any of them. Of course, it was ridiculous of him to put that blame on himself. Even he knew that, but he couldn't help thinking - especially with Tonks and Lupin - that if he had just gotten there faster, he could have done something. Or that Iris could have. He had seen her in the courtyard, putting up shields to protect everyone around. If she had just been there sooner, she could have saved so many more.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. He knew it wasn't fair to blame her. It was out of her control. She couldn't have willed herself to wake up from her coma sooner, and even if she had, there was no telling if she would have been in full control of herself. He had seen firsthand the devastating effects of using it too soon had had. It didn't help that the only reason she had tried was to save him after he had foolishly walked into a trap set by Brom.

But that was in the past. She was back. They were together. And they had a whole future together. If that's what they wanted anymore. He couldn't help but feel that now she didn't need to hide, that she might want to go out and attempt a life on her own. The thought terrified him. Even though he had been pushing her away, he also couldn't stand the thought of her leaving.

"Oliver!" someone shouted. Wood looked up, catching sight of a flash of red hair. George walked towards him, smiling. "Good, I caught you." Oliver smiled.

"Coming over for dinner again?" he asked as the ginger man fell into step with him.

"It beats whatever food Ron tries cooking," he said. "Plus your place is a bit more airy than mine." Oliver nodded, glancing over at his friend. While he looked better, he knew that losing Fred was taking its toll on him. More often than not he would find his way over to his flat to escape the place he used to share with Fred. Ron had moved in, but with all the work he had been doing in the auror department with Harry, he wasn't around much.

"Iris will be happy," Oliver said as they neared his building. "I think she's starting to get a bit bored. Harry's always off working for the Ministry and well, the league is keeping me fairly busy. She's already visited every shop open in the Alley too."

"Surprised she hasn't gone out and gotten a job yet," George said. Oliver shrugged. He was surprised as well. But then again, they hadn't really been talking much so he wasn't sure why. "Maybe I should look into opening the shop again… maybe get her to help me out." Oliver looked over at him, surprised.

"You're thinking about it?" he asked. George nodded.

"About time, I suppose. Everything else in Diagon Alley is starting to reopen. If I wait too long, another joke shop may open up and steal all my business," he said.

"Well, she'd most likely consider it, if you do," Oliver said. "Would be good for her. I can tell she's getting restless just sitting around the flat all day. I think she's cleaned it top to bottom about 20 times over now."

"How are things with you two? Will we hear wedding bells anytime soon?" George joked. Oliver laughed, though it came out a bit forced. His future with Iris was a bit of a touchy subject. Though even his own mother was asking in nearly every owl she had sent since they stayed with them.

"Ehm, alright I suppose. We haven't really talked about it," Oliver said. George glanced at him, sensing Oliver's hesitation to get into it.

"Well… you did spend a year a part. Only natural you might need sometime to get to know each other again," he said. Oliver nodded, thankful to see the door to his building ahead. He really didn't want to get into their problems. Not with George.

"Here we are," he said, holding the door open for George. He shook his head, pushing all thoughts of his future out of his head. At least for then.

* * *

Iris turned as she heard the front door open, walking through the opened French window into the living room. She left it open, allowing the early fall breeze to flow into the flat. Oliver wasn't lying when he said he had a large flat all to himself. How he had afforded it, she would never know. Apparently Quidditch did pay well, even though he hadn't even made it through his first season off the reserve team. The first floor was made of a two-story open living room, dining room and kitchen combo with three floor to ceiling French windows that opened to a balcony overlooking the street. A corridor next to the kitchen led to a staircase going up behind the kitchen that led to a small library that overlooked the living room. Beyond that staircase was a bedroom, the front door, and a small bathroom with the master suite located at the end of the corridor past another set of stairs that led up to a third bedroom and another bathroom. The first set led up to a small open library that overlooked the living room. Harry had taken up residence upstairs, while Oliver and Iris were in the master suite on the first floor. The living room was big enough to hold a large table with eight settings that could be increased to fit more, plus a large, comfy leather couch and matching chair that sat in front of a large fireplace. Even still, it seemed nearly empty with all the space. Iris was determined to start filling the walls as soon as she could.

"Ehm, look who I found on my way home," Oliver said brightly as he appeared from the corridor. He stepped behind the island into the kitchen area, revealing George behind him. Iris smiled and walked over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"What's this make? Three times this week you've come 'round for dinner? I'm beginning to think you've forgotten how to cook," she joked as she let go of him, grinning. George shrugged.

"To be honest, you're a much better cook than I am," he said. "Nearly burned down the building the last time I tried to make porridge." He chuckled softly. Iris grinned, though she felt her chest tighten slightly. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes. George was doing as well as anyone could expect. He laughed from time to time. Made jokes. But it seemed as though he was only part of who he used to be now that Fred was gone. He would come over to their flat often in the evenings. Iris suspected it was because it has hard for him to be at the place that he used to share with Fred. He couldn't get himself to move elsewhere and yet, couldn't stand to be there too long alone. Harry had said George often stayed up late into night in the parlour. Just staring into the fireplace and drinking. Then spent most of the day sleeping. Though it wasn't as bad the nights he came over to their flat. Iris looked at Oliver, the two sharing a concerned look as George walked over to the sofa and sat.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" he asked, a bit more cheerfully.

"Ask Oliver. It's his turn to cook," she said, grinning over at Oliver. Oliver shrugged.

"Suppose I should get at it. Is Harry joining us?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He's been working late again this week," Iris called. Oliver nodded, setting to work extracting various ingredients from the refrigerator and pantry. "How was your day? Meeting go well?" she called as she walked into the kitchen behind him, retrieving three beers from the fridge.

"Yea, it went well, though lots of work to be done. Need to rebuild most of the stadiums and a fair amount of the teams. They all lost a few players," he stopped a moment, a grimace coming across his face. Iris furrowed her brow and handed him one of the bottles. He shook his head and smiled, taking it. But like George, his smile never quite reached his eyes.

"Planning to have everything ready to start up the season this summer. Practices should start up in the spring after they finish up tryouts and recruiting. They offered me my old position. In the meantime, I'm to help the Puddlemere coach. I'm one of the few players coming back," another grimace, "But luckily we have some good prospects from reserves and a decent list of players to scout, once we locate them, that is," he said, popping the top off. He smiled, this one a bit more genuine. "How'd you feel with box seats at every Puddlemere match?" Iris laughed.

"I'd love it," she said.

"Don't forget me!" George called from the living room. Iris laughed again as she walked back in and handed him a beer.

"Of course not, mate," Oliver said.

"You think we could get Percy to come to a few matches?" Iris asked. She had been talking to him a bit more since Hogwarts, finding solace in her newfound friendship with yet another Weasley. She'd meet him for lunch occasionally. Despite his stiff exterior, she found he was a remarkable listener and prone to offer the occasional joke. He had delightfully dry sense of humor in the right company.

"If you can drag him away from the Ministry long enough," George said. "Granted, Shacklebolt is not as obsessive as the previous ministers. He actually gives Percy the weekend off here and there."

"I bet he doesn't know what to do with himself," Oliver said with a laugh as he set about to cooking.

"No, he doesn't. Been dropping around the flat and… cleaning," George said with scowl.

"Probably needs it, between you and Ron," Iris quipped.

"We're not that bad," he scoffed. "Just that Percy is… He actually likes cleaning." The look on George's face made it apparent that he thought cleaning for fun was the absolute worse thing in the world. Iris took a sip of her beer.

"I should invite him out some weekend. Save you from his fretting," she said, winking at George.

"Still trying to save the world, are we Iris?" George asked, grinning.

"Nah, not the world. Just you," she said. They clinked their beers together.

"Well, we heard about Oliver's day. What about you?" George asked before taking another sip. Iris shrugged.

"Just stayed around the flat. Cleaned up a bit, read a book," she said. George looked around.

"Dare I say, this is the cleanest I've ever seen Wood's place, Hogwarts or otherwise," George said. "You made the right decision taking her in," he called into the kitchen. Oliver looked up, grinning.

"I do help with the cleaning… sometimes," he retorted. Iris smiled.

"It's fine. I need something to do to keep me busy," she said. "Not much for me to do with Harry off working with the Ministry and Oliver busy with the Quidditch league."

"Didn't McGonagall offer you a position at Hogwarts?" George asked. Oliver looked up. He had been unaware that she had gotten a job offer. Iris nodded.

"When was this?" Oliver asked, momentarily stopping what he was doing. Iris looked over at him.

"Before we left. But, I turned it down, obviously. Didn't really want to be away from you guys after the last year...," she said, trailing off. She shook her head and quickly diverted away from that line of thinking. "But it's fine. I'll find something sooner or later. Bunch of shops are starting to reopen in the Alley. Sure I can get something there." Iris stared into space. Oliver watched her and sighed, returning to cooking. He did feel bad leaving her alone most of the day. At first it had been okay while she went out and discovered the neighborhood. And she had taken a certain joy in going to the shops and getting groceries. But she needed something. If anything so she wouldn't constantly try to get him to talk. He looked over at George catching his eye. George smiled and nodded.

"Well… I suppose it's about time I got the shop up and running," he said. Iris looked over at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"That's wonderful, George!" she exclaimed. Iris had been hoping he would open up the shop again. George nodded and looked at Iris.

"But, ehm, it's a lot of work for just one bloke. I could use the help," he said, his eyes questioning her. "Think you could spare the time?" Iris grinned.

"I think I can fit it into my schedule," she said. George nodded.

"Good. I think we'll be needing some new products as well… something that says Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes is back with a bang," he said. "Think you could manage something?" Iris looked up in thought before nodding slowly.

"I think I could," she said. Oliver walked in from the kitchen, beer in hand.

"I think this deserves a toast," he said, holding his out. "To the new and improved Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"To new partnerships," George said, winking at Iris.

"To new beginnings," Iris responded. They clinked bottles and then drank.

* * *

Later that night, Iris was lying in bed reading when Oliver walked in and headed to the dresser, pulling out his pajamas pants. He had been in the study working on plays since George left a couple hours ago. She looked over at him, watching him with concern in her eyes.

"So… dinner was delicious," she said. Oliver looked over his shoulder at her as he pulled his shirt off.

"Thanks," he said, before turning his attention to his trousers. Iris looked back down at her book.

"Early morning tomorrow?' she asked, trying one more time. She turned a page.

"Unfortunately. We've got a meeting with the construction crew on the new stadium. They want to get some feedback on their blueprints and then I think we're taking a vote on the new team color," he said, pulling his pajama pants on. He turned and crawled into bed. He leaned over and kissed Iris' cheek. "Better get to sleep. Night, Iris." He then turned over and settled in. Iris stared at his back a moment, sighing sadly. She set a bookmark in her book and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. Settling in, she looked at the lamp and turned it off. Gradually, she started to doze off into a troubled sleep.

It seemed like minutes later though it was more like a few hours, Iris heard something that pulled her from sleep. She could feel Oliver moving around behind her. Iris sat up and looked over at him, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Oliver?" she asked quietly.

"Don't… don't... ," he murmured. He was still asleep, but covered in sweat as he kicked his leg. "Save her… you have to save her…" He flopped onto his back and his face was contorted in terror. Iris reached over and began stroking his arm.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Oliver. It's just a dream," she said softly. Nearly every night since they felt his parents' house, he had woken her up, thrashing about and muttering in his sleep. He was still having nightmares. Sometimes he would settle down on his own after a bit. Some nights he woke himself up and would go to the study, working on Quidditch plays until the early morning. Or he would pass out on the couch up there. Sometimes just feeling Iris' touch and hearing her voice was enough to calm him down.

Oliver started shivering. Iris lay next to him in the hopes it would warm him up and get him to stop. She continued stroking his arm.

"It's okay, Oliver. It's over," she said softly again in his ear. Oliver flipped over, his eyes still shut tight and tightly wrapped his arms around her, nearly knocking the breath out of her, as though he was desperate to never let her go. He buried his face under her chin. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back as he gradually began to settle.

"Don't go," he muttered.

"I'm not leaving. I'll never leave you," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. She sighed and stared ahead at the wall. "I'll never leave you again."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Iris woke up to Oliver gone from her side. He had left for work before she even got up. Though she felt tired from the night before, she found she couldn't sleep out of worry and pulled herself out of bed, padding over to the bathroom in the hopes that a shower would revive her somewhat.

Once she was ready for the day, she had settled on the sofa with a book and mug of coffee on the table, facing towards the kitchen. She and George weren't going to the shop for a few more days, so she had another day of being alone to fill. Though it helped that she and Percy had a standing lunch appointment. At least there was that.

Harry stumbled down the stairs and into the living room, hair going everywhere and eyes bleary. He was dressed for work, but looked as though he had only gotten about two hours of sleep.

"Long day yesterday?" Iris asked, looking up from the book. Harry nodded, still too tired for speech. "Coffee's in the kitchen." Harry nodded and turned right, walking to the muggle coffee pot that Iris had insisted on buying during one of her walks around the city. She had charmed it to work in the apartment as soon as she got back, quite proud of her purchase. While Oliver never touched it, Harry was more and more grateful she had gotten it as his work hours got crazier. After pouring a mug he took a long sip. Iris moved her feet as he walked over into the living room and sat on the sofa next to her.

"Good news is, I get the weekend off. And with the new recruits nearly ready, should have more free time soon," he said, finally feeling more awake.

"That's good. It'd be nice to actually see you for longer than five minutes at a time," she said, smiling. Harry looked over at her, smiling sheepishly.

"Oliver already off?" he asked. Iris nodded, her face falling slightly.

"Said they had a meeting with the construction crew today. The new owner and the coach wants the players' input," she said.

"I'm surprised they didn't make him captain, with all the work they are having him do," Harry said before taking another sip. Iris shrugged.

"The old captain is apparently returning. But the coach seems to be relying on those two, plus one other returning player, until they can replace all the support staff. Even the league office at the Ministry is understaffed," she said. Harry nodded.

"So what is on the agenda today? More cleaning," Harry asked. She sat up.

"Well, I'm meeting Percy for lunch. And then… actually, George's asked me to help him reopen the shop. So I thought I'd try to work on some new potions for that," she said excitedly, happy to share some good news. "We're planning to go over and check it out later this week." Harry smiled.

"That's great," he said. Iris nodded.

"It'll be good to finally have something to do. I'm not one for sitting around all day doing nothing, it would appear," she said. Harry nodded again. A knock at the door caught both their attention. "You expecting someone?" she asked.

"Uh, not this early," Harry said. Iris got up and walked down the corridor to the door. She opened it and was shocked to find Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there.

"Minister," she said. "Come in." She stepped aside and let him in. Harry stood to his feet immediately as the minister of magic appeared in the living room.

"Minister," he said in greeting. Shacklebolt nodded and smiled. "I was just on my way in."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm actually here to speak with Iris," he said. Iris was even more shocked. She waved her hand towards the kitchen, getting tea started.

"Oh, well, um… please have a seat," she said, motioning to the long table behind the couch. Just as he sat at the head of the table, a teapot and three cups placed themselves on the table. Harry followed Iris over and they both sat on either side of Shacklebolt, facing each other.

"To what do we owe the pleasure," Iris said, nervously pouring tea out. He was a bit intimidating, though Harry had said he was kind. Iris didn't really get a chance to talk to him in the chaos of the battle at Hogwarts.

"I'm here to offer you a job, Iris," Shacklebolt said before taking a sip of his tea. Iris' eyes went wide.

"Me, sir?" she asked as she pointed to herself. He nodded.

"We're still in the midst of rebuilding our auror department. I saw you in action at the battle of Hogwarts and was made aware of your… gifts. We could use someone like you out there," he said bluntly. Iris blushed slightly. She still wasn't used to being commended for her magic.

"Oh, wow. That's… that's very kind of you, Minister," she said, unsure of what she wanted to do. The offer was tempting. More than tempting. But at the same time, she didn't fully know what an auror did, other than it was slightly dangerous from the twinges of anxiety she got through her connection with Harry. And she didn't want to go back on her word with George. Not to mention, she wasn't sure Oliver would be able to handle it in his current state.

"You could have your own team. Chose who you want from the current aurors and trainees. We're nearly done hunting down Death Eaters from the war, but there is still a lot of work to be done," he said. Iris sat back in shock. Her own team? They would put her in charge of others? She wondered if Shacklebolt was mad, giving her that much responsibility. Especially as untrained as she was.

"Um… well… I'm flattered. But I'm not sure I want to be an auror," she said. Though as soon as she said it, she wonder just how true that statement was. "I've spent so long living in danger, I'm not sure I want to go running right back into it. Especially right now, when things are finally settling down." Shacklebolt nodded, studying her silently.

"If I may be blunt, Iris. I think anything else you could do would be a waste of your talent. You could be one of the best aurors our department has ever seen," he said. "You could save lives." Iris chewed on her lower lip, her brow furrowed as she looked down at her hands holding on to her cup. Shacklebolt calmly drank his tea, waiting for her response. The idea of saving lives was convincing. But at the same time, she knew she was no hero. She only did what needed to be done in the battle, nothing more.

"It may be, but... ," she looked up at Shacklebolt, "If I may be blunt, I think the best place for me right now is with my family. I put Harry and Oliver through a lot last year after I disappeared. If I take the position, I'll be constantly putting myself in harm's way and I don't think they can handle much more of that right now." Shacklebolt studied her quietly a moment before nodding.

"Very well. I understand. But, the offer still stands. If you ever decide you do want to join us, feel free to do so. The door is always open," he said. He stood and Iris followed suit, leading him over to the corridor. Shacklebolt stopped when he reached the kitchen and looked back at Harry. "Potter, feel free to take the morning off. You look like you could use a bit more sleep. Can't have you running missions like that. I'll inform your department head," Shacklebolt said, smiling. Harry nodded, barely managing to suppress a yawn.

"Thank you, sir," he said. Shacklebolt turn and followed Iris to the door. She opened it for him and stood waiting for him.

"Good day, Iris. Again, please think about it," he said. She nodded in return. He stepped out and Iris shut the door behind him. She leaned against it a moment, processing what had just happened then walked back into the living room. Harry was now back on the couch, abandoning his tea for the coffee he had left there. He tapped the mug with his wand, instantly warming it up again.

"Did you know about this?" she asked, thinking back to their conversation the day before. Harry shook his head as he looked up at her.

"I mean, I noticed he had taken an interest in you. Asked me and Ron a few questions and all. But I didn't know he was going to offer you a job," he responded. Iris walked around behind the sofa and sat at the other end, facing Harry. "I know you turned it down, but, are you going to think on it more? I think it could be good. At least, you could put your magic to good use." Iris nodded.

"True. But... I'm not sure that now is the right time for me to… get involved in something potentially dangerous," she said. "Not when Oliver still isn't himself... Maybe later…" Harry studied her a bit.

"You know, I think he would understand if you did want to," he said carefully. Iris looked at him and sighed, picking up her coffee mug.

"Possibly? I'm just not so sure about things nowadays… I can't imagine what he went through while I was gone. I don't want to put him through that every single day I go to work. It's bad enough _I_ have to feel you when you do," she said, glancing over at him.

"I keep forgetting about that," he admitted. "It's not that bad, is it?" He didn't understand what Iris felt, or if she could turn it on and off. But he was in a bit of a dangerous line of work. It most likely wasn't pleasant for her, whatever it was that happened.

"Not like it used to be," Iris said. "I can still feel when you're in danger, but now I can control it. I can assess the threat level and decide if I need to do anything. Thankfully, I don't really need to. It doesn't happen often, and you're more than capable of handling the situations you get into." Harry nodded.

"That's good to hear," he said. Iris chuckled.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when Oliver starts up Quidditch again, though. All the injuries and potentially life-threatening plays," she said, leaning back.

"When did that start, again? You didn't really go into details," he said.

"When I went into hiding right after the incident with the Malfoy boy," she said. "Lupin surmised that because my power is protective in nature that it would evolve to connect me to those I love most."

"Your future children are going to love that," Harry joked. "A mother who knows what you are doing at all times." Iris chuckled.

"I only hope they don't turn out as troublesome as us," she said. "Or I'll have many sleepless nights ahead of me." Harry studied Iris a bit.

"I take it you and Wood still haven't talked," Harry ventured. Iris looked at him and shook her head.

"Not at all, but like you said, it'll just take some time," she said sadly. "He… puts on a good front. Acts like he's fine, but at night, he's still having nightmares. He thrashes about and mutters things in his sleep. It worries me."

"I know how that feels," Harry said. He looked up at Iris. "But like I said yesterday, just give him time. He'll come around. If anyone is going to work out, it'll be you two." Iris nodded.

"By the way, how's Ginny?" Iris asked. Harry blushed slightly.

"She's good… I think the Quidditch league is trying to recruit her," he said. Iris nodded.

"She'll do good there. Maybe I should mention her to Oliver for Puddlemere to look out for," she said with a smile.

"I think she's got her heart set on the Holyhead Harpies," he responded.

"We shall be a house divided," Iris responded solemnly. Harry took one look at her face and started laughing with Iris joining in.

"If you don't mind, I think I might take that nap," Harry said. Iris nodded.

"Off you go," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Iris casually walked down the sidewalk, heading towards a little muggle restaurant near the Ministry where she and Percy typically met. The food was good, and Percy could get back and forth relatively quickly without having a coronary about being late. Iris supposed she could have apparated nearby rather than walking the whole way - it took about 45 minutes - but she enjoyed the walk. It gave her time to think and people watch.

Slowing down, she stopped at a small flower shop that had a display out on the sidewalk. She still had plenty of time before she had to meet him as she perused the various flowers, thinking it would be nice to have a bouquet on the table. She could pick it up on her way back to the flat after lunch.

"Iris?" someone said from her right. Iris stopped and glanced over, recognizing the voice. It was familiar, though she hadn't heard it in a very long time. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring at her was a tall, handsome man with dark brown hair. His crystal blue eyes were wide. "It is you," he said as he broke into a grin. Iris straightened up, her eyes wide.

"James," she said, shocked. He walked over and hugged her, towering over her small frame. She had forgotten how tall he was. Much taller than her and even a tad bit taller than Oliver. "My god, I wasn't expecting to run into you. I thought you moved to America." He grinned and shrugged.

"I did, but just moved back a few days ago," he said. "Look at you. You haven't changed a bit, excluding the long hair. How long has it been? Four years?"

"Give or take," she responded, finding herself genuinely smiling.

Most of her past she did seriously want to forget, but James was one of the few nice things amid the darkness. She had been rather broken up when he moved to the U.S. for graduate school. The two had met one day at a coffee shop where Iris had been working at the time. It was one of the few times she felt comfortable enough to allow her true self to show though her long, red curls had been cut short. A couple of teens had tried to stiff her on a bill and James caught them before they could leave and forced them to pay. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to give him her real name, but there had been something about him - something that told her she could trust him.

After that fateful day, they spent two years running around, sneaking into concerts and getting entirely too drunk at dodgy pubs. Iris had never been to a concert, but James seemed to know all the bands. He was from a rich family, but dreamed of being a music manager. So, he ran away from home, got a dingy flat and spent most nights going to concerts, trying to find the one that would make him rich in his own right. A couple of the bands he worked with had started to take off. But as with so many young bands, everything always seemed to fall apart before they could really go anywhere. In the end, he ended up going back to his family when his father suffered a heart attack and James realized he needed to accept the responsibility of taking over the family business. So, he left London and went to America to business school.

And yet, despite their differences, he had been the closest friend she had had during those days. Probably the closest thing to a boyfriend she had had as well. They had kissed a few times - even had a drunken tryst one night that neither mentioned again out of embarrassment. But Iris knew despite her infatuation at the time, it was never anything more. Not for her at least. She had been acutely aware of their differences and knew there was no way his family would accept her. Not to mention, at the time she still felt she couldn't get too close to anyone, lest she put them in danger.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm… doing well," she said. As happy as she was to see her old friend, she had to remember that he was muggle. There were still many things that she couldn't share. "And what about you?"

"Well, I'm back. Father thinks it's time for me to step in and take more control of the family business," he said. Iris nodded, remembering that his father worked in whisky exports. "He's still hanging in there, but he's getting on in years. About time to start transitioning everything."

"So, no more sneaking into concerts for you, I take it," she said, grinning. God, it felt good to have a lighthearted conversation with someone that didn't come with baggage, she thought.

"No. I can actually buy the tickets now," he said, chuckling.

"As I recall, you could then as well. Just thought sneaking in was more fun," she said. James laughed, showing off perfect teeth.

"True. But I suppose we have to put our reckless youth behind us at some point," he said. Iris nodded. "Say, are you busy? Maybe we could go get some coffee. Catch up?" he asked. "I know great little place around here."

"I'd love to, but I'm actually meeting someone for lunch. Rain check?" she asked. James nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet.

"No worries. Here's my card. Give me a call and we'll catch up soon," he said. Iris looked at it, then back up at him.

"I look forward to it," she said, smiling.

"Good, well I'll let you get off to your appointment. Good to see you, Iris. You look great," he said. Iris blushed slightly.

"Thanks, you too, James," she responded before slowly turning around and walking down the sidewalk. She glanced back at him, noticing that he was still standing there, smiling. She grinned and shook her head, hurrying towards the restaurant.

* * *

Humming softly, she walked into the restaurant and sat at a small table in front of a window. The server walked over and handed her a menu, then set to filling two glasses of water.

"Your friend coming today?" she asked. They had come so much that she was almost surprised that the young woman had even asked. Iris nodded.

"Should be along shortly," she said, smiling. She then opened the menu and perused it, knowing that she would most likely end up ordering a salad like usual. She then sipped her water and looked down at James' card still in her hand. They didn't have a phone - no one in the wizarding world did - so she supposed she would have to find a public phone to call him. It would be a bit inconvenient. Maybe she could charm a muggle phone into working at the flat or splurge a bit and get a mobile phone. Though part of her couldn't fully justify the cost when she had no job and was only getting it to call one person.

She sighed and glanced out the window, seeing Percy rushing down the sidewalk, looking slightly out of place in the muggle suit that he had no doubt charmed his usual robes into before leaving the office. Iris was beginning to think Percy operated in two modes - fast and faster.

He walked in briskly and sat across from Iris.

"Have you waited long?" he asked. Iris shook her head no.

"Just got here actually," she said. Percy nodded and glanced at the menu, then set it aside.

"You're looking bright today," he said. "Something happen?" Iris smiled.

"Oh, well, I just ran into an old friend from my muggle days," she said. "Planning to try and meet up soon." Percy smiled.

"That's good. You should get out more. What's her name?" he asked.

"His name is James," she said as the waitress walked up. "I'll have my usual." She nodded and looked expectantly at Percy, who was staring at Iris. The waitress cleared her throat.

"Oh, right," Percy said, shaking his head. "The reuben, please." The girl took the menus and walked away. "James? As in a bloke?" Iris nodded and sipped her water.

"Yea, we used to run around together about four years ago before he moved to the U.S.," she said. Percy continued to stare at her. Iris had talked a bit about her days before re-entering the wizarding world, but this was the first time she had mentioned a name. What's more, it was a man. Iris noticed Percy staring at her.

"For god's sake, Percy. He's just a friend," she said.

"I know… it's just… you look so happy to have run into him," Percy said. Iris sighed.

"Yes, I know things are a bit rough with me and Oliver right now, but it's not like that. It's just nice to run into an old friend. Especially one that you thought you'd never see again," she said. "Besides, he's a bit too upper class for me." She wrinkled her nose a bit, imagining what his parents would have said had he ever introduced them. From what she could remember they sounded fairly insufferable. Percy relaxed a bit.

"Really?" he asked. "What's he do?"

"Family business. Whisky," she said.

"I'm sure you had fun with that," he joked. Iris laughed.

"He would on occasion sneak a few bottles from his father's private stash. Though he didn't really go home that often," she said. Percy watched her for a bit. He was happy to see her in a better mood.

"How's Oliver?" he asked, almost not wanting to bring up the topic. True enough, her smiled faltered a bit.

"Same," she said, pursing her lips together slightly. "Runs off during the day. Won't talk. Still having nightmares." Percy nodded.

"I suppose he just needs a bit more time," he said. Iris nodded.

"What about you? How's work?" she said, wanting to talk about something other than Oliver. Percy sighed haggardly.

"Still a bit of a mess, to be honest. But then again, it was always going to take awhile to get everything sorted out," he said.

"George said you get weekends on occasion," she said.

"One. I got last weekend off unexpectedly. Minister Shacklebolt insisted we all spend it with our families or something," he said. "Doesn't want us all burning out."

"So you spent it cleaning George and Ron's flat," Iris replied.

"It needed it. Have you been there? Rubbish and dirty clothes everywhere. It's worse than their dorms at Hogwarts," he said, scoffing. "I didn't even know two people could generate that much rubbish." Iris laughed.

"Well, George has decided to reopen the shop, so hopefully getting out of the house will cut down on that. Or he can afford to hire a cleaning lady," Iris said. Percy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Is that so? When did this come about?" he asked.

"Last night. He's asked me to help," she said. Percy smiled.

"Well that will be good. You'll finally have a job and something to occupy your days," he said. Iris nodded.

"Apparently he's not the only one wanting to hire me," she said. "Shacklebolt stopped by this morning to try and convince me to join the Ministry as an auror." Percy looked excited at the prospect of Iris working in the Ministry, but then his face fell as he read hers.

"You said no," he stated. Iris shrugged.

"Yea, didn't seem to be something I'd care to do. Not now anyway. But he said the door was always open if I changed my mind," she said.

"You should at least consider it. Could be worthwhile," he said. Iris laughed.

"You sound like him. But no. I don't really care to running back into danger," she said. "Besides, the shop would be more fun. I'm planning to start working on some products this afternoon. See if I can conjure up a special something for the opening," she said, careful with her wording with all the muggles around. "It's been awhile since I've work on anything new."

"More than that, it'll be good for George," Percy said. "I don't even know if he's been to the shop since…" Iris nodded slowly.

"Well, it's a good sign. He's starting to move on," she said. "Maybe it'll rub off on Oliver."

"Iris, really, he just needs more time," Percy said. Iris huffed, starting to let her frustration get the better of her.

"It's been months, Percy. Even you and George have managed to pull yourselves together," she said. Percy went silent a moment.

"It's not all sunshine and roses, you know," he said softly. "We may not show it all the time, but we're still struggling in our own way." Iris shook her head and reached out, placing her hand on top of Percy's, patting it before sliding it back across the table.

"I know, I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean it like that," she said. "I'm just… I worry about him. It's not good for him to bottle everything up." Percy nodded.

"I know. Eventually he will want to talk about it. And you'll be there to listen," he said. Iris nodded. Before either could say anything more, the waitress had returned and set their plates in front of them.

"So, what sort of products are you thinking about making?" Percy asked before taking a bite. Iris shrugged as she stabbed at her salad.

"Dunno. I may make up some old concoctions. But I should probably have a few new things. We'll see what comes to me when I get to the chemistry set," she said.

The two passed through the rest of the lunch brainstorming potential potions. While Percy wasn't particularly good at coming up with creative ideas - he mostly came up with practical things - he was good with listening to Iris' ideas and fleshing them out. Soon they had finished up and said their good-byes, Percy turning at a corner to head back to the Ministry while Iris kept going straight. She came up to the flower shop again, and stopped to pick up a bouquet of yellow and orange tulips. They would had a nice punch of color to the otherwise starkly white living room. As she slowly walked home, she came up to a phonebooth. She stopped and studied it for a moment, then took the card out of her jacket pocket. She read over James' name, looking beneath it and noticing an office number, mobile number and fax number. She looked back up at the phonebooth and decided to give him a call.

Five minutes later, she was walking down the sidewalk again, humming lightly. James had answered right away and the two had plans to meet at a pub later that night after dinner. For the first time in awhile, Iris was happy. She was still worried about Oliver, but figured while she waited for him to come around, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night after dinner, Iris stood and walked her dishes over to the sink. It was just her and Oliver and conversation consisted mostly of Oliver talking about the various plans the builders had for the new stadium. His eyes almost lit up a bit, but a certain dullness was quick to return. His voice still lacked his old cheerfulness that would set in anytime he talked about Quidditch.

"Would you mind doing the dishes tonight?" Iris asked as she looked over at Oliver.

"Sure, why?" Oliver asked.

"I've got plans to meet an old friend and I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon. He's set it for this old pub we used to hang out at and it's nearly halfway across town," she said, looking through her purse to make sure she had enough muggle money in her wallet. It was too late to go to Gringott's and she didn't want to ask James to foot the bill, though she knew he'd be able to afford it.

"An old friend?" Oliver asked, looking over her. Iris hadn't mentioned old friends. Not specific ones, anyway. "From your muggle days?" Iris nodded, still counting her money.

"Yea, we used to go to concerts together," she said, offhandedly. "He moved to America about four years ago and just moved back. I ran into him while on my way to meet Percy for lunch." Oliver looked to the ground and then back up at Iris.

"Ah, well then, I hope you have fun," he said. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it aside. Iris deserved to have a bit of fun. Happy that she had enough cash, Iris smiled as she closed her purse. She pulled on her jacket that had been hanging on a coat rack and grabbed her bag, pulling it onto her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said. "I shouldn't be late." She then turned and walked out of the flat, leaving Oliver to himself. He remained at the table, looking out the windows, trying to figure out how he should feel about the situation. He wanted to be jealous. But at the same time, he couldn't justify it with the way he had been acting. He stayed there until Harry walked in about 20 minutes later.

"Everything alright?" he asked, walking into the kitchen to get leftovers. Oliver looked over at him.

"Huh? Oh… I suppose," he said.

"Where's Iris?" Harry asked as he began filling a plate.

"Ehm… out. She's meeting an old friend at a pub. A muggle friend. A bloke," he said. Harry carried his plate over to the table and sat.

"Oh. That's nice. I didn't know she kept in touch with anyone still," he said before taking a bite.

"Do you know about any of her old muggle friends?" Oliver asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"She's mentioned a couple. But the one she was closest to was some guy named James," he said. "They nearly dated from what I remember." Oliver nodded. "Is that who she's meeting?" He shrugged.

"Dunno. She didn't give a name. I didn't know that she dated anyone back then," he said. Harry shrugged.

"Wasn't serious. But I'm surprised she didn't mention it to you," he said, still eating. "They were friends for a good two or three years, I think." Oliver looked at him.

"I suppose it slipped her mind," he said. He took a deep breath and stood, carrying his plates to the sink where he began washing them. His mind started wandering as he thought about Iris off meeting some other guy. An ex-boyfriend at that. He was slightly hurt that she hadn't mentioned him before, but had told Harry. But at the same time, he could only blame himself. He hadn't been the most open of late. However, it was still unsettling. Oliver realized there were still some things about Iris that he didn't know. He shook his head and kept washing, attempting to banish his uneasiness. Problems aside, they were still together, that he knew, even though they hadn't really talked since the week at his parents' house. He just hoped they would stay together.

* * *

Iris looked around the crowded pub as she walked in, smiling as she saw James seated at a table. He waved her over as soon as he saw her. He pulled her into a big bear hug as she neared him.

"You've no idea how happy I am you called," he said. Iris couldn't help but grin. His good cheer was infectious.

"Well, I figured why wait?" she said. She sat on a stool next to him, placing her purse on the table and then pulling her jacket off.

"I ordered a round of our usual. For old times sake. If that's alright," he said. Iris nodded.

"God, I haven't been here since… well, since you left, I gather," she said as a waitress walked over and placed two pints of beer in front of them. James held his up and Iris clinked her glass against it.

"That long, eh?" James asked. "So, what have you been up to since then?" Iris shrugged, buying herself a bit of time to think.

"Just odd jobs here and there. Then I tutored for a bit. But now, I'm helping a friend out with his shop," she said.

"What sort of shop?" he asked.

"Ehm, it's a joke shop," she said, deciding it would be easier to stick to the truth as much as she could. James laughed.

"Seems like more fun than that coffee shop," he said. Iris nodded.

"It is a bit more entertaining," she said with a smile. "How was America?"

"School was boring, as expected. Everything else was great. The parties were mental," he said. "Exactly like the movies." Iris' eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, really. Boston was an amazing city as well. You really should get over there to see it," he said. Iris smiled, contemplating it. She had never traveled before and wondered what it would be like to get out of England.

"Maybe someday," she said. "So. Wife? Kids?" James shook his head.

"Nah, spent too much time studying, believe it or not," he said, glancing up at her. "You?" Iris shook her head.

"Not married, but I'm with someone," she said. She felt slightly guilty for going out and leaving Oliver at home. Especially since she was out with a somewhat old flame. But she shook it away. James was just a friend. Besides, she deserved a night out. "We met about two years ago. We're living together."

"Serious?" he asked. Iris took a deep breath, wondering how to answer. She decided to keep it light. She didn't care to unload all her baggage on James at once, especially since he couldn't know everything.

"Yea, for the most part," she said. "We haven't talked about marriage or anything yet, but… I can't really imagine myself with anyone else."

"That's good to hear," James said, smiling. "I have to say, I can't believe that the ever aloof Iris is now settling down. What was it you use to say? You'd marry when Hell froze over?" Iris laughed and swatted at his arm.

"Please. I was 22 and stupid," she said. "Honestly I shouldn't have been dating back then. I was a mess.

"A beautiful mess, but yea, a mess indeed. How often did I have to pull you off the floor of the pub?" he asked. Iris' eyes went wide.

"Excuse me, but as I recall, you were the one who couldn't handle his liquor," she shouted as she laughed.

"No, no. That was you. I had to half-carry you home a few times," he said.

"Please, you would be stumblin' around singing 'God Save the Queen' more often than not," Iris said. James thought a moment.

"True, yes. But I could do that whilst half-carrying you home. And you sang as well, as I recall," he said. Iris lost herself laughing for a moment, thinking back to the two of them weaving down the sidewalk to her flat, both singing loudly and off key.

"Alright, so we were both a bit of a mess. I blame it on our youth," she said finally. James laughed and studied her.

"Really, you've no idea how good it is to see you again. I thought of you a lot while I was away," he said truthfully. Iris looked down at her half empty glass and back up at him.

"Is that so? Well, we did have far too many good times together," she said joking. "But yea, I suppose I spared a thought for you as well. If anything to wonder what trouble you were getting into without me." James laughed.

"Not too much, I'm afraid. Had one fantastically drunk night at a party that somehow ended up with me half-naked with the dean's daughter… in their house. I garnered a rather nasty phone call from Dad and that put an end to any escapades I could have had," he said.

"How are your dear parents?" Iris asked. "Stepmother still flirting with you?"

"Not so much," he said. "She's now focused her efforts on my dear little sister and her schooling." Iris laughed.

"I suppose that's better," she said. "How old is she now?"

"18 and every bit the sullen teenager you'd expect," he said.

"Aren't they all," Iris said rolling her eyes. Though her thoughts turned to Harry, who very much was not a sullen teenager. Not anymore. James caught her slight change in demeanor.

"Everything alright, Iris?" he asked. She stared at him a moment and sat up. Deciding she could try a little more truth.

"Well… actually. There is something big that's happened. I, ah, I found my family," she said. James' eyes lit up. "My nephew."

"That's brilliant, Iris. How?" he asked.

"Ehm, well… Did some records searching and found the address for my other older sister. She had been raising him. And then bucked up the courage and went over there," she said.

"I take it you had a happy reunion?" he said.

"Sort of. Not so much with my oldest sister. But my nephew and I are quite close now. He's living with me and Oliver, actually," she said.

"Oliver? Your bloke?" he asked. Iris nodded. "Harry's the same age as your sister actually."

"I'm happy for you, Iris. It seems as though things have really worked out," he said, genuinely happy for her. She nodded and smiled, though it was tainted with a bit of sadness. James picked up on it immediately. "What's this, Poppy?" he said, reverting to the old nickname he gave her one drunken night. At the time he thought it was hilarious considering it was also a flower name. "I take it things are not all well… Is it the nephew or the beau?" She laughed.

"Forgot how well you read me," she said. She sighed. "Well, truth be told, there have been some… things. Oliver and I have hit a rough patch. But it's nothing we can't work though." James thought a moment and then flagged down a waitress.

"Two Three Wisemen," he said. Iris' eyebrows shot up.

"No. No. Dear god, man, are you trying to kill me?" she shouted, grinning.

"You, dear woman, look as though you have something on your mind. Something that warrants a good stiff drink," he said. "If anything it'll get you talking and perhaps we can find a solution." Iris laughed and shook her head.

"You are trying to kill me," she said. Almost too quickly the shots had arrived. Iris eyed hers suspiciously while picking it up.

"To old friends," James said, holding his up. Iris shook her head slowly and narrowed her eyes at him as she lifted hers. They then quickly downed them. Iris sputtered. It had been a long time since she had had something that strong.

"Yep. Still as harsh as I remember," she said, coughing. James laughed while flagging down the waitress again.

"Another round," he said. Iris nearly choked up the beer she was drinking as a chaser.

"Really?" she asked.

"Do you feel like talking about it?" he asked. Iris just stared at him. "What I thought. You need another." Iris shook her head. The second round came and Iris picked it up and downed it immediately, feeling her old drinking instincts coming back. This one went down a little easier.

"You do need it," James said watching her. He silently downed his. Iris took a deep breath.

"Well… it's complicated," she said, still trying to figure out the best way to explain her issues with Oliver. "He… we… both went through some traumatic things in the past year or so. We lost some very close friends recently - in an accident - and he's having difficulty dealing with it." James nodded slowly.

"He won't talk about it, will he?" he asked. Iris shook her head.

"And, I just, I feel like if he did, he would feel better. Maybe start to move on or act like his old self. But he won't and now there's this wall between us," she said, starting to feel the alcohol taking effect, loosening her tongue.

"Well, the best thing to do is to just… let him come to you," James said. "He'll talk when he's ready. And as a man, I can assure you that talking is a very difficult thing for us." Iris huffed slightly.

"That's what everyone says," she said. "And it was never this hard before… he and I would share everything."

"But it's true. You can't force him," James said. "If you are as close as you say, then he'll come around. And if there's anything I know, it's that any bloke would be a sorry git if he didn't recognize a good thing he's got with you." Iris smiled. She appreciated the advice, but she felt she had spent enough of her day talking about Oliver.

"Well… enough about me... How on earth did a man as devilishly handsome as yourself managed to stay single this long? You haven't turned into a playboy, have you?" James laughed.

"I admit I had my moments, but more so just never found the right girl," he said. Iris laughed.

"You'll find her. She's out there," Iris said. James smiled and looked down at his beer.

"I know. I'm patient," he said, looking up at her. Iris giggled and took a drink, wondering if it was the alcohol or something else, but she sensed a slight shift in the atmosphere. She banished the thought from her mind. This was James, after all.

A few hours later, Iris was good and drunk.

"I still don't understand how you got that security guard to let us backstage," James shouted, roaring with laughter. Iris was giggling incessantly.

"A lot of good it did. We were so drunk, we couldn't find the band," she said. "Who were we after anyway?"

"Think it was Oasis," he said. "My one chance to meet them and you blew it." Iris sat up, her mouth wide open.

"Me?! I'm the one who bloody got us back there in the first place! You blew your own chance," she shouted. What she couldn't tell him is that she had charmed the guard into letting them in. As for not finding the band, that was completely the result of the whisky that they had passed back and forth in a flask throughout the concert.

"It was a bit of a maze once we got back there, wasn't it," James mused. Iris laughed, glancing down at her watch.

"Oh dear, it's much later than I thought. And I'm much drunker than I thought," she said, slurring slightly. "I should get home." James downed his beer.

"Then allow me to escort you, my fair lady," he said. He flagged the waitress down and gave her money.

"No. You can't pay for all that. Let me-"

"No. I was the one who suggested we come out here. I'll pay," he said. Iris nodded and stood, feeling the world sway a bit. James quickly moved to her side and took her arm. "Come on, let's get a cab."

Shortly after, they were seated in a cab with Iris telling him the location of a muggle apartment block near Diagon Alley where she could apparate from to her building. Soon enough, they were there and Iris was turning to face him in the back seat.

"I had so much fun tonight," she said. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I did as well. Let's do it again soon," he said. Iris leaned in and hugged him. James kissed her cheek. "Get home safe." Iris smiled and nodded.

"You too," she said. She got out of the cab and waved as it drove off. She then turned and moved into the shadows of an alley. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. When she opened them, she was standing in front of the door to the flat. She placed her hand in the middle of the door, unlocking it, then pushed the door open, stumbling slightly. Giggling to herself, she shut the door behind her and walked to the bedroom, trying to be quiet so as to not wake Oliver. He was in bed, seemingly asleep. Quietly, she moved to a large armchair next to a wardrobe and dropped her purse on the floor. Awkwardly, she pulled her clothes off, tossing them onto the chair, and grabbed a large t-shirt draped across the top. It was Oliver's, but she often stole it to sleep in. Stumbling slightly, she made it to her side of the bed and crawled in. Once settled she looked over at Oliver.

"Oliver? Are you asleep?" she asked quietly, poking him in the back. He was actually awake, but didn't move, letting her think he was passed out. He hadn't been able to sleep while she was gone, finding that he needed her quiet presence next to him to settle the swirling thoughts in his head. "Your back is hard," she mused drunkenly, still poking his relatively well-toned back. Oliver opened his eyes, slightly tempted to snicker. She was still an amusing drunk, though he hadn't seen her this drunk in quite a long time.

Iris sighed and quit poking him. She leaned forward and kissed him in the middle of the back. "I love you," she whispered, before lying back down on her own pillow. Shortly after she was sound asleep. Oliver shifted a bit, flipping onto his back, and looked over at her, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. His heart ached at the sight of her. For a year, he had wondered if he would see her again and even though she had been back a few months, sometimes he still couldn't believe she was there.

He gently lifted her and slide his arm under her. Iris settled into the crook of his arm, sliding her arm across his chest. He watched her sleep for a few more minutes. He missed her. He missed how close they were, how they used to talk. He missed making love to her. But he had no one to blame but himself for how they got to where they were. Iris had been trying all these months to reach him, and he had continued to push her away. Because he was afraid. Because he didn't want her to know the dark thoughts in his mind. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if they could ever get back to where they used to be, and what their future would hold if they didn't. There was a sharp pain in his chest as he thought about the possibility of losing her again. He couldn't let that happen, but he wasn't ready to open up to her just yet.

Then there was something else there. Jealously. She had seem happier today when she told him she was going out. Much brighter than she had been. It wasn't that he was upset that she was going out with another guy - he trusted her. It was that for the past few months he was the reason she didn't smile as often. And while he was being distant, someone else had stepped in to make her smile. He reflexively pulled her closer, rolling over slightly and wrapping his other arm around her.

"Wait for me, Iris," he whispered into her hair. "I'll get there. But wait for me." He then closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Iris walked down the sidewalk, glancing around at all the businesses that were reopening. She took it as a sign of good things to come. As she neared the corner, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes came into view. Iris frowned slightly, taking in the boarded up windows. A giant head with a rabbit sat on top of a window, the rest of the body she assumed was hidden behind the boards. Iris stopped on the corner, assessing it. It looked like it had been something amazing once. She wish she had had the opportunity to see it in its glory days.

"No worries," she said softly to herself. "We'll get it back to those days." She gave a little determined nod to no one in particular and walked across the street, finding George standing in front of the double doors, staring at them.

"George!" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped a little and turned to face her.

"Iris, you're on time," he said. She smiled and nodded. "I have to admit it's still odd seeing you out and about as yourself." Iris shrugged.

"I'm still getting used to it as well," she said. She motioned towards the door. "Ready to go in?" George looked back and paused for a moment.

"This is the first time I've been back since…" he stopped. Iris immediately reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm here," she said softly. He looked at her and Iris offered a small smile. "Let's go in together." He nodded and took a deep breath. He pulled his wand out and tapped it on the door, unlocking it. Together, they pushed the doors open. Walking in, Iris looked around at the large store. There shelves upon shelves, with stairs and ladders going this way and that. But it had been ransacked. Boxes, trash and random items were strewn all about. The shelves were mostly empty though some held random items that Iris couldn't place. Various displays were around in varying states of destruction. It was dark and everything was covered in a layer of dust and grime. Iris heard shuffling from somewhere and wondered what creature had taken up lodging. George waved his wand and suddenly the store was full of light.

"Bloody hell, they did a number here," George said, looking around at the random scorch marks here and there, the crumbling shelves and walls. Iris glanced at him, noticing the tears starting to form in his eyes. She tugged on his hand to get him to look at her.

"Hey, George," she said. He met her eyes. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get this place up and running and we're going to make Fred proud." He nodded and surveyed the shop again.

"I'm quite glad that you're here for this," he said huskily. "I'm not sure I could have handled it on my own."

"Of course I'm here for you," she said. "It's not like I have much else to do anyway." George laughed.

"And here I thought you were just sitting around waiting on me," he said wryly. He looked around. "I suppose we should start by cleaning up this junk and seeing what's salvageable." He walked over to what appeared to be a register and looked it over.

"Truthfully, I was. Even turned down a job as an auror for this," she said, turning to look around. She kicked at what appeared to be a chunk of ceiling with the toe of her boot. She jumped back when something scurried out from under it and off to a shelf.

"What? When did this happen?" he asked.

"Yesterday. The minister stopped by the flat to ask me in person. But I said no," she said. Putting her hands out, she concentrated on the floor and watched as the various rubbish gathered together in a neat pile. George watched her.

"I did choose the perfect person to help," he said with a laugh. "But seriously. You turned down a job offer from the minister? For me?" Iris turned to look at him over her shoulder with a half smile.

"Don't let it get to your head, it wasn't just you. I'm, well… not too keen on a job that has the potential to be dangerous," she said.

"But it would certainly be a better use of you gifts than cleaning up a shop and making trick potions," he said, waving his wand at the register and watching as the dust started to disappear.

"True. But… I dunno. Just didn't feel right. Not right now at least. Not with things as they are..." she said.

"Wood?" George asked, looking over at her as she concentrated on gathering together the rubbish in another part of the store

"Yea… I mean," Iris let the rubbish do its thing and turned to face George. "It's not the same. And granted, I was gone for a year - I wasn't expecting everything to be as it was before. But I thought that by now… maybe we would be… closer..."

"It hasn't been easy for any of us," George admitted. "A lot happened while you were gone. I mean, Dumbledore died. Bill and Fleur got married. Ron, Harry and Hermione disappeared chasing down Horcruxes. All of us had to go into hiding - not knowing if the others were safe or alive. Not until we all showed up at Hogwarts. Then there was the battle. We've all changed." Iris nodded, finding it hard to meet his eyes. Once again, she was reminded of all the things she missed. The things she could have helped change.

"I should have been here," she said, shaking her head. George walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Look at me, Iris. There was nothing you could do. You were in a coma, for Merlin's sake. Will you stop acting as if all the bad that happened is your fault?" he said. Iris looked at him, meeting his eyes. "What has happened, happened. You can't change that. And now… We're all trying to find our way. Figure out life in the aftermath. You will find your path, too." She nodded, feeling the tears starting to prick at her eyes. "And Oliver, he'll find his. He'll come around eventually."

"All this power and I still feel helpless," she said, smiling slightly. George smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug.

"Wood is stubborn as hell. He's probably got it stuck in his head that he can deal with it on his own. The best thing is to force him to confront it and talk. He'll fight you over it, for sure. But in the end, he'll realize he needed to talk," he said. Iris nodded.

"Are you sure that he'll… that that will work?" she asked, a bit dubious. She let go and stepped back, looking at him.

"It's always worked in the past," he said, shrugging. Iris nodded slowly. George turned and walked towards the back of the store. "I'm going to see if any of our office is still left. Keep up with the rubbish." Iris turned and continued cleaning up. After about 20 minutes or so, she noticed that George wasn't back. She started to walk towards the back of the store. As she got closer, she could hear quiet sobbing. She quickened her pace until she found an open door to an office. Pushing it open fully, she found George sitting in a chair at a desk, a picture in his hand. The other was covering his face as his shoulders shook. Iris took a deep breath, her heart breaking for George. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh George," she murmured. He reached around with his free hand and pulled her closer, rest his head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, I just… I think I've got it. And then, I see a picture or just anything that reminds me and…" he said in between sobs. Iris teared up.

"It's okay. Just… let it out. Sometimes it's good just to cry," she said. They stayed that way for a few minutes longer until George quieted down. Iris let go of him and looked around. Finding another chair, she pulled it over and sat next to him.

"It's like… a constant ache," he continued finally. "A part of me is missing. And… I don't know how I can handle having a part of me missing." Iris took a deep breath.

"I know that feeling," she said. George looked at her. "You know about… me. How I have a connection with Harry? I had that same connection with Lily. And… I felt it… when she died. And I felt it when Harry…"

"Merlin, Iris," he said, staring at her. She took another deep breath, feeling the tears filling her eyes. She had only told this story one other time. She hadn't even told Oliver or Harry. But, she felt George needed to hear it.

"It's like… there's this invisible thread connecting us," she said, looking up at him. "I go through life feeling them there. A constant presence. And… I felt everything that they feel up until that moment. But then suddenly, it's like the thread is cut. And… there's nothing. Just… emptiness." She sat up and reached out to him, taking his hand.

"The point is… I know, George," she said softly. "And… I'm here for you. I'll help you get through this." He nodded.

"Thank you, Iris," he said softly. "Merlin, looks like we're both a right good mess." He looked down at the picture in his hand and smiled. He handed it over to her. She took it and looked down. It was one they took the day the shop opened. Both Fred and George were dressed in garish suits. They were grinning, arms around each other. They looked at each other and then laughed at the camera. Iris smiled and laughed softly, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I'll never understand your sense of style," she said. George laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't. You have none," he joked. Iris looked up at him, squeezing his hand.

"It's going to be okay, George. We're going to be okay," she said, this time actually starting to believe it. He nodded.

"I think you're the only person who says that that I actually believe," he said. Iris laughed.

"Going to hell and back tends to lend one a bit more credibility," she said, grinning. George stood, pulling her up and into another hug.

"Wood literally has no idea the gem he's got," George said. Iris stepped back from him. "But he will." She nodded and wiped her cheeks.

"So, more cleaning?" she asked. George wiped his own cheeks and nodded.

"Maybe we should get Percy here one weekend. Since he rather enjoys cleaning," he joked.

"Would go faster with more hands," Iris said. "Come on. Let's get to work."


	8. Chapter 8

"Third time in two weeks? You must miss me," James joked. Iris laughed as she slid into the table at their old pub.

"Just needed a night out of the flat," she said. "Don't get too big a head." James laughed. To be honest, after the heart to heart with George that day at the shop, it was a bit too difficult watching Oliver go through the motions of life with none of the feeling. Of having the same conversations over and over. He'd talk about whatever happened at training or with the League that day. She'd start to talk about her work with George. He'd find an excuse to go up to the library to work on something. She hadn't even been able to bring up the job with the Ministry.

It killed her that he still wouldn't open up to her about all the pain that she could tell he was feeling. Or even be around her either. It was beginning to get overwhelming, so Iris welcomed the respite that being out with an old friend brought. At least she could put her worries aside for a few hours.

"I'm not complaining. It's nice to reconnect with an old face. And someone who doesn't want to talk numbers and export law," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Dad breathing down your neck?" she asked. James nodded as the waitress brought their beers.

"All this, 'I'm trusting you to uphold the family name and honor, James,' and such. He must rather enjoy giving that speech. I hear it at least once a day," he said. "Now, he's also been mentioning that he thinks it's high time I settled down, found a wife. You'd think he was talking business rather than marriage." Iris' eyes widened.

"Didn't realize some folks were still old fashioned about that sort of thing," she said. James shrugged.

"We come from old money. So of course he thinks I should also marry into old money. At least for the first marriage," he said. "Not like he has much to say there. My stepmother was a few rungs down the ladder."

"Christ, and here I thought marriage was supposed to be about love," she said.

"Just be lucky you're not subjected to this," he said. "Even when I was abroad, he'd somehow know if I had started dating and managed to ream me out for how 'unsuitable' she was." Iris wrinkled her nose.

"Imagine what he would have said had he known about us," she said. James studied her with a smile. "An orphan, James? Really?" she said with an over exaggerated accent. "How… uncivilized." James roared with laughter.

"I know you've never met him, but that was spot on," he said. Iris shook her head, smiling.

"Well. I may not have to deal with your father, but I do have Oliver's mother checking in quite often dropping hints here and there. Ever since he introduced us, she's been trying to get us married," Iris said.

"How's he doing?" James asked, his concern apparent. Iris shrugged.

"The same. He acts like everything is okay, but… the wall is still there," she said. Her brightness fell just a bit. "I just keep waiting, but… he won't talk about it. Our friend said I should just… force him to. But I don't want to push him farther away than he already is." James nodded.

"You have the patience of a saint, Poppy," he said. Iris laughed softly.

"Well… when we first met… I was in a bad sort of way. And he was very patient with me. So, it's only fair that I allow him the same," she said. James nodded. He had always sensed there was something about her that she hid from most everyone. Something she didn't talk about. Much like she had never wanted to talk about her sister and brother-in-law. Or her parents. Outside the fact they had all died, that is. An air of sadness had always been settled around her. Despite her openness with him back in the day, she was still fairly secretive and a part of her was closed off. He could still sense it. The fact that she had found someone to open up to was nothing short of a miracle.

"It sounds like he is the person you needed back then. And now he needs you. All you can do is trust that the connection between you is strong enough. And it'll lead him back to you," James said, turning serious for a moment. Iris nodded.

"I know… Sometimes I can still feel it. At night, when he's asleep. He reaches out for me. Just to know I'm there. The old Oliver I fell in love with is still there," she said with a sad smile.

"Well, however it goes, you'll always have a drinking buddy in me," James added, grinning. Iris laughed.

"Sometimes I worry about the sheer amount of alcohol we consume together. You're going to put me into an early grave, James," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but at least you'll go out having fun," he quipped. "Bottoms up."

* * *

"Not that I don't enjoy just the guys, but where is Iris? Not like her to be off somewhere without you," George asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table before taking a long drink of his beer.

"She's out with the muggle bloke again," Oliver said neutrally. "Think it's the second or third time they've caught up."

"James? Hmm, she's mentioned him at the shop," George replied. "Seems like an okay sort."

"Is that so?" Oliver asked. Once again, it appeared as though Iris had shared more with George than him. Though he supposed it made sense. The two were working together nearly every day. George looked at him confused.

"Yea. Seems some of their adventures together were the inspiration behind a few of her potions," he said. "Plus, anyone that enjoys getting into a spot of trouble here or there seems to be okay in my book." Oliver nodded and took a sip of his beer. George turned to the face him on the sofa. "Haven't you two talked about him?" Oliver shrugged.

"She's brought him up a few times, but we didn't really get into it," he said.

"And you're okay with that?" George asked.

"I suppose. How should I feel?" Oliver asked. He was upset that she hadn't shared as much with him as George, yes, but at the same time, it was no one's fault but his own. Every day, she tried to talk to him, but he would find something to do to avoid talking to her for too long. It's not like he had been open and eager for long conversations with her lately.

"Don't you want to know more about this bloke your girl is running off to hang out with?" George asked. "They were practically dating."

"It was years ago. I trust Iris," Oliver responded.

"It's not a matter a trust, Wood. It's a matter of listening to your girlfriend when she talks to you. Or just… talking to her period," he said.

"And I suppose you know more about that than I do," Oliver said, starting to feel a bit tense. George was entering territory that Oliver didn't want to get into.

"At this point, I might as well be dating Iris seeing as she spends more time talking with me than you," he said, not intending it to come out as harsh as it did. Oliver flinched slightly.

"Really?" he asked, staring ahead at the fireplace.

"Did you know Shacklebolt offered her a position with the Ministry?" George said. Oliver turned to look at him. "I'll take that as a no. He wants her to be an auror." Oliver looked down at his hands.

"What'd she say?" he asked.

"She turned it down. She said she didn't want to back out on helping me with the shop, but I know she mostly did it for you," he said. "She's happy enough, but I could tell that she was seriously tempted to take the offer. Even Percy told her she should consider it."

"Why would she turn it down for me? I wouldn't have stopped her from taking the job if she had told me," Oliver said, looking up. "She's her own person. If she wants to be an auror, she should be an auror."

"Will you come off it, Wood? How can you be so… clueless?" George practically yelled. Oliver jumped slightly. "Merlin's beard, Iris has been sugarcoating things. Now I see why she's running off to drink with James every other night." He stood and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, still a bit stunned by George's outburst.

"To get bloody drunk with someone who's not a zombie," he shouted without looking back. Oliver watched as George stopped for a moment and turned, taking a few steps back towards him.

"I know it's not easy, but you've got to come off it, Wood. We've all had our share of struggles the last year. We're all learning how to deal and cope. Even Iris. You are not the only one. I lost my bloody brother, for Merlin's sakes, and you don't see me shutting down or closing myself off," he said. "What's more, you have someone amazing - who wants to listen and help you. And you're too… too… I don't know if it's fear or what, but you've got to let go of whatever it is. Talk. To. Her. You keep this up, and you will lose her. You're my mate and always will be, but right now, you're being a prat."

With that, George turned on his heel and stormed out of the flat. Oliver leaned forward on the sofa and rubbed his face, staring at the fire. George was right. And he had voiced Oliver's biggest fear. That she would eventually leave - that he would succeed in pushing her away. But at the same time, he wasn't sure he wanted her to know everything. Oliver pushed himself off the sofa and walked over to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing a bottle of firewhisky, feeling like he needed something a bit stronger to process George's words. He then grabbed a glass and walked back to the sofa, sitting down and placing them on the table. He poured himself a generous portion and stared into the fire.

* * *

A couple hours later, Iris quietly let herself into the flat. She had managed to escape without getting drunk this time, but still didn't want to bother Oliver. He had been pulling long hours lately with the league - either working or training. Between that and the daily nightmares, she wanted him to get whatever sleep he could. She stepped into the bedroom and noticed the bed still made. That was odd. Iris turned and walked down the corridor into the living room. Oliver was passed out on the couch, a nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey on the table in front of him next to a glass. She stood and watched him, filling with worry. She wasn't sure how to take this development. Sighing, she walked over to him, deciding the best thing to do was to try and get him to wake up enough so that she could help him to bed. She tossed her purse down and pulled off her jacket before stepping next to him.

"Oliver. Oliver, I need to you wake up a bit for me," she said, shaking him. Would have been easier to levitate him into the room, she supposed, but she wanted to make sure he hadn't just drank himself into a coma. Oliver stirred a bit. He swung his head around and peered at her through blurry eyes.

"Iris," he slurred. He took her face in his hands and squinted at her a bit. "Tha you?" Iris nodded.

"Yea. You seem to have had a bit to drink," she said, wrinkling her nose slightly at his whisky breath. "C'mon, let's get you to bed." She pulled his arm around her shoulder and tried to lift him. Oliver was still in a bit of a stupor and the large Quidditch player was too much for her to lift on her own.

"I need you to stand, darling," she said, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Oh yea… bed," he said. This time, he helped push himself off the sofa. Together, they both stumbled down the corridor.

"Iris, do you love me?" he asked suddenly. Iris sighed. He must be really, stinking drunk.

"Of course I do, Oliver," she said, concentrating on not bumping into the walls of the corridor or running into the staircase.

"Are you happy?" he inquired. Dear god, he was persistent. They had just walked into the room. Oliver stopped her, swaying a bit. "Are you happy?" he asked again. Iris looked up into his eyes and swallowed.

"Yes, I am," she said. Oliver reached up and touched her face.

"You're lying," he slurred. There wasn't any anger or disappointment. It didn't sound like an accusation. More like he was just confirming something.

"I'm not," she said, moving towards the bed. She managed to get him sitting on the edge and was now moving to lift his legs up. Thank god he was already clad in pajama pants. She was glad she wouldn't have had to deal with undressing him in this state.

"I did make you happy… before… but now, James makes you happy, doesn't he?" Iris sighed. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having with a rather drunk Oliver.

"Oliver, you're drunk. Let's talk about this tomorrow," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Iris," he said. She stopped and turned to face him. He was sitting up, his eyes wide with tears. "I'm sorry I don't make you happy anymore. I'm sorry I'm holding you back." She walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. She took his hands in hers.

"Oliver…," she said, softly. So this is what had been bothering him. Or at least part of it. To be honest, it was coming out in a jumbled mess and she wasn't sure why he thought he was holding her back.

"If you want, you should take the Ministry job. Don't let me stop you. It's okay," he went on. "I'll be fine. And James… it's okay. I'm fine." Iris chuckled softly as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Oliver, you're not holding me back. And there's nothing with James. I love _you_ ," she said softly, peering into his dark brown eyes. She brushed his cheek gently, feeling the scratchy start of a beard. She wasn't sure how much of this he was registering, but she would still try.

"You're too good for me, Iris," he slurred. "Too good. I don't deserve you." Iris sighed and shook her head.

"That's not true, Oliver William Wood," she said.

"Couldn't even protect you… it's my fault. You were in a coma because of me," he said. Iris took his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"No. No. It's not your fault. You saved me, Oliver," she said. Oliver stared at her. Iris slowly dropped her hands to her lap. He reached up and traced her face with his finger, then gently played with a loose curl.

"I thought I lost you… but you're here. But it's my fault. But I'll do better," he said. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Can't lose you again. George's right. I can't lose you." He then swayed and bit and lay back on the bed. "Can't lose you," he murmured. Iris watched him a bit and then stood. She turned and walked to the bathroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas, then threw cold water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror as it dripped off.

Her eyes were red and her face was slightly puffy from crying. But the same steely determination that had kept her alive all those years was there. This time, she was determined that she wouldn't give up on Oliver. She sighed and walked back into the bedroom. Oliver was asleep. She walked over and crawled into bed, lying on her side facing him. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed softly. He was still in there. She hoped with all her heart that he would remember something from tonight. That maybe this was just the first step towards tearing down the wall he had built around him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Oliver was still snoring in bed next to her when Iris woke up. She quietly crept out of bed, letting him sleep more. She knew he was going to have one hell of a hangover when he did wake up, so she went to the kitchen and got a pot of coffee brewing, then ran upstairs to her chemistry set in the library, fishing out a bottle of her hangover tonic from a large case she kept there. She smiled slightly as she looked down at the bottle, remembering the morning after the Halloween party nearly two years ago. It was the first time they had gone out as a couple. Then, she was the one who had gotten much more drunk than intended and he had helped her into bed. Iris looked over at the coffee pot as she walked back into the kitchen. It was ready. She poured herself a cup and went and sat at the kitchen table, staring out the windows at the bright day at the building across the street. It was Saturday. She didn't have to be at the shop and Oliver wouldn't need to do anything for the league. As soon as he woke up, she would give him the tonic and then they were going to talk.

Maybe there was something to George's advice.

About 20 minutes later, Iris heard shuffling in the corridor. She looked over and watched as Oliver emerged. He was showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with his Quidditch bag thrown over his shoulder. Though his face betrayed the throbbing headache pounding his skull.

"Are you going out?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. The look of happy expectation on her face had quickly dissolved into confusion, then disappointment. Oliver stopped with a shocked look on his face, as though he wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Ehm, yea. Some of the guys wanted to get in some training on the outdoor pitch before the weather gets too cold," he said, grimacing slightly at his headache. Iris took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He didn't remember anything from last night. Or he was very good at pretending he didn't. She looked down at the vial on the table in front of her and picked it up. She held it out to him and looked out the window again, sipping her coffee. Oliver walked over and took the vial from her hand.

"Thanks," he said. "You're a lifesaver." He took a sip and relaxed, feeling the immediate effects of the tonic. He sat the bottle down on the table next to Iris. "I'll be back before dinner," he said before kissing her on top of the head and turning to walk to the corridor. Iris nodded.

"Alright then," she said hollowly, this time finally unable to disguise her hurt. Oliver paused for a moment and turned to look back at her. She heard him stop and glanced over at him, her bright green eyes holding a certain heartache. For a moment, she saw a flash of something in his before he turned and continued on.

"Have a good day!" he shouted halfheartedly trying to insert a bit of cheerfulness, but failing miserably. Once she heard the door shut behind him, she allowed the tears pooling in her eyes to silently fall. Of course last night changed nothing. She pushed herself out of the chair and walked over to the French windows, coffee in hand. She stared out the window a moment before pushing it open and walking out on the balcony, taking a deep breath of the crisp fall air. She walked over and sat at the table, looking up at the bright blue sky. The tears were still silently falling down her cheeks, but she didn't care to wipe them away.

From the street, Oliver glance up and saw her on the balcony, staring up at the sky, with the sun flashing off the tears on her face. He looked away and kept walking. He woke up with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment. He didn't remember all the details of last night, but had enough recollection that he couldn't bring himself to face her. There was no training that morning, but he figured spending the day beating his body up would be a good way to clear his head. He hadn't expected her to be at the table when he walked out. She had been going to the shop nearly every day. But after last night, of course she would be waiting to talk to him.

That look in her eyes. She had seemed so relieved and hopeful when he first walked out. It killed him to see it quickly fade away. But he wasn't ready. Not yet.

* * *

At some point, Iris had gone in and gotten herself ready. Needing something to do, she had pulled out some vegetables she planned to put in a stew later. It was a few hours too early to start on food prep, but chopping was one way to get out her frustration. Amid chops, she heard Harry coming down the stairs. He seemed much more rested than usual.

"You're looking rather fresh," she said with a smile.

"Feeling a bit fresher," he responded. "Got any coffee left?" Iris nodded.

"It's over there in the pot," she said, going back to chopping.

"Thanks," he said as he went over and poured a mug. He then walked over to the open window and peered out. The breeze was getting slightly chillier. The days were still warm, but nights and mornings were getting colder. "Where's Wood? I thought he didn't have anything today." There was a bit of a pause before Iris answered. Harry glanced back at her, noticing that she was staring slightly menacingly at the vegetables that she had been chopping.

"He said some of the players wanted to meet up for training this morning," she said. "Get more in outside before the weather gets too cold." She began chopping again, this time a bit more vehemently than before. Harry surmised that something must have happened, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask. Not when Iris had a knife in her hand. He walked back towards her, slowly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, cautiously. Iris stopped chopping and looked up at him, tears already starting to form in her eyes.

"For god's sake, I've already cried once this morning and I'd like not to start again," she said as she dropped the knife and wiped at her face furiously. "That, damn… man-child!" she shouted. Harry jumped slightly, not expecting to see an outburst. "He goes and gets completely smashed last night. I come in and have to help him into bed. And then he goes off on this… drunken…" she flung her arms up into the air, "I don't know… confession time. And he's asking if I'm happy and if I still love him. And then he apologizes and says he doesn't deserve me and he'd try harder. Then this morning, I get up assuming we're going to FINALLY talk… Like REALLY talk… And he goes off to play bloody Quidditch, acting like NOTHING happened!" She yelled in frustration. "FUCK!" Iris slammed her hands down on the counter and attempted to regain control of herself.

"Do you feel better?" Harry asked. Iris looked up at him, her eyes red from tears of frustration. She was silent a moment before starting to laugh.

"I think I actually do," she said, slightly breathlessly. "I didn't realize how badly I wanted to yell until now."

"Sometimes it helps," he said. Iris nodded. She looked down at the vegetables.

"I need to finish this up," she said, getting back to work.

"You think maybe he was embarrassed?" Harry asked suddenly. He had walked over and sat at the island, watching Iris. She paused a moment and looked up at him.

"Maybe," she said. "Still frustrating as hell."

"But… it's a step," Harry said.

"An annoyingly small one," she muttered. She put the knife down and put all the vegetables into a tupperware container to save for later.

"Perhaps it might do you some good to get out of the flat today," Harry said. Iris stopped her cleaning and looked up at him.

"What do you propose?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"It's been a long time since I've done anything muggle. Maybe we could go see a movie?" he suggested. Iris blinked at him slightly.

"You want to see a movie?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Why not? Dudley talked about them so much that I've always wanted to see one," he said. Iris' eyes widened.

"You mean all that time with Petunia and you never went to see a movie? Even I got to see a few," Iris said. Harry smiled.

"Then it's settled. You'll take me to see my first movie today," he said as he hopped off the stool. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Iris laughed as she and Harry walked down the sidewalk of Diagon Alley.

"That was spectacular," she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting it to be so funny."

"But did you really have to jump and knock half the popcorn out?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't expecting that explosion," Iris said. "We should do this more often."

"We should. Make it a weekly thing," he responded. Iris looked at him and smiled. She had to admit that Harry had the right idea by getting out. She no longer felt as angry or frustrated as she did this morning. She had decided she would wait until later that night to talk to Oliver. One way or another, they would have it out tonight.

"I-Iris?" a voice said. Iris stopped and looked ahead, her eyes wide as she immediately recognized James. He was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a parcel in his arms, mouth gaping.

"James?" she looked around then back at him. "What are you doing here?" she almost whispered. Harry looked back and forth between Iris and the tall, dark-headed man standing in front of them. James was the name of her old friend. But he could have sworn that she said he was muggle. What would he be doing in Diagon Alley?

"Um, well… I live here. What are you-" he suddenly stopped, recognizing Harry standing next to her. It became apparent that he was putting it all together as a look of understanding came over his face. "This is your nephew? Harry." Iris nodded silently. He smiled and started laughing. "This whole time we were both… Christ, this is something."

"You're a wizard?" she asked. He nodded.

"And you… you're Iris Evans," he stated simply. Iris stared at him, still in shock. Harry stepped forward.

"Well, you must be this James that we've heard all about. It's nice to finally meet you," Harry said stepping forward. He stuck his hand out and James firmly shook it.

"I've heard all about you. My younger sister was in your year at Hogwarts. Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," he said. As if Harry couldn't get anymore shocked by the day's events. Iris looked back and forth between the two, unable to speak.

"I think you've broken her," Harry quipped as he looked at Iris, amused. James laughed.

"Why don't we get some tea and see if we can clear some things up," James suggested. Iris looked at him and nodded. "Follow me." He turned and started walking. Harry and Iris followed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Iris finally said as she caught up with him. James looked down at her.

"Well, I thought you were muggle. I couldn't very well tell you I was a wizard, could I? I suspect that was the same reason why you never said anything to me," he stated matter-of-factly. Iris nodded.

"Something like that," she said. James recalled the bits and pieces of her story that he had heard since he returned to England. There was still an air of mystery around Iris, but word had gotten out after the battle of Hogwarts. That Harry had an aunt. And how she had protected many during the fight - though no one was too sure exactly how she did it. James looked down at her, this time with a sense of awe. All those secrets he had sensed before, he now understood a bit more why she kept them.

And now everything she had said about Oliver made sense. They had been there, fighting together. They lost friends. Trauma like that was sure to have lasting effects. He glanced back down at her, amazed to see she seemed to be adjusting well. He wanted to ask her about it, but for now, he pushed it aside. He would wait until the next time they were alone to broach the subject.

"Here we are," he said, walking up to a small tea shop. They went in and sat at a table in front of the window. James quickly ordered.

"So this whole time you thought Iris was muggle and she thought you were muggle?" Harry said once they were situated. James looked at him, still not quite believing that the nephew Iris had been talking about was none other than Harry Potter. Nor that she was the long-lost sister of Lily Potter. Nor that the Oliver she was so worried about was the Puddlemere United keeper, Oliver Wood. He still couldn't quite put together the Iris he knew before with the Iris he had heard about. But they were the one and the same.

"It would appear so," he said, amused. "So that time you snuck us backstage…"

"I charmed the guard into letting us in," Iris admitted. "And the time you got tickets to a supposedly sold out show?"

"I transfigured two receipts," he said. Iris found herself laughing and shaking her head.

"I can't believe this whole time I didn't catch on at all," she said.

"Nor I, though I suppose we were both too concerned with hiding our own magic that we didn't think to see it in the other," he said.

"So you two really did sneak into concerts all the time when you were younger?" Harry asked, excited to meet someone from Iris' past. Someone who held good memories for her.

"Quite a bit," James admitted. "And got roaring drunk a fair amount as well."

"What on earth were you doing out in muggle London?" Iris asked.

"Rebelling," James said. Iris laughed.

"Good lord," she said. Harry watched the two. He hadn't seen Iris laugh like this in awhile. It was almost like she was her old self.

The three chatted for a good two hours or so, with Iris and James trading stories. Harry would chime in with questions from time to time. But it was starting to get late and Iris remembered she still needed to get dinner on before Oliver got back. They parted ways on the sidewalk with a promise to have James over in the near future, now that the secret was out.

Harry glanced over at Iris as they walked home, catching her smiling.

"It seems like you two were close," he said. She nodded.

"He was the only real friend I had during that time," she said.

"Didn't you say you dated?" he asked.

"Well… not really. Close. But, I knew I couldn't get close to anyone back then. And now I know why he was a bit hesitant as well. Blimey, not only is he a wizard, he's a pureblood," she said.

"Well, I like him," Harry said. "He seems nice. And he's a Quidditch fan. He'll have a lot to talk about with Wood." Iris nodded.

"That they will," she said. "That they will."

* * *

Oliver walked with purpose. He was weaving his way down Diagon Alley towards the flat. He had trained hard all day, pushing himself harder than he had in awhile, and it had been good for him. Not just for the approaching season, but it cleared his head. He knew he needed to talk to Iris. And now, he felt more like he could. He was still a bit embarrassed about last night, but more than that, he was ashamed that he had shied away from talking about it with Iris that morning.

They needed to talk. If things were ever going to work out between them, they needed to communicate and holding back out of fear of how she would react wouldn't do either any good. So tonight, they would talk. He felt lighter after he had made the decision. There was a slight bounce in his step. Tonight, he would finally make the first move to getting them back to where they used to be. He could almost hear Iris' laughter in his mind. Not the forced laughter of late, but her old laugh. Like that night at the Halloween party. It had been so long ago, but the memory was so fresh.

Oliver stopped, realizing the laughter wasn't in his head. He looked around and froze when he realized it was wafting from the open door of a tea shop. In the window, he saw Iris sitting, laughing with Harry and a tall, dark-haired man with light blue eyes. He watched, confused. He had a vague recognition of him. He was a few years older, but he remembered seeing him at Hogwarts. Parkinson. He had been in Ravenclaw.

"God, James. You remember the time we had to fight off the groupies?" Iris said, her voice clear as day through the open door.

"I thought they were going to slaughter you. Wait… was that you that made them go away?" he asked. Iris nodded.

"Guilty," she said.

"They were chased off by a swarm of bees," James said, turning to fill Harry in. Oliver stiffened a bit. So this was James. He was still a bit confused, as he thought he was muggle. More than that, he took in Iris' easy demeanor with him. James' broad shoulders were shaking with laughter as Iris reached for her tea, her face full of mirth. James was looking over at her, his awe and attraction evident on his face.

Something stirred in Oliver. Without thinking he found himself taking a step towards the door of the shop. That was his girlfriend that James was openly admiring. But just as suddenly, he stopped, gripping the shoulder of his bag tightly. Oliver shook his head. No. He wouldn't go in. He didn't want to make a scene. He stepped back. Finally, ripping his eyes from them, he walked towards home.


	10. Chapter 10

Iris and Harry walked into the flat, still laughing.

"Now I understand why you get on with George so well," Harry said. "You're just as much a troublemaker as he is." Iris shrugged.

"I was. Not so much anymore," she said.

"Ah, so with age does come wisdom," Harry mused. Iris light hit his arm.

"Go get cleaned up. I've got to start dinner. Oliver should be here soon," she said. Harry disappeared upstairs to his room. Iris continued into the living room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Oliver sitting at the island, a glass of whisky in front of him.

"Ah, good. You're home," she said brightly, hoping to cover the worry in her voice. This would be the second night in a row she found him with a whisky glass in front of him. She walked into the kitchen, setting her purse down on the counter. "I'll just get dinner on and we can eat soon." She started for the fridge but stopped, sensing coldness coming from Oliver. She looked over at him. "How was training?" she asked.

"So James isn't a muggle?" he asked. Iris was confused. How could he know that? She just found out herself.

"No. He's not. But how did you-"

"I saw you at the tea shop," he said before taking a drink.

"You did? Why didn't you come in? I would have loved to introduce you. Turns out he's quite the Puddlemere fan," she said. Oliver looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"I saw the way he looked at you," he said. Iris resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she took a deep breath.

"Oliver-"

"He looks at you the way I do," he said.

"You mean the way you used to," Iris retorted before she could catch herself. Oliver flinched slightly. He looked back down at his glass. There was tense silence for a few moments. "I didn't…" Iris stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"Do you have feelings for him?" he finally said. Iris stared at him, not answering. She could feel her anger and frustration building. She finally laughed haggardly, shaking her head.

"Really? After everything we've been through? That's the question you're going to ask?" she exclaimed. "Honestly, Oliver. Some days I feel like you're the one who would rather I not be here. And no. I don't have feelings for him. He's an old friend and nothing more." He looked up at her.

"Do you really think I feel that way?" he asked quietly.

"Well it's not like you spend much time talking to me. How should I know? The only time you've ever been open with me was when you were piss drunk."

"You haven't been quite open with me either. Why didn't you tell me about Shacklebolt?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject," Iris spat. They both stared at each other. "You…" she stopped. She walked around the island and stood next to him. "You are the only one I have ever loved. And I still love you, Oliver. Though some days I do wonder why I bother." Oliver stared at his glass. "God dammit, will you look at me?!" she shouted. Oliver gripped his glass. Iris gasped as hot tears ran down her cheeks. "So is this how it's going to be?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at her. Her bright green eyes were more alight with tears. Everything came rushing back at once. The pain. The guilt. He looked away. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. Iris gasped at the breadth of it as she felt everything running through him. But still, she refused to look into his mind. She needed to hear it from his lips.

"I can feel you, Oliver," she said softly. "Please. Just… say something." He sat, staring at his glass. Silent. Iris reached forward, touching his arm, just wanting him to know that physically she was there. Her mind wandered to that day at Hogwarts when she couldn't feel him and how relieved and joyful she was when she found him again. Oliver glanced down at her hand on his arm, seeing her memory as well.

"I promised I wouldn't look into your mind and I haven't. I can't help you unless you tell me what to do," she said. Oliver looked back at his glass, shaking his head. "Tell me what to do, Oliver!" Abruptly he pushed the chair out and stood.

"I don't know what to tell you, Iris!" he shouted. He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with guilt. "I… every time I look at you… I see how I failed you."

"That's not true-"

"But it is! It's because of me that you…" he stopped. A sob escaped Iris' lips. She reached for him.

"It's not you-" He moved away from her. "Please, Oliver. Don't push me away!" He turned his back on her, feeling the onslaught of emotions. More tears rolled down Iris' cheeks. She wanted nothing more to look into his mind and see what he wasn't telling her, what was causing him to beat himself up this way, but she wouldn't. She didn't want to break that trust with him. It was about the only thing they had at that moment.

"I don't want you to know," he said.

"We're never going to move forward unless you talk to me," she said. "And I don't know how much longer I can take of this… this wall between us." His head dropped as he sighed. He turned around and looked at her, the pain apparent in his eyes. She was right. He knew it. Not but a few hours ago he had every intention of opening up to her. And yet, he was still resisting. He walked passed her and sat on the sofa. Cautiously, Iris walked over and sat next to him. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face, steeling himself.

"I don't know if I can do this," he whispered. Iris placed her hand on his leg.

"You can. You're strong enough," she said softly. He took a deep breath.

"When I saw you… that day… when you showed up and… I thought you were dead," he said. "I thought you had died and it was my fault." Without thinking, Iris looked into his mind. She saw herself lying on the ground, lifeless. Oliver was weeping over her.

 _"Iris! Come back to me!"_

A tear slid down Iris' cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver," she said. He looked at her, shaking his head.

"No, you have no reason to apologize. You were only there because of me," he said. It was Iris' turn to shake her head.

"I will not let you put this on yourself, Oliver. You had no idea that Brom would try to trap you that night," she said. "You've got to stop blaming yourself for what happened to me. I certainly don't blame you." He took a deep breath, looking away. "Besides… it's because of me that you had to go into hiding. Not to mention all the worry I caused you..."

Oliver looked back up at her. Iris had turned to look into the fire.

"I put you all in danger. It's because of me that you had to run… I cursed you with my past," she said. Her own dark memories resurfaced. Years of hiding and always looking over her shoulder. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. Oliver sucked in a quick breath as he felt the wave of emotions rolling through her. He caught a glimpse of her memories. Iris sighed heavily, pulling him back into the present.

"I saw… did you mean for me to see that?" he asked. Iris looked over at him, eyes wide. She didn't realize she had projected on him. He shouldn't have been able to see anything unless she willed it.

"No… you shouldn't be able to see…," she murmured. "Not unless I want you to."

"Perhaps… it's our connection," he said. Iris thought for a moment. It would make sense. Even Harry still sometimes got a glimpse into her mind. It just didn't happen as often nowadays - now that she had gotten control. She looked up at him, still feeling his guilt. She reached up and placed her hand on his face, determined to make him see that he had saved her - not doomed her. Oliver closed his eyes as the images flew through his mind. Iris spending all that time on the run. Alone. Scared. Unable to trust.

She showed him those days when he would visit her at Headquarters. How she slowly opened up to him. That day at Hogwarts when she told him everything. And he said he loved her. She showed him everything from her perspective - not holding back anything that she had felt during those times.

" _You cannot run from love, Iris. Love makes you stronger," Lupin said._

Oliver blinked, his sight coming into focus on Iris' face.

"You see… you did save me. You were always the key to staying in control," she said. Oliver shook his head, looking away.

"But I didn't protect you that day," he said. Iris leaned closer to him.

"No one could protect me, Oliver. I couldn't even protect myself. Not then. I needed to… I needed to find that strength within myself," she said. "But you were always there in my mind when I slept. The thought of seeing you again, being with you, kept me alive and fighting." Oliver laughed a bit haggardly.

"It was you that kept me going while we were on the run," he said, glancing at her. "The thought of you waking up. Though I'll admit, there were days I started to lose hope. But Tonks and her insufferable optimism. She was determined not to let me." Iris smiled at the memory of the purple-haired woman. Her friend. Iris looked into his mind, seeing her clearly there. Tears sprung into her eyes.

" _She will come back. You have to stay strong for her, Oliver," she said. Oliver shook his head, pacing._

" _It's my fault," he said._

" _Would you stop with the bloody pacing! It's giving me a headache!" she shouted, her hair turning bright orange. Oliver stopped and looked at her. Tonks walked over to him. "Iris is strong. So much stronger than any of us. She will wake up. She will come back. And she'll be beyond pissed if she finds you've gone off the deep end." Oliver smiled down at the witch._

" _Very well," he said. Tonks smiled._

" _Good. Now get cleaned up," she ordered._

" _Why?"_

" _Because we're having a wedding."_

The scene changed. She saw Tonks and Remus standing in the middle of a small living room awash in candlelight. Oliver stood to the side and watched as they quietly said their vows and kissed, Tonks' face bright with happiness. A lone tear traced down Oliver's cheek as he thought of Iris.

"There were moments of happiness," he said, bringing Iris back to the present. "But most of it was… running. Trying to stay ahead of the Death Eaters and snatchers. It got harder once Tonks got pregnant. But we managed." Iris nodded.

"You were there when he was born?" she asked. Oliver nodded.

"Not in the room or anything, but I was in the house. He was so tiny," he mused. "Looked so much like… like the both of them. They named him Teddy." Iris leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Oliver looked down at her. He then reached up and wrapped his arm around her. Iris sighed. It was the first time he had held her like this outside of his sleep since they left his parents' house.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Iris said softly. "I should have been there. I could have… done something." Oliver felt a sharp pain in his chest at her apology. He hadn't realized how much she had been struggling with her own guilt.

"We can't change anything. All that matters now, is that you came back," he said. More than that, he found himself actually believing it. The pain and guilt were still there. As well as the sorrow. But it had gotten a bit lighter. A bit easier to breath.

He had missed this. This closeness that they had.

"I missed this too," Iris said.

"Are you planning on spending the rest of the night in my head?" Oliver asked, his voice holding a hint of a smile. Iris' heart soared. She could hear it. The old Oliver. She sat up and looked at him.

"No. I plan to spend the rest of the night here. Talking to you," she said, smiling. Oliver leaned in, brushing her lips with his. A shiver went through Iris. They stared at each other a moment before Oliver covered her mouth with his. Iris relished the moment, but still pulled away, staring deep into Oliver's eyes. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," he said. "And… there is more… but I just… I need a bit more time." Iris nodded.

"Take as much time as you need, Oliver," she said. "I'm just glad that you're talking." Oliver smiled.

"God, I've missed kissing you," he said, a twinkle in his eye and he leaned in to kiss her again. Iris giggled. From behind them came the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"As happy as this makes me, I'm a bit hungry and wondering what we're doing about supper?" Harry said from the corridor. Iris and Oliver looked over.

"Ah, sorry about that, Harry. We got a bit distracted," Iris said, glancing at Oliver.

"No worries. Maybe some sort of takeout would suffice? I volunteer to go," he said, grinning. "I was thinking that Chinese place we saw earlier today."

"That sounds like a grand idea. Take your time," Oliver said. Iris laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll be back in about an hour then," Harry said before turning and walking out the door.

"We've got one hour," Oliver said, giving Iris a look. Her eyes widened as she noticed the mischievous glint in them. In one smooth move, he stood and pulled Iris up into his arms.

"Oliver William Wood! What are you doing?" she shouted as he started carrying her towards their room.

"Making the best of an hour."

* * *

Later that night after dinner, while they lie in bed, arms wrapped around each other, Iris sighed contently.

"So, how are things going at the shop?" Oliver asked. It was almost as though the floodgates had been opened. While he was still hesitant to get into too much of the last year, he wanted to know everything from Iris. It was almost as it was before.

"Well. There's a lot of work to be done. Getting the shop put right again probably won't take too long, but it's going to take awhile to restock the shelves," she said. "It was hard for George at first, but I think the more time we spend there, the easier it gets."

"I imagine he's had a right hard time," Oliver said, feeling bad that he hadn't been there more for his friend. Iris nodded.

"He and Percy both. But Percy had his work at the Ministry to help him - now that he's been made head of a department. And George now has the shop. I think they'll be okay in time," she said.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Perce as well?" Oliver asked. Iris glanced up at him.

"Well, it's not like I was getting a lot of stimulating conversation here," she joked. Oliver flinched.

"I deserved that," he said.

"At least you're finally opening up," she said.

"So tell me about this James who was never actually a muggle. Harry says he's some sort of ex-boyfriend of yours," he said, changing the subject. Iris laughed softly.

"Like I said, he's an old friend. Harry and I ran into him today in Diagon Alley. Frightened the daylights out of me," she said. "But turns out the entire time I had been trying to hide who I was, he was doing the same."

"I recognized him. He was a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts. In Ravenclaw. His family is one of the 28," he said. Iris looked up at him.

"What's that?" she asked. "Some sort of special pureblood club?" Oliver chuckled.

"The Sacred 28. Twenty-eight families who are considered completely pureblood. The Weasleys are one as well," he said.

"That would explain James' father's obsession with getting him to marry a pureblood witch," she responded.

"He's getting married?" he asked, perking up at the news.

"Not yet, no. But his father is already trying to arrange something," she said. "Ghastly business, arranged marriages." Oliver frowned.

"I wouldn't much like that," he said. "What if you got stuck with someone you hated?"

"Would make for a very unhappy marriage," Iris replied. The two were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts about marriage. Iris wasn't sure she was ready to dive into that topic just yet.

"What's this about turning down a job at the ministry?" Oliver asked, suddenly changing the subject again.

"Oh, ehm, Shacklebolt came by and asked me to be an auror," Iris said, grateful for the change. "I… it didn't feel right." Oliver looked down at her.

"With your gifts, it seems like the perfect job for you," he said. Iris sighed.

"Perhaps. But I'm not sure I want to go running off to some dangerous job," she said. "And I couldn't abandon George."

"Well, he's not going to need you forever. Might be something to think about for the future," he said. Iris nodded.

"Perhaps," she said.

"You're tempted to take it, aren't you?" he asked. Iris shrugged.

"I'm… curious. But at the same time, when you spend your entire life running from danger, it seems a bit foolish to go willingly running back into it," she said. "Besides, we already have enough aurors in the family."

"Makes sense," Oliver finally said after thinking about it a moment. Iris yawned.

"As much as I would love to spend the entire night talking with you, I fear I can't keep my eyes open another minute," she said, smiling. Oliver leaned down and kissed her again.

"Get some rest. Plenty more time tomorrow to talk," he said. Iris settled in next to him and closed her eyes.

"Oliver," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Red."


	11. Chapter 11

Iris opened her eyes the next morning, noticing that the bed next to her was empty. Again. She frowned slightly, hoping that after they had made amends that Oliver would have at least given her a kiss good-bye or something before he left. She hadn't even been aware that he had somewhere to be that day. It was Sunday after all. She sat up and stretched, glancing over at the sunlight pouring in through the white curtains. She heard the door open and turned to look as Oliver walked through the door, a tray in hand laden with breakfast. Iris grinned as he walked around to her side of the bed and placed it in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Felt like I needed to make up for being an arse," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, this is lovely. Thank you," she said. Oliver walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her, putting his arm around her and reaching down to grab a piece of bacon. "Hey, I thought this was my breakfast?"

"I put enough there for both of us," he said. Iris laughed and started eating.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing. No Quidditch until tomorrow," Oliver said.

"So, what do you intend to do?" she asked. "George is supposed to come over this afternoon so we can talk products."

"I owled him and told him to make it a dinner meeting. I wanted to have you to myself all day," he said, a bit of a mischievous glint in his eye again.

"And Harry?" Iris asked, smiling slightly.

"He's off on a date with Ginny."

"What do you have planned?" she asked before biting into a piece of bacon.

"Well, I figured we could play it by ear. Either spend a leisurely day together around the apartment. Or go out," he said. Iris leaned over and kissed him.

"That sounds amazing. And for once, I don't really want to get out of the flat," she said, grinning.

"Good. Now eat up," he said. "I don't intend on either of us getting out of this bed until at least lunch."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Iris and Oliver sat out on the balcony, basking in the afternoon sun and nice weather. She sipped on a glass of lemonade.

"I'm not sure if I ever mentioned this, but you really got your hands on a nice flat, Oliver," she said, looking over at him. He shrugged.

"The league pays well. Though I got this for a steal. It had been gutted, so they cut the purchase price way down if I agreed to cover the renovations myself," he said with a shrug. "Did a bit here and there as I could afford it. Over all, didn't cost as much as it looks." Iris smiled at him.

"Well, hopefully in a few months I'll be able to contribute more," she said. "I feel like a freeloader." She had been living off the bit of money she made at Hogwarts, but that was fast approaching gone. Harry had insisted on transferring some of the funds his parents left to him - as Lily's surviving younger sister he said it was only right. Iris tried to turn him down, but had found he went and did it regardless. Oliver chuckled.

"Iris, I'm more than happy to take care of things," he said. "And I'm able to."

"Yea, but you haven't worked for over a year," she said. "I'm amazed you could even keep this place."

"Well, I bought it," he said. "So nothing to worry about with rent. As for everything else… I have money saved up, plus I got a signing bonus. And my new contract is, well, it's a bit bigger than my previous ones. So, we'll be fine." He looked over at Iris and smiled. "You don't have to worry." Iris nodded. She was so used to living on next to nothing that it was almost like being in a fairy tale. Living in such a nice place. With the man she loved. Not having to worry about day-to-day expenses. She smiled and took a deep breath, sighing softly.

"What's that for?" Oliver asked. She shrugged.

"Just… happy," she said.

"You've no idea how happy that makes me," he said. Iris smiled and reached over for his hand, squeezing.

"I think we'll be all right, Oliver William Wood," she said. He looked at his hand in hers.

"I believe so as well, Iris Rose Evans," he responded. At that moment an owl flew up and landed on the table. Iris immediately recognized it as belonging to Oliver's family. His mum must have written again.

"That was quick," Oliver said as he sat up and retrieved the letter.

"What?" Iris asked, confused.

"I owled her this morning. She had been asking when she and Da could come around to visit - been asking since we stayed with them over the summer. With things as they were... I, ah, kept putting it off. But decided to suggest some dates this morning while I was making breakfast," he said, opening the letter.

"When were you thinking?" Iris asked.

"Couple weeks from now," he said. He silently read through the letter and smiled.

"She's written to both of us," he said. He cleared his throat

"Dearest Oliver and Iris, I was overjoyed to get Oliver's letter this morning. His father and I would love to come for the weekend. We've been dying to come visit you since your visit here. And this one under much happier circumstances. We'd be delighted to see Harry as well, and hopefully hear a bit of good news from you two," he paused and looked up at Iris.

"Not particularly subtle, is she?" Iris asked, laughing softly.

"Well, we have been, what is it the muggles call it? 'Living in sin'? I suppose she's eagerly waiting for the day I make an honest woman of you," he said. Iris shook her head, a slight blush coming over her face as Oliver handed her the letter. She looked it over, reading over the details of their upcoming trip. They hadn't talked about marriage yet, though Iris had supposed they would eventually. Everyone else seemed all too keen to talk about their marriage, it seemed.

"Molly's been dropping hints in her letters as well," Iris said. She looked up at Oliver. "Seems our families are conspiring to get us hitched."

"A wedding would be a bit of cheery news after everything," he said, his face betraying a slight bit of pain before settling back into his previous look of amusement.

"You know, I've never actually been to a wedding before," she said. "I wouldn't have the foggiest idea as to how to plan one."

"I'm sure my mum would take care of most of that. We'd just need to show up in dress robes," he said. Iris laughed.

"No doubt Molly would want to join in. Fleur said that she planned nearly everything for her and Bill's," Iris replied. Oliver looked over at her.

"You've been talking to Fleur?" he asked. Iris shrugged.

"The odd owl here and there. Figured as she married into the Weasleys and Harry and I have basically been adopted into them, we might as well become friends," she said. "She's really quite nice. I'm hoping to have her and Bill over for dinner sometime soon. Now that things have set themselves right. Plus, Molly's been trying to set Percy up and we've got several theories on how that is going to go down." Oliver laughed loudly.

"Of course she'd be meddling. Who is the lucky girl?" he asked, taking a sip of his lemonade. Iris shrugged.

"Not one in particular, yet. She keeps sending random woman to Percy for advice on work in the Ministry. He hasn't seemed to pick up on it yet. Complains about how he doesn't have time to be mentoring," she said.

"Of course he wouldn't catch on," he said.

"She'd probably have better luck with Charlie," Iris mused.

"Why'd you think he chose to live in Romania?" Oliver asked. Iris laughed. This was how she had expected them to be. She looked at Oliver and smiled, happy that they had finally gotten to this point. She knew the others were eager to get them married. And she would be happy to marry Oliver. But for now, she was perfectly content with the way things were.

* * *

George barged into the flat later that evening as though it were his own.

"Now there's a sight I like to see," he declared as he walked into the living room and saw Iris and Oliver laughing as they cooked together. Or rather, attempt to cook. George had just interrupted a mini food fight, it seemed. Oliver turned to look at George, a streak of flour on his face. Iris looked smug as she casually sipped from her wine glass. An enchanted radio was playing lively music in the corner. "I had suspected things were better when I got Oliver's owl this morning." Oliver walked over and hugged George.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry-" George pushed him away and held his hand up.

"No need, all is forgiven. Now, where's my drink?" he asked. Iris walked around and pulled a cold beer from the fridge.

"Here you are, sir," she said with a grin. George opened it as he walked around and sat at a stool at the island.

"I believe a thank you is in order," he said. Iris looked at him oddly then back at Oliver.

"What's he talking about?" she asked. Oliver sputtered a bit on his own beer.

"I think he's referring to the tongue-lashing he gave me Friday night," Oliver said. Iris' eyes went wide as she looked at George.

"You're welcome," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I'll have you know that Oliver was passed out drunk on the sofa because of you," she said. While her voice and face said she was angry, there was a glint of mirth in her eyes.

"But… it got him talking, did it not?" George said, winking. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Next time, you get to drag him to bed," she said.

"I think I'll leave the bed dragging to you, Iris. Not my sort of thing… not with Oliver, anyway," George replied, grinning. Iris blushed slightly.

"You're impossible, George," she said.

"Spoken like a true mother in the making. Me own mum says that every day. And I predict you'll most likely be saying that to your future offspring as well," he said lightly before taking a drink. Iris sputtered on her wine a bit.

"Let's take it one step at a time, mate," Oliver said, glancing at Iris. "We still have a year's worth of catching up to do." Truth be told, he had been thinking more about his and Iris' future since last night. Now that he was certain there would be a future. He didn't dare let himself think too much farther, but the thought of children was still enticing. He hoped they had her eyes.

"Exactly. We still have the reopening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to think about. And Oliver here has the upcoming Quidditch season to focus on. I assume there is still a load of work to be done to get ready," Iris added.

"I'm not that out of shape," Oliver scoffed.

"You went over a year without playing Quidditch," Iris countered.

"I'm sure you've still got that six-pack of yours," George said. "Right, Iris?" Iris started laughing.

"Whatever are you suggesting, George?" she said, knowing full and well what he was suggesting. She put her glass down and returned to dinner preparations. George just stared at her, a grin firmly planted on his face. "Yes. It's still there," she finally said. George laughed.

"I like this place a lot more now that you two are back to normal," he said. Oliver just shook his head and helped Iris.

Shortly after, dinner was done and the three sat at the table eating.

"So I was thinking, we definitely should do that potion of yours that changes a person's hair color every few seconds," George said, slipping easily into work mode. "But something completely new as well." Iris thought a moment.

"Got any love potions up your sleeve? Those always did well with the school crowd," Oliver suggested.

"They were best-sellers before," George added. "But a bit strong. Ron got one sixth year and was this close to marrying some Ravenclaw." Iris laughed.

"Not my forte, but I could probably come up with something a bit milder. Maybe more on the infatuation side rather than full-on, let's-get-married-tomorrow sort," she said. She glanced at Oliver.

"Were you ever the unfortunate victim of a love potion?" she asked suddenly. Oliver sat up.

"Me? No, never," he said.

"Not true. Didn't someone slip you something once your fifth year?" George said. Oliver thought back and suddenly a slight blush covered his face.

"Nearly forgot about that," he said.

"Probably because Angelina figured out what it was before you ate the chocolate," George replied.

"I think I had a bruise, she slapped my hand so hard," Oliver said.

"I wonder what she's up to nowadays," George mused. Iris thought back to the beautiful former Quidditch player from the Halloween Party. She had liked her back then and hoped to spend more time with her. As much as she loved the guys, she was in serious need of some girl friends.

"She's gotten a job in the Ministry with the Quidditch League," Oliver said. "I've run into her several times already."

"Perhaps we could have her round one night. Reconnect," Iris suggested.

"Excellent idea, Iris. We'll have a party. Here," George said.

"That's not exactly what I was sug-"

"No, it's perfect," Oliver chimed in. Iris looked over at him. "After everything that's happened, I think folks would like a chance to reconnect and let loose." Iris thought it over a bit and then smiled.

"Could be fun," she admitted.

"Then it's settled. Next weekend. I'll take care of the invitations. You lot work on food and drink," George said.

"We can invite James and you can finally meet him," Iris said. Oliver nodded.

"Iris, you can't bring a muggle to a wizarding party," George said.

"But he's not a muggle. Harry and I ran into him in the Alley yesterday. Turns out he's a wizard," Iris said.

"And a Puddlemere fan," Oliver added. George sat back and looked at the two of them.

"Well how about that," he said. "Invite him. I've wanted to meet him."

"So, us and Harry, obviously. Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Then James, Angelina, Percy. What about Bill and Fleur? I've been meaning to have them over anyway. Any of your Puddlemere mates?" Iris said, ticking names off on her fingers.

"Yea, I'll tell the whole team. Might be some from other teams who'll want to stop by as well," he said.

"Hold on, I thought I was in charge of invitations," George said. Both Oliver and Iris looked at him.

"It is our home, after all," Iris said. "But I suppose we'll let you invite whoever you want as well." Oliver grinned at Iris, liking the sounds of "our home." George shrugged and returned to eating.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"No… don't…" Oliver murmured in his sleep. Iris' eyes immediately flew open as she extracted herself from his arms before he accidentally hit her. She quickly sat up and began gently shaking his shoulders.

"Wake up, Oliver. It's just a dream," she murmured.

"No!" he shouted. Iris shook him harder. Oliver sat up in bed, breathing heavily as he looked around him frantically, eyes wide. Iris reached out and gently touched his shoulder. The nightmares were still coming. Though this week, he had only managed to have one so far. Oliver shook his head and hunched over, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Iris. Didn't mean to wake you," he said, though his voice was muffled. Iris leaned over and put her arounds around his torso, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't. It's fine," she said. "It just takes time." Oliver looked over at her.

"Thanks for being so understanding," he said.

"I've been there," she said. "You want to talk about it?" He sighed and laid back against the pillows, pulling Iris with him. She snuggled in, resting her head in the crook of his arm. He began to absentmindedly stroke her hair.

"It's always the same thing… I see Tonks and Remus. And then Bellatrix. I yell out to warn them and start running… but I never make it in time," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I watch them die over and over again." Iris felt his heartache.

"Those are the worst sorts," she said. "The kind where you never get there in time." Oliver nodded.

"Do you still have nightmares like that?" he asked.

"Not about the battle or anything. But I still sometimes get them about the day Lily and James died," she said.

"I forgot. You were there," he said. She nodded.

"I was 9. A bit of a traumatizing experience for a child," she said. "Especially one with my gifts. I was connected to her in the same way I'm connected with you and Harry." Oliver was silent a few moments.

"Wait… so… did you feel everything?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she said. "I felt it with Harry too. But Lily's was worse… she had… a bit more painful death than Harry."

"Merlin, Iris. I didn't realize… do you feel when we're hurt?" he asked.

"Not physical pain. It's mostly just thoughts, emotions. But death… for whatever reason, I feel that," she said.

"How do you handle it?" he asked.

"It's not so bad now. So many years have past and I'm happier now. I don't have nightmares as often. Or moments where I break down. But sometimes it still sneaks up on me. Or I see something that reminds me of her and it all comes rushing back," she said. "It's not something you just get over. It follows you."

"So… the nightmares are just something you get used to," he said more so than asked.

"For the most part. They do eventually let off. Sometimes it just takes a few months. Sometimes longer. But either way, you learn to deal with it. Manage it, I suppose," she said. "And even though there is still a hole left from that person you lost, you learn to live with it." Oliver sighed.

"Never realized how long this all takes," he said.

"Well, it's not like you can just wake up one day and be over it. Everyone moves at their own pace. Plus, some are really good at hiding it," she said. "Myself included. I got really good at pretending nothing was wrong over the years."

"I always wondered how you did it," he said, looking down at her again.

"Fake it until you make it," she responded with a soft laugh. "Eventually the real thing comes along." Oliver smiled.

"I don't think I could get through this without you," he said. Iris sat up and looked at him.

"Just repaying the favor. As I recall you did something similar for me not long ago," she said with a smile. Oliver kissed her.

"I suppose this means we're stuck with each other forever now," he said. Iris nodded. "Not so bad. Could do worse." Iris laughed.

"At least we talk about more than just Quidditch now," she joked. Oliver laughed and pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now it's trick potions," he said.

"And guessing what time Harry is coming home," she added.

"And how to hold off my parents and Molly Weasley on all the wedding talk," he said. Iris laughed softly.

"You'd think they would give us a bit of time. I did just wake up from a magical coma four months ago," she said.

"We just need to find someone else for them to focus on," Oliver said.

"Maybe I could ask Angelina to bring a friend… set her up with Percy," Iris mused.

"Fat chance that would work," Oliver said with a laugh. "If his own mum is failing at it, doubt we'd do much better."

"True," Iris said. She then yawned. "Feeling better?" Oliver nodded.

"Yea. I think I can venture sleeping again," he said. "Night, Iris."

"Night, Oliver."


	12. Chapter 12

"So who's idea was this exactly?" Harry asked as he watched Iris and Wood sending plates of food and drinks from the kitchen to the table.

"George's," they said in unison.

"But when you think about it, we never did have a housewarming," Oliver said, pausing for a moment.

"True. I suppose that's what this is, then," Iris said looking at him. Harry shook his head and walked over to the sofa, where he flopped down. He was still a bit tired from work, but at least it was only a half day. He'd take small victories.

"Ginny coming?" Iris called. Harry glanced over at her.

"Yea, she is," he said.

"How are things going with her?" Oliver asked. "Heard she signed with the Holyhead Harpies."

"She did. She's been training lately. Trying to get back in form," Harry called.

"My coach was hoping to coax her onto Puddlemere. Apparently there was a bit of a bidding war going on," Oliver replied.

"Lucky Harry. He'll get free tickets to all the Puddlemere AND Harpies' matches," Iris said, smiling.

"If I can get off work to even go to any of them," Harry said.

"Surely it'll let up by the time the season opens. It's not until May," Oliver said.

"Perhaps," he said. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Iris walked over to the corridor, glancing at the wireless on her way. The flat was suddenly full of lively music as she walked down towards the door. She opened it and found a grinning Angelina standing there with another woman who was a few inches shorter.

"Iris!" Angelina shouted as she threw her arms around her. Iris hadn't really gotten much of a chance to catch up with Angelina since Hogwarts, though Oliver had run into her a few times since they got back to London at the League's main offices in the Ministry.

"Good to see you Angelina," she said, grinning. She stepped back to let them in.

"This is a friend of mine from the Ministry, Audrey Parks. She's an Obliviator," Angelina said. Iris turned to Audrey and smiled warmly. The witch looked as though she was around Angelina and George's age and had long, wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back. She was dressed smartly and had friendly hazel eyes. Smiling, she held her hand out to Iris.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. "Angelina's said such wonderful things about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Iris said, shaking her hand. She glanced at Angelina, curious about what she could have said. She then motioned towards the living room. "Come on in and make yourselves at home."

"Crikey. This place is nice. Puddlemere paid a pretty penny for you, Wood," Angelina said as she walked in and took in the living room.

"Eh, it's decent enough. Didn't you oversee the new contracts anyway?" he asked, opening a beer.

"No, we leave that to the team owners. I've been working on stadium construction. Most of them were destroyed during the war," she said. Audrey walked in behind her and stopped when she saw Oliver.

"Ang, you didn't tell me we were coming to Oliver Wood's flat," she said, eyes wide.

"Didn't I?" Angelina asked as she walked towards an ice chest and pulled out a beer.

"No. You said we were going to Iris' flat," she said, still staring at Wood, who was now fidgeting slightly.

"I guess technically it's both our flat - though moreso his than mine," Iris said, walking from behind them and over to the table to check the food. Audrey shook her head and blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that. I'm a bit of a Quidditch fan," she apologized.

"It's no problem," Oliver said, stepping forward with his hand out. Audrey shook it. "Ehm, well yea, I'm Oliver. I actually played in Hogwarts with Angelina-"

"More like nearly killed me. He was captain and hell bent on winning the cup. Had us practicing so much we collapsed on a daily basis from exhaustion," Angelina said dramatically.

"Well, we did finally win. Besides, I heard you weren't much better your seventh year," he retorted.

"Whoever told you that?" Angelina asked innocently. Oliver glanced over at Harry, who had dozed off on the couch. Angelina laughed and shook her head.

"Anyway, this is my girlfriend Iris, who I'm assuming Angelina has mentioned," Oliver said. Audrey nodded.

"Well, to be honest, Iris is a bit of a hot topic around the Ministry," she said, looking over at the petite redhead.

"Really?" Iris asked, confused. She walked over to Oliver who was now at the island, pouring her a glass of wine.

"Shacklebolt's determined to get you at the Ministry in some form or another. So it was quite the gossip when you turned him down," she said. Iris laughed as Oliver handed the glass out to her.

"Well, I'm afraid he'll just have to give up. I'm quite happy working with George," she said before taking a sip.

"So it's true? He's finally reopening the shop?" Angelina asked. Iris nodded.

"We've been working on it for a few weeks now. Hoping to open the doors in November," she said. "You should stop by sometime and see. Still got a bit of work, but it's coming along nicely." Angelina smiled.

"I think I will," she said. Another knock sounded at the door. Iris looked at Oliver.

"I feel like I'm going to be doing this all night," she said, rolling her eyes. "Where is George?"

About an hour later, the living room was full of people, conversation and music. Oliver's entire team had shown up as did a few players from some of the other teams. Plus some brought dates. George invited several of his friends from Hogwarts, as did Harry and Ron. Iris had worried about the neighbors complaining, but Oliver assured her that he had already put a noise-blocking charm in place before anyone got there.

Iris was taking a break from conversation to refill her wine glass. She loved that the flat was full of laughter and friends, though she had to admit that at some point it might get to be a bit much. She still wasn't quite used to being surrounded by so many people at once. She wandered over to Angelina and Audrey, who were standing with Percy.

"All I'm saying is, it would be lovely if I could apparate directly to my office," Angelina said.

"I can't even believe you're asking me that, Angelina. You know I can't allow it," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"But you're in charge of the magical transportation department now… and no one would have to know," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Of course they would know. It's the bloody Ministry of Magic. Everyone knows everything about everyone there," Audrey chimed in. Percy beamed at her, happy to find someone who understood the importance of rules. "Besides, why would you ask Percy Weasley of all people? He's not likely to bend any of the rules."

"Because of the giant stick up his arse," George sang as he walked by. Percy glared at his younger brother while Audrey and Angelina laughed.

"Only the minister can apparate in and out," Percy said, straightening his tie.

"And Iris," Oliver said, walking up next to her. Iris blushed slightly as everyone turned to look at her.

"I doubt that. They've put up the most advance charms and counter-protections," Percy said, studying Iris. He knew about some of her gifts, but Iris had never really gotten around to explaining the full story or gone into too much detail.

"Doesn't stop her," Oliver said, seemingly happy to brag. Iris took a large drink of her wine.

"So it's true," Audrey said, a look of awe coming across her face.

"What's true?" Iris asked innocently.

"Charms and enchantments don't work. You can appear wherever you like," Audrey said bluntly. Percy and Angelina looked at Audrey and then back at Iris. "Oh, come on. It's been all over the Ministry. Why else do you think Shacklebolt wants her so badly. She's got some ancient magic and all."

"I thought it was because she doesn't need a wand and is a metamorphmagus," Angelina said matter-of-factly. "Iris, just what are you holding back from us?" Iris smiled.

"Ehm, well… I do posses a few gifts…" she said, becoming slightly nervous with the attention.

"Oi! Oliver! Get your ruddy ass over here and bring that lovely lass of yours!" a voice shouted from across the room. Iris smiled in relief.

"Hosting duty calls," she said as they walked away.

"You are not getting away that easily, Iris Evans. You will spill," Angelina said as they walked away.

"You just opened Pandora's Box, Oliver," she said, looking up at him.

"Can't help but brag about how amazing you are, Red," he said with a cheeky grin. Iris rolled her eyes.

"There you are!" a man with light brown curly hair said. Iris smiled, immediately recognizing Lucas from the ball. "Now then, I think it's high time you re-introduce me to your lovely girlfriend." Oliver laughed.

"Everyone, this is Iris Evans. Iris, you remember Lucas," he said. The man nodded. "And here we have our seeker, Benjy Williams." A shorter man with dark hair and dark eyes nodded. "Alicia Spinnet and Wilda Griffiths, our other chasers. Finally Roger Matthews and Daniel Lewis, beaters." Iris nodded to all of them.

"Lovely to meet you all," she said.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Harry's aunt," Alicia said, smiling.

"Alicia was on the Gryffindor team with me and Harry," Oliver explained.

"I can't believe you were actually a ginger this whole time," Lucas said. "Though I must say, I like this look a fair bit better on you." He winked at Iris, causing her to blush slightly. They were a young team. Iris remembered that Oliver, Lucas and Benjy were the only returning starters, with Benjy being the captain. Wilda was a recently acquired from the Harpies. Everyone else was either newly recruited or pulled up from reserves.

"I do as well," Oliver chimed in. Iris grinned up at him.

"I hear you're helping George reopen the shop," Alicia said. Iris looked at her and nodded.

"I think we're close to opening the doors," she said. "Just need to get the shelves filled with product and we're good."

"Will you be selling any of the tonics you make for Oliver? Like the muscle pain one?" Lucas asked. "I've snitched it from him a few times and it's amazing." Iris shrugged.

"Not sure. George doesn't seem too keen on practical potions," she said. Alicia snorted.

"Of course he's not," she said.

"But I think we might sell my hangover tonic," she said. "I've got a fairly good one. Outside that, we'll see."

"Iris! Door!" George shouted as he walked by her. Iris jumped, not expecting him to be nearby.

"Blimey, how does he do that?" she said, watching him disappear in the crowd.

"Guess it's one of his many talents," Oliver said. Iris looked up at him.

"This party was his bloody idea. You'd think he'd do some of the work," she said before excusing herself to go answer the door. She pulled it open and saw James standing there.

"James! You made it!" Iris shouted as she launched herself into a hug, being careful not to spill her wine glass. He laughed as he set her back down.

"Someone's had a bit to drink," he said. Iris shrugged as she stepped aside and let him in.

"It is a party, after all," she said, leading him into the living room.

"I still can't believe that I'm here. At a party. At your flat. In a wizarding neighborhood," he said, looking around the crowded room. "Who would have thought this is where we would end up all those years ago?" Iris laughed.

"I certainly did not think I would be here," she said.

"This is most definitely a step up from the dump you used to live in," James said.

"Quidditch," Iris said with a shrug. James laughed. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the team." James followed her through the crowd until they reached Oliver.

"Alright then. Everyone, this is James, an old friend of mine. James, this is everyone," she said. James stood looking around the group, slightly tongue-tied. Sure most of the team was new, but he immediately recognized Lucas, Wilda, Oliver and Benjy.

"I, I've been a huge fan for years," he said. Oliver laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Iris here says you two got into a bit of trouble here and there back in the day," he said. James smiled and looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"Yea. We had a knack for sneaking into places," he said. "Namely muggle concerts." The group looked at him in surprise.

"You snuck in to muggle concerts and didn't get caught?" Lucas said. He looked down at Iris with a newfound appreciation. She shrugged.

"One of my many talents," she said, smiling.

"I feel there is so much more to you than meets the eye, Iris Evans," Lucas said.

"And now I understand why you're willingly helping George with the shop," Alicia said, laughing. "I can only imagine the things you two will come up with."

"I'm planning to start working on some prototypes this week. May get around to testing them soon," Iris said. "One idea we had was a potion that makes a person unable to speak, though we're not sure what anyone would want it for..."

"Please test it on Oliver. It'd be nice to get him to shut up for once during practice," Roger begged. Oliver shot him a sharp look that Iris sensed held just the slightest bit of actual animosity.

"If you'd aim your bludger better, I wouldn't have to shout," he said, his mouth twitching as though he was trying not to smile.

"Most days, Roger forgets that I'm the captain, thanks to this one," Benjy said, pointing at Oliver. Iris studied Oliver a moment as he and Roger started a back and forth, imagining what he would do if she did slip him a potion that rendered him mute. She giggled to herself.

"I know that look," James said. "You're hatching a plan." Iris' face was suddenly the picture of innocence.

"Me? No," she insisted.

"I'd watch your tea for the next week or so, Oliver," Lucas suggested. Oliver looked over at Iris.

"You wouldn't…," he said. Iris saw Fleur and Bill out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh look, Bill and Fleur are here. I must say hello," she said, making a quick exit. Though not before Oliver swatted at her. She quickly sidestepped, leaving him swatting at air, as she grinned over her shoulder. She then walked over to the couple. "You made it!" she said offering Fleur and hug and then Bill.

"Of course! You two have such a lovely place," Fleur said, looking around.

"Thanks," Iris said. "It took a bit of work to get it looking this nice, but it's home."

"I didn't realize you knew so many people," Bill said looking around at the crowd.

"Ah, you can thank your brother and Oliver for that," Iris said. "I've no clue who most of these people are."

"We are quite popular," George said, popping up and staying put this time.

"Geez, George. Why must you keep doing that?!" Iris exclaimed. He laughed and clinked his glass against Iris'.

"Makes things more interesting," he said with a wink before wandering off again.

"It looks as though Molly will not need to keep sending women to Percy," Fleur said with a knowing look as she glanced over Iris' shoulder. Iris turned and saw Percy still standing with Audrey and Angelina, a look of awe on his face as he watched the young woman talked animatedly.

"Well, how about that?" Iris said with a grin. She turned back to Fleur. "She's an Oblivator at the Ministry." Fleur looked impressed.

"The last time I saw him look that interested in something, he was talking about a report on cauldron standards," Bill said, an amused look on his face.

"Your Mum will be asking for all the details tomorrow, I'm sure," Iris said.

"One down, one to go," Fleur said, glancing over at George who was talking to a young man with dreadlocks.

"I'd give up hope on that one," Bill said.

"I don't know. George can be quite sensitive here and there," Iris said. "When he's not attempting to annoy you to death, that is."

"Who is the handsome man you walked in with earlier?" Fleur asked, glancing over at James who was now in an intense conversation with Oliver and Lucas. Probably about Quidditch.

"Ah, that would be James," Iris said, looking back at her.

"The muggle?" Bill asked. Iris gave him a look, confused as to how he had heard.

"Turns out he's not," Iris said. Bill's eyebrows shot up.

"You seem to attract quite interesting people, Iris," Bill said. Iris shrugged.

"It's a gift," she said with a smile.

"So what's this I hear about you turning down a job at the Ministry?" he asked next.

"You tell one Weasley something and the next minute, the whole clan knows," Iris muttered.

"You get used to it," Fleur said, reassuring her.

"Shacklebolt offered me a job as an auror," she said for what felt like the 20th time that night alone. "But I turned it down. Much rather work at the shop with George."

"Surprised you haven't gotten a Howler from Mum about that," Bill said, laughing.

"A what? You mean those little red notes that yell at you?" Iris asked. Bill nodded.

"Maybe no one has told her yet," Fleur said.

"It's only a matter of time," Bill said. "Mum finds out everything."

"Surely she wouldn't be that upset about me turning down a Ministry job to help George reopen the shop," she said.

"You never know with Mum," Bill said. Iris laughed and shook her head.

"How's Charlie?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Good. Dragons are keeping him quite busy in Romania," Bill said. "We're thinking of going to visit soon. Maybe finally go on that honeymoon we never got to take." He smiled down at Fleur.

"You should," Iris said, smiling.

"We should go before winter or after," Fleur said. She then and turned to look at Iris. "Oh, but let me know when you are intending to have the wedding so that we can plan around it." Iris stood silent, mouth slightly open.

"Um, well… we haven't-"

"Relax, I'm only kidding," she said. Iris laughed feebly.

"But the way Mum talks, you'd think it was any day now," Bill said. Iris nodded.

"She has gotten a bit persistent in her owls. But really, Oliver and I haven't even talked about it yet," she said.

"It's only understandable. You were apart for quite awhile. You need time to reconnect," Fleur said.

"See, this is exactly what we think so we're not sure why everyone seems so keen on marrying us off so quickly," she said.

"It's because we all have a pool going on who's going to have kids first and half of us bet on you and Wood," George said, reappearing. Iris still jumped a bit.

"But Fleur and I have a head start," Bill said. Fleur rolled her eyes as though this was not the first time she had heard this conversation.

"Besides that, since when was marriage a requirement to have children?" Iris asked.

"So you are trying to have children?" George asked, winking. Iris rolled her eyes.

"No… but-"

"Just get at it. I have 10 galleons on you two," he said before turning and walking into the crowd again.

"Why does he do that? So annoying," Iris fumed.

"He's actually not lying on the pool," Bill said. Iris looked over at him.

"Really now?" she asked.

"You and Oliver are tied with me and Fleur. Then there's Harry and Ginny-"

"But god, they're so young," Iris exclaimed.

"There is a reason Ginny and Hermione got their own flat," Fleur said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I cannot think about this," Iris said, place a hand to her temple. "I'm too young to be a great-aunt."

"Iris!" She turned her head to see Oliver shouting at her.

"Be back," she said to Bill and Fleur as she walked over to Oliver. George and the young man with dreadlocks had joined the Puddlemere players.

"Iris, this is another of my old schoolmates, Lee Jordan," George said. The young man grinned and eagerly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said, wondering how on earth she was going to remember all the names tonight.

"The pleasures all mine. I used to do commentary for the Quidditch games at Hogwarts. Now I run my own wireless show," he said. "You wouldn't be interested in coming on, would you?" Iris laughed out of surprise.

"What on earth would you want me on the show for? I'm rather boring, actually," she said.

"Please, you're anything but boring," James said.

"Besides, you and Wood are the love story of the year. Every issue of Witch Weekly has got something on you two," George said. Iris stared at him, shocked into silence.

"But… why?" she finally said. "And when? We haven't been out to events or anything… What would they even write about?" While Iris finally felt comfortable to go out and about in public as herself - to be honest, no one seemed to pay her any mind - she did like to keep a somewhat low profile.

"It's precisely that reason why they write. No one seems to know anything other than you two are together, you're Harry's aunt, and you're the mysterious Hogwarts professor that Wood took to the ball," George said. Iris looked up at Wood. "The world wants to know more about Ewood. Or is it Iliver?"

"I think it's Wevens," Lucas chimed in.

"We have a name?" she asked incredulously. Oliver shrugged.

"I didn't know anything about it. It's not like I read the magazine," he said before taking a drink.

"But didn't I see you talking to a few reporters after training the other day?" Wilda asked, grinning. Oliver glared at her slightly.

"Yea, but I didn't really say anything. Well, anything worth reporting on, anyway," he said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Just that he's madly in love and things are going well with Iris," Lee said. "The next day you two were labelled the hottest couple and Witch Weekly predicted we'd be getting an engagement announcement soon."

"What actually happened is they asked how I was doing and I answered, 'Well.' Where they got the madly in love and Iris bit, I've no idea," Oliver said. Iris rolled her eyes.

"As if it wasn't bad enough with just our families breathing down our necks, now we've got half the wizarding world gunning for our marriage," she said.

"So will we be hearing wedding bells soon?" Lucas asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Would probably bring out more people to the opening match. Any press about Wood is good for Puddlemere."

"We could get you a jersey to wear at it with his number and Mrs. Wood on the back even," Benjy chimed in. Iris laughed loudly.

"I suppose we should let them decide the date, then? Hell, why don't they plan the whole damn thing," she said, glancing up at Oliver.

"I wouldn't let those two plan anything," Wilda said, motioning to Lucas and Benjy. "But I'd say a summer wedding is always nice."

"Wait, so you two are planning to get married, right?" Alicia asked, her excitement obvious in her voice.

"Well that would depend on when this one decides to ask me," Iris said, jabbing Oliver in the chest with her finger. Oliver's face turned slightly red.

"You lot are the worst," he sputtered as his teammates burst out laughing.

"Come on… You know we just love to give you a hard time. Besides Wilda here - who's been happily married for quite some time - you're the only one of us in a relationship and it secretly drives all of us mad with jealously," Lucas said.

"Speak for yourself," Roger said. "I'm quite happy to be a bachelor."

"I'm still quite jealous. It's been ages since my husband's looked at me the way Oliver here looks at Iris. Two kids and a Quidditch career will do that to you," she said with a snort.

"It's not any worse than the baby pool," Iris said.

"What baby pool?" Oliver asked.

"Apparently the Weasleys been placing bets on who's going to have a little one first. We're in the lead with Bill and Fleur," Iris said.

"And I've bet on you, so hurry up and win me money," George yelled.

"Merlin, can't you lot leave us in peace?" Oliver exclaimed. "We've only just been back together for a few months and already you're calling for a wedding and weans."

"No, Wood. We can't. It's too much fun," George said, grinning. "You both are way too easy to tease."

Iris blushed slightly as the group continued laughing. She looked up at Oliver again, catching his somewhat apologetic expression. He pulled her close to him.

"We'll get married and have kids when we decide. So you lot can just sod off," he declared grinning. Iris looked at them.

"Besides, keep it up and we just may intentionally drag it out with the sole purpose of causing you to lose your money," she said, sending a particularly mischievous look George's way.

"You wouldn't," he said. Iris shrugged and grinned.

"Try me."

* * *

Hours later, after everyone had left, Iris and Wood were in the living room cleaning up.

"Of course, George wouldn't stick around to help," Iris bemoaned.

"What'd you expect?" Oliver said with a laugh. He had just sent a load of glasses over to the sink where they were washing themselves. Iris was busy filling bags with rubbish. The flat was oddly quiet after the noise and energy from the party.

"Ehm… Iris, about earlier. I'm sorry for all the teasing," he said. Iris stopped and looked over at him, smiling.

"It's alright. A little teasing won't do me in," she said.

"And I meant it. We don't have to marry or have kids until you're ready. However long that takes," he said. "If you even want to get married or have children, that is." Iris smiled in appreciation.

"To be honest, the idea of children slightly terrifies me," she admitted. "It was… it was never really an option in the past. And now… I guess I'm still warming up to the idea."

"But what about that thought you showed me at Hogwarts? The one with me and Harry teaching a toddler how to fly?" Oliver asked, stepping towards her.

"Oh, I'm not saying I don't want to have children," Iris said quickly. "Just saying… I'm not sure I want one right now." Oliver smiled in relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good. We can wait. There's time. But I won't lie, I kind of like the idea of us having a curly-headed tyke with your eyes," he said, kissing her. "Or four." Iris laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't say you wanted enough to field your own Quidditch team," she said.

"That's an option?" he asked, mostly serious. Iris laughed, tossing her head back. She studied his face and then stood up on her tiptoes, pecking him on the lips.

"Let's see how we do with one first," she said.

"Good idea."


	13. Chapter 13

Iris rushed into the pub and collapsed at the table.

"You seem a bit out of breath. And late," James said, a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry. Things have been so hectic with the shop opening next week," she said, pulling off her winter coat. It had been a few weeks since the house party and Iris and George were working around the clock to fill the shelves of the store. They had set the opening date thinking they had plenty of time, but then realized it would be tough. Angelina, Percy and Oliver had taken to stopping by to help when they weren't busy with work or training just so everything would be ready in time.

"Not a problem. How is that going?" he asked.

"Good, for the most part. But I've been up late the better part of the week getting potions and various items ready," she said, grabbing for the pint of beer in front of her quite eagerly. "Oliver and I barely see each other, between his training and my hours." James tipped his head to the side.

"Are things still good with your beau?" he asked. Iris laughed.

"Quite. At least we're so busy that the marriage and baby talk has started to die down among our families," she said, after taking a drink.

"He hasn't even proposed and they are already trying to get you knocked up?" James asked, surprised. Iris shrugged.

"I think they are just too excited for their own good. Bill and Fleur's wedding was ages ago and they are all aching for another. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron are still a bit too young; and George, Percy and Charlie are no where close. Not to mention Oliver's an only child. So they've all pinned their hopes on Oliver and I," she said.

"Well… just make sure you don't rush into anything," James warned. Iris laughed again.

"Trust me. I'm quite ready to marry Oliver. But we honestly just have no time to really discuss it or even really think about it," she said. "Plus, we're enjoying playing with everyone by drawing it out." She had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Every month that passes, George loses another few Galleons to Ron and Harry." James laughed.

"Don't tell me you've secretly bet against yourselves?" he asked.

"We would if we could, but sadly we're not allowed to enter the pool. They've got one going on our wedding date, who has the first baby and I think who ends up having the most children... plus a few more that George refuses to tell me about," she said resignedly. "But enough about me, how's work and the family?"

"About the same as always. Dad is still micromanaging me at the office, then trying to set me up on blind dates after hours," he said with a sigh.

"Must be tough, having gorgeous pureblood witches literally thrown at you," Iris said, smiling. James laughed.

"Please. They aren't all gorgeous. And most seem to only be interested in how well they'll look on my arm," he said. "No, I'd much prefer something like you and Oliver have."

"Well, we are quite the dashing couple according to the latest edition of Witch Weekly. They somehow got a photo of us walking home from George's shop one night, covered in goo from an accident," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I think the caption read: 'Puddlemere United keeper Oliver Wood and girlfriend Iris Evans show that green goo looks good when in love.'"

"But see? You two can do silly things like that and just laugh at each other. Every woman I've met so far doesn't even know how to laugh," James lamented.

"Just tell your dad to sod off and go find your own partner," Iris said. James gave her a pointed look.

"Not that simple. Not in my world at least," he said.

"I'll never understand your world," Iris said with a small sigh.

"Be glad you are not subjected to my world," he said. "Though I do enjoy coming over to visit yours." Iris laughed.

"That's only because you get to hang out with Puddlemere players," she said with a snort.

"Whatever gets me box seats to the first match," he said with a grin. Iris shook her head, a red curl starting to fall out of her ponytail.

"I knew you were only using me for tickets," she said.

"Caught me," he said with a cheeky grin. Iris laughed and took another drink of her pint. "Ehm so… Iris… are you sure about Oliver?" James asked, suddenly turning quite serious. Iris sat up, a bit confused. The question seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Of course. Why?" she asked. James sighed.

"Just, usual big brother stuff," he said. "I know we haven't kept in touch the last few years and there were a lot of secrets back then, but you are one of my oldest, closest friends. I just… want to make sure you're okay." Iris smiled.

"I appreciate the concern, but there's nothing to worry about. Things are good. It's almost like we're back to where we were before… everything," she said. James nodded and smiled.

"Good to hear," he said. "I'm happy as long as you're happy." Iris smiled her appreciation.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm very happy," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Nearly a month later, Iris was slowly sipping a cup of coffee at her and Percy's usual spot, waiting on him to join her. Since the shop reopened, Iris had barely gotten a chance to do anything else. The new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was turning out to be quite popular, thanks in large part to the potions that Iris concocted. They could barely keep them on the shelves and George had to hire two more people to help out in the shop so that Iris could focus on making potions.

But that first day had been a rush. George had made a giant display in the form of Alice from "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" for her hair-changing potion that waved and giggled at customers as her blonde locks constantly changed color. Iris lost track of how many people came by very early on. She didn't think she even got a chance to step away from the register until after midday when Molly showed up to relieve her so that she and George could scarf down a bit of lunch in the back office. Iris found that she loved every part of working in the shop, from creating new tricks to talking with customers. Even though at the moment it was leaving her bone-tired. Contrary to what Shacklebolt may think, Iris felt she had found her true calling.

She had chosen to use her first day off to go meet Percy for lunch at their usual spot. George had brought in two witches to help at the store and felt they were finally trained enough that she could have a day off. Once the Christmas rush passed, Iris wagered she'd only need to work in the store maybe two or three days a week and spend the rest at home working on potions.

"Been here long?" Percy asked as he sat down, pulling his coat off. Iris shook her head no as he stared at her, taking in the dark circles. "You look like the walking dead."

"I feel like it a bit. I've been so busy with the shop and potions, I haven't been sleeping much," she said, taking another long drink of her coffee. The waitress walked up.

"The usual?" she asked. Both Percy and Iris nodded.

"It's been going well, I take it?" he asked.

"Quite. I can barely keep the potions stocked. Once Christmas is passed, I'm planning to stay home most of the week to focus on that while the two new girls help George out at the shop," she said.

"That's good to hear."

"So, how is life?" Iris asked, sitting up. The coffee was helping revive her.

"About the same," Percy said. "Paperwork and more paperwork."

"How are things with Audrey?" Iris asked, smiling slightly. Percy's face started turning nearly as red as his hair.

"Fine," he said, abruptly taking a sip of his tea. Iris' smile turned into a full on grin.

"I hear from Angelina that you two have been meeting up a lot," she said.

"She's interesting company," he said. "I enjoy talking to her." Iris nodded.

"Perhaps we should have you two over for dinner someday soon. Now that things are official," she suggested.

"That would be lovely. I'm sure Audrey would like that. Just one thing," he said. Iris raised an eyebrow. "Do not tell Mum. Not yet, anyway. I'll never hear the end of it." Iris burst out laughing.

"You're going to have to offer me something, Perce. The way I see it, if I get your Mum to focus on you and Audrey, that's less pressure for me and Oliver to get hitched," she said, smiling deviously.

"You wouldn't?" Percy said, shocked.

"Would I?" she asked. The two stared at each other before they starting laughing. "I promise not a word, Percy. But you know your Mum, she's going to find out soon if she hasn't already. She knows everything."

"I know. I'm just trying to enjoy the relative privacy I have with Audrey for just a bit longer," he said. The waitress walked up with their food and placed it in front of them.

"I take it things with Oliver are still going well?" he asked. Iris nodded and smiled.

"Though we don't get much time together thanks to the shop and Quidditch. But things are well. Just hoping to get through the holiday rush and enjoy a few days off in a row instead of here and there," she said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Mum says we're all doing Christmas dinner at your place," Percy said. Iris nodded.

"As if I needed something else to worry about," Iris said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Oliver wasn't thinking when he volunteered us for that. I have our whole family, plus Oliver's parents. And then George has asked to bring Angelina. Plus Hermione will be there as well. Fleur is planning to announce that she and Bill are trying for a baby-"

"Wait, what?" Percy asked, nearly dropping his sandwich. Iris' eyes went wide.

"Oh bother, I wasn't supposed to say anything. I must be too tired for my own good. You can't say a word," she said. Percy started laughing.

"I won't. I just can't wait to see George's face," he responded.

"Don't tell me you're in on the pool as well?" Iris asked. Percy nodded.

"Bill and Fleur were the obvious choice. I've no idea why George thought it would be you and Oliver," he said. "Though he's put about 50 Galleons down on you and Oliver having somewhere between five and seven children."

"I am seriously not planning to push out that many children," Iris said, rolling her eyes.

"Be glad you aren't really related to us… it runs in the family," he said. Iris laughed softly.

"Well, anyway, so I have to prepare dinner for all them," she said. Percy had gone quiet. "What is it?" He looked up at her, going over what he wanted to say.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble… I was hoping that, perhaps, Christmas would be a good time to introduce Audrey to the family," he said. Iris smiled.

"Of course it's fine. What's one more?" she said, genuinely happy.

"Well then it's settled," he said, with a short nod of his head. The two continued on with their lunch and conversation. At the end, Percy insisted on paying. They walked to the corner where they usually parted ways.

"Go take a nap, Iris," Percy ordered. Iris laughed and nodded, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Have a good rest of the day," she said. Percy waved and turned as Iris continued on her way home and to her comfy, welcoming bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas came and went with great fanfare. The dinner at the flat was a success. Molly cried when Fleur and Bill announced they were trying for a baby, excited that she would finally have her first of what was sure to be many grandchildren on the way. More than that, three of her single sons had showed up with dates. Mrs. Wood gave Oliver and Iris a knowing look and asked if they had any upcoming plans for the new year. The two of them just smiled and said getting through the opening of Quidditch season.

Things at the shop slowed down a bit, enough that Iris could finally start working from home on potions rather than being in the shop all the time. She still came in three to four times a week to deliver potions, work or to cover a shift for one of the girls if they needed off. Oliver had a bit of a break from training for the holidays.

It was during this break that Iris and Oliver were sitting on the couch one night listening to music. It seemed as though something was always playing nowadays. Oliver was going over some plays in his book while Iris was reading the Prophet.

"Looks as though Harry and company have rounded up another bunch of Death Eaters," Iris said offhandedly, looking at the photo and wrinkling her nose in disdain at the mugshots.

"Good for him. Maybe he won't need to work so late nowadays," Oliver said, not taking his eyes off the book.

"That would be nice," Iris said. She suddenly felt a twinge in her chest. She dropped the paper and sat up. Oliver dropped the book.

"Is everything alright, Red?" he asked. Iris shook her head.

"It's Harry," she said. She closed her eyes. Immediately, she saw a fire fight. Harry was alone and cornered by two men in dark cloaks. She started breathing heavy as her instincts kicked in. Her eyes flew open. She met Oliver's eyes and then was gone.

* * *

Iris appeared in front of Harry. Despite the fact there was snow on the ground and she was there in just denims and a pullover, she didn't feel the cold for the adrenaline running through her. She raised her hands and the two men fell to the ground. Immediately another two shot out from a corner and sent curses at them. Iris raised a shield and blocked them, sending them flying back.

"Iris! I'm on a mission!" Harry shouted from behind her.

"Then get up here and do your bloody job!" she shouted, focusing on the first two men who were now pushing themselves off the ground. One had a particularly nasty smirk. Iris fixed her gaze on him. "I'll take that one, you take the other. The other two won't be waking anytime soon." Iris walked towards him and raised her hand, sending him flying back into a wall. He landed on his feet and set his sights on Iris, snarling.

"So you're the one they've been talking about," he said. "Potter's aunt. Here to save the day?"

"No. Just helping out," Iris said. He shot another curse at her and she deflected it by raising her hand slightly. She flicked her wrist and his wand flew out of his hand. He then charged her. Iris tried to move out of the way, but he tackled her to the ground. A grunt of pain escaped Iris' lips as she struggled to push the much larger man off her. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and sent him flying back. Iris rolled over and pushed herself off the ground. She stood, staggering slightly, a pain in her side. She was sure she had bruised a couple ribs.

"Iris! Look out!" Harry shouted. Iris threw up a shield just as a green streak of light flew towards her. She then raised her hand and threw the other man against a wall. He groaned as he rolled on the ground and passed out.

"Wood's never gonna let me hear the end of this," Harry said as he stumbled towards her. Iris looked at the incapacitated men. The one who first attacked her was lightly coming around and had her fixed in a death glare. A slight shiver went down her spine as she turned to look at Harry.

"He'll get over it. He knows I can handle myself," she said. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"We got separated," he said.

"We need to take care of this lot," Iris said. Harry nodded. She turned to look back at the first man, catching him just as he reached for his wand. "No, you don't!" she yelled, raising her hand. Before she could do anything he grinned and disappeared. Harry had immediately stunned the other before he could follow suit.

"Dammit!" Harry shouted. "We've been tracking him for weeks!" Iris looked at him.

"Who is he?"

"Name's Marcus Flint," he said. "He's been able to evade us all this time. Apparently his head isn't full of sawdust like he let on at Hogwarts."

"You went to school with him?" she asked as she heard footsteps charging towards them. She tensed, preparing to throw up a shield if needed. She relaxed when she saw Ron and three other men she didn't know running into the alley.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "And Iris? What are you doing here?"

"Sensed Harry needed help," she said weakly.

"Harry's aunt. Bloody hell, I missed the show," one said, he was younger - about Harry and Ron's age. Another looked a bit older - a few years older than Iris possibly. His face was a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Iris, this is our team leader, Jude Roberts," Harry said. "Jude, my aunt - Iris Evans." Iris nodded to him. "And this is Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. They went to school with Ron and I." Dean, Neville and Ron set about to taking care of the three men left on the ground. Jude walked over to Iris.

"I'm not sure how I feel about civilians stepping in on cases," he said, frowning slightly as he looked at Harry.

"It's not his fault. I, I know when he's in trouble and sometimes I can't help myself," Iris explained. Jude looked at her, studying her.

"It's good that she did, sir. I was cornered by Flint and Warrington, then the others came. She took them out as soon as they showed up," Harry said quickly.

"That one - Flint - he got to his wand before I could stop him," Iris said. "I'm so sorry." Jude stayed silent a bit longer before answering her.

"We got these three at least. They have been evading us for awhile now," he said. "Good work… both of you." Ron, Neville and Dean had dragged the three from the ground. "We'll take care of them. Potter, you and Iris can go home. Take care of the report tomorrow." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, sir," he said. The three turned to walk away, dragging the Death Eaters with him. "You know Shacklebolt's going to double up his efforts now," Harry said once they were out of earshot. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's get home and get you fixed up before Oliver has a coronary," she said, holding her hand out.

* * *

"Merlin's beard! What happened to you?!" Oliver shouted as Iris and Harry appeared in the middle of the living room.

"We're fine," Iris said as she walked towards the stairs up to the library.

"Fine my ass. You're covered in bruises!" he shouted.

"I'm fine! It's just dirt," Iris said resolutely.

"Really. Flint barely touched her," Harry said, hoping to appease Oliver. "She hurt him a lot more than he hurt her."

"FLINT!" Oliver bellowed. "That good-for-nothing pureblood twat attacked Iris!?"

"Oliver, please!" Iris said as she reappeared, a potion bottle in hand. She held it to Harry. "Take this and then let me look after those cuts." Harry gulped down the potion as instructed and then sat on the couch. Iris stood in front of him and held her hands up.

"I could kill him," Oliver muttered as he began to pace.

"Seriously, Oliver. I'm fine," Iris said, as she focused on Harry.

"We almost had that prat this time," Harry said, obviously frustrated.

"For god's sake, not you too," Iris said, shaking her head. "Will someone please inform me as to why you both seem to harbor a particularly strong dislike for this Flint? Outside the fact he's a Death Eater." Harry leaned back into the sofa as he felt Iris' healing spells take effect.

"He was Oliver's rival at Hogwarts," he said, closing his eyes. "Captain of the Slytherin team."

"So it's some school rivalry?" Iris asked, putting her hands down.

"And he's a bloody Death Eater," Oliver said. "If only I had found him during the battle-"

"Will you stop pacing!" Iris shouted. Oliver stopped and looked at her then Harry. Iris was already suspicious. He was getting rather worked up over an old school rivalry.

"You didn't mention anything about me, did you?" he asked. Iris looked confused.

"Why would that matter?" she asked.

"I think I did," Harry said. Oliver set his sights on Harry.

"What is going on?!" Iris shouted. "You don't possibly think he would come after you over some silly school fight?" Oliver looked at Iris.

"He's a Death Eater. He's being hunted. He's desperate. He might," Oliver said. Iris laughed.

"Please. I highly doubt he would risk capture to come after you," she said.

"Iris is right. He's been underground since the battle. This is the first time in months we so much as heard a whisper of him. I don't think he would come after you," Harry said. What he didn't say is that he also agreed with Iris that it was ridiculous of Wood to think Flint would even come after him at all. They may have had a bitter feud at Hogwarts, but that was years ago.

At that moment, there was a flash of green light from the fireplace. All three turned to look as Shacklebolt stepped into the living room.

"Good evening," he said, looking at all of them.

"Minister," they all said, slightly in awe.

"Iris, I just wanted to thank you in person for your help tonight," he said, smiling. "We've been trying to get those three for quite some time."

"But, Flint got away," Iris said.

"We're closing in. We'll have him soon," he said.

"I take it you're not here to make sure we're safe," Iris said. Shacklebolt smiled and chuckled softly.

"No. I'm here to ask you to join the Auror department. Again," he asked. "It's obvious that you were born to be an auror. Your gifts… this is the best place to use them."

Iris took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Minister, but I just don't think this is something I can do right now," she said.

"Just think about it. My offer still stands," he said. He looked at Harry. "Doing alright, Potter?" Harry nodded. "Good. I'll see you in the morning." With that, he took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!" he boomed before he disappeared. Iris studied the flame a bit before she felt Oliver's gaze on her. She looked over at him, unable to decipher his look.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed," Harry said, standing and quickly making an exit.

"Oliver… I'm sorry I rushed off like that," Iris finally said. "I didn't mean to worry you." Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"It's a part of who you are, Iris. I'd be mad if I got angry every time you disappeared to rescue Harry… or someone else. Thankfully it doesn't happen often," he said, walking over and collapsing on the sofa. Iris walked over and sat down next to him. Oliver put his arm around her shoulder. "You're sure you're not hurt badly?"

"A little sore, but nothing that can't be fixed," she said.

"Iris… do you want to be an auror?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Iris sighed.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I'll admit. It was a bit of a rush. Getting to use my magic the way it's meant to be used… but… I'm not sure I'm ready for it full time. Plus… It wouldn't feel right going off and having you worry about my safety all the time." Oliver sat up and put his hand to Iris' cheek, gently turning her face to look at him.

"Iris… don't let me hold you back. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I'll still worry, of course, but I don't want to be the reason you turn down something you were meant to do," he said solemnly. Iris nodded slightly.

"I'll… I don't know. I need to think about it," she said. "So… about this Flint?" Oliver sighed heavily.

"Nasty fellow," he said. Iris nodded.

"He did have a bit of a nasty snarl," she said.

"He and I had a bit of a feud in school," Oliver said.

"But that was years ago," Iris interjected.

"Rivalries between houses die hard. Especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Oliver said. "Why do you think Roger has such a hard time listening to me?"

"Do not tell me it's because of some silly school house rivalry," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea, seems silly now, considering everything. Roger was at the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting against the Death Eaters," he said. "But Flint… he was… another level."

"Seemed like a nasty bloke. He was glaring as soon as I arrived. But he got a particularly nasty look once Harry mentioned you," Iris said. Oliver stared at her.

"Promise me you won't go looking for him, Red," Oliver said. Iris laughed.

"Why would I do that? You just saw me turn down an auror position - a second time - to the minister of magic," Iris retorted.

"Just… be careful," he said. "I couldn't live through losing you again." Iris smiled and looked over at Oliver.

"Oliver William Wood. You won't have to worry about losing me again," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm just taking the rubbish to the back," Iris shouted as she walked towards the back of the store. One of the girls was out sick and she came in to help out. George was busy closing out the registers. It had been a few days since she had helped out Harry and things seemed to have settled back into normal routine. She walked with two bags in her hands and and a third following behind her. She walked out the back door into an alley and put the bags down then watched as the third followed suit.

"That's that," she said with a smile. She turned to walk back inside, wanting to get out of the cold quickly, but something moving out of the corner of her eye stopped her. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as she quickly turned around, scanning the entire alley. "Who's there?" she shouted. She heard a deep, guttural laugh. Out of the shadows emerged a man. Flint. She tensed.

"So… you're Wood's new woman?" he said. Iris clenched her jaw, ready to do what necessary if he made the wrong move.

"You would be Marcus Flint," she said.

"So he has mentioned me," he said.

"You made the wrong move by coming here," Iris said. Flint laughed.

"I got away from you once, I can do it again," he said. Iris laughed.

"I'd like to see you try," she said before she could catch herself. Flint's curse flew fast, almost before Iris could catch it. She blocked it and shot off her own. Flint ducked behind a dumpster. He shot off another that Iris also blocked. She moved the dumpster out of the way and flicked his wand away. Flint smiled evilly and charged her. Iris nearly froze, remembering the last time. She again tried to move out of the way, but he grabbed her by the wrists and didn't stop moving until she was pinned against the wall.

"You know I'm not alone," she said, trying to distract him.

"Good," he said, letting go of one of her wrists then pulling out a knife. Before Iris could react and push him off, he plunged it into her side. Iris screamed in pain and sent Flint flying across the alley. She collapsed against the wall, clutching her side and wondering how he got the one up on her. Flint grinned as he pushed up from the ground.

"Consider this a message to Potter and Wood," he said, grinning. Just then George flew out the door.

"What the- Flint!" he shouted. Flint grinned at him and disapperated. George looked down at Iris. "Merlin's beard!" He ran to her. "Do not die on me, Iris!"

"Trust me, I have no intention of doing so," she gasped. "Just get me to a bloody hospital."

* * *

Oliver burst into Iris' room at St. Mungo's.

"I'll bloody kill him," he uttered.

"Not if I beat you to it," Harry said, following right behind him. Iris seriously wanted to roll her eyes.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"No, you're not. You were stabbed," Oliver said, now standing by her bedside.

"A wound that I had mostly healed by the time I got here, I might add," she said. Before anyone could say anything else, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room.

"Minister," Harry said. "I wasn't aware-"

"I told him to come," Iris said. Both Oliver and Harry looked at her, mouths agaped. "I'm in."

"No!" Oliver shouted. "You're in a hospital bed, for Merlin's sake!"

"But not for long. Once I'm out of here, which I suspect will be soon, I'll be on the team looking for Flint," Iris said, her face a mask of stone.

"Are you sure?" Shacklebolt asked. Iris nodded stoically. "Very well. I'll see you in a few days." He turned and walked out. Both Harry and Oliver just stared at Iris.

"Iris, this isn't your fight," Harry started.

"He made it my fight when he plunged a fucking knife into my side," Iris nearly shouted. Both Harry and Oliver were silent. "I'm not a bloody damsel in distress. You both know this."

"I can't let you do this, Iris!" Oliver exploded, barely containing his rage.

"You don't have a choice!" Iris yelled back, silencing him again. "Flint came after me and stabbed me, saying this is for Oliver and Harry. He brought me into this. And this is bigger than some old school rivalry, Oliver. This is about something more and I suggest you tell me now." Iris fixed Oliver with a stare. He stared at her a moment before speaking.

"Back when I was in the Order… one of the missions I went on was to raid Flint's manor," Oliver said. Harry stared at him. He hadn't heard this story before. "It was while you were in a coma and we didn't know where you were… Lupin and I went alone just to gather information. We were supposed to be in and out - no one was to know we were there. But… someone must have tipped them off because we walked into an ambush." Iris silently watched Oliver's face as he paused, gathering his thoughts and mustering up the gumption to finish.

"We got out unscathed luckily, but… one of the Death Eaters there - besides Flint - was his girlfriend at the time. Daphne Greengrass," Oliver said. "It was chaos. Curses were flying and we couldn't tell who was shooting where or if anything we sent was hitting the mark. I -" He stopped, gripping the edge of Iris' bed. "I was covering Lupin and I saw her step out and aim at him. I didn't mean to… I meant to hex her but I missed and hit a pillar behind her. It crumbled and part of the ceiling fell on her." Iris took a deep breath as silence filled the room.

"You killed his girlfriend?" Harry asked. Oliver nodded, still not looking at either Iris or Harry. Iris felt a wave of self-loathing come over him.

"Harry… could you give us a moment?" Iris asked, not taking her eyes off Oliver. Harry nodded and walked out. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. There was no anger or malice in her voice - just concern. Oliver looked up at her.

"Didn't seem important," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Seems fairly important," she said. "You killed someone."

"I killed a fair amount of people, Iris. It was war… but… that one… it was the first. And I hadn't meant to," he said, looking back down at his hands, still gripping the bed. Iris nodded.

"She would have killed Lupin," she said simply.

"I was determined to not have to kill anyone else after that - unless I absolutely had to," Oliver said. "And then during the battle… when I saw Bellatrix going after Tonks and Lupin… I hesitated." Iris took a deep breath and slowly let it out. That was it. That's why he had been blaming himself so much for their deaths. Iris was silent, contemplating what to say.

"Oliver… Bellatrix was an evil, conniving witch. And a good dueler. Even I got bested by her. There's no telling if you would have been able to stop her even if you hadn't hesitated," she finally said. "And she might have killed you as well."

"Then I would have died doing what was right," he said.

"And where would that leave me?"

"Not in a bloody hospital bed with a damn stab wound in your side," he shouted. "I'll not let you go out there and get hurt or die because of me. Again."

"You can't talk me out of it," she said, lifting her chin. Oliver stared at her, breathing heavily.

"Merlin, Iris, why must you be so stubborn?" he moaned.

"For a second there I thought you were going to say reckless," she said, sighing.

"That too," he added.

"I'm doing this Oliver. I'm going to hunt him down and bring him in to make him pay for what he's done," Iris said. "I won't be reckless."

"And what about George and the shop? Does your promise to him mean nothing?" Oliver asked. Iris sucked in her breath. It was a low blow and he knew it. He was desperate not to let her join the aurors and go after Flint.

"I'm only doing this one mission," she said.

"Sure you are. First it was just popping in to help Harry. Now it's one mission. Next you'll be an auror full-time and I'll be at home wondering if you're going to make it home alive," he said. Iris just stared at him. Just the other day he had been encouraging her to join. Now he was doing everything in his power to convince her not to.

"What has gotten into you? Just the other day you seemed shocked that I didn't want to become an auror," she said.

"That was before Flint came after you," Oliver said. "If he could do it once, he can do it again. You're not safe Iris. You should be under guard. I can't lose you again."

"You cannot live in fear of losing me, Oliver!" she shouted. "And I refuse to be locked up again. " She and Oliver stared at each other, her green eyes blazing while his brown ones were full of determination. They were at an impasse. Oliver turned to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To try and talk Shacklebolt out of letting you on this mission!" he shouted as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Iris huffed and shook her head.

"That stubborn git," she muttered, throwing her head back into the pillow.

* * *

Iris didn't see Oliver for the rest of the night. She assumed he was either working Shacklebolt hard or had gone home to stew. She slept fitfully, finding that she really did need Oliver by her side in order to fall asleep. Come morning, she was tired and grouchy and snapped at the healers when they told her she couldn't leave for another day at least. And again when Harry popped in on his way to work and didn't bring any decent breakfast with him - Iris conveniently ignored the fact that she hadn't asked him to bring her any.

As the hours passed and Oliver still hadn't come by, her mood got more and more sour. She sent George away as soon as he walked into the room, declaring she didn't want to see anyone that morning and they could come later. Not even Molly and Oliver's mother dared go in.

She was still brooding when James arrived mid-morning, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He had apparently been warned by the staff of Iris' foul mood as he cautiously popped his head in through the door before fully walking in.

"Any chance you're accepting visitors yet?" he asked. Iris looked over at him. Her scowl softened as she saw the flowers and the concern etched in every part of his face.

"I think I'm up for it," she said. He walked into the room and sat in a chair next to her bed. He sat the flowers on the bed next to Iris.

"You're certainly popular," he said, taking in the several baskets of flowers and balloons that had started pouring in overnight and throughout that morning. Word had spread quickly about the attack and people had already sent them in, including Oliver's mother who nearly came over in the middle of the night. Iris glanced over at the morning edition of the Prophet that Harry had left. On the front page a sneering and snarling mugshot of Flint was placed next to the photo of her and Oliver in Headquarters before going to the Quidditch Ball back during the war. The one of her as herself. She wondered who had offered the use of that photo, though suspected it was Molly Weasley. Surely the one of her at the opening of the shop would have sufficed.

"Death Eater Attacks Potter's Aunt!" the headline screamed. Iris couldn't help rolling her eyes. James followed her gaze and picked up the newspaper.

"Decent photo of you," he said.

"Surprised they even have one… The least they could do is use my actual name in the headline," she griped. "I'm now forever destined to be known as 'Harry Potter's aunt," she said, making quotation marks with her hands.

"Also calls you the beloved of famed Puddlemere United keeper Oliver Wood, who apparently was unavailable for a quote. So you've got that one too," James said, skimming the story.

"Oliver can go jump off a cliff for all I care," Iris grumbled. "No quote. What? He couldn't even pretend to muster up a bit of sympathy for me?"

"You are in a foul mood," James said, putting the paper down. Iris sighed.

"Oliver and I got into a big row last night," she said. "I told Shacklebolt I would join the aurors going after Flint and Oliver doesn't want me to go."

"And he's right. You shouldn't, Iris," James said. "That bastard nearly killed you." Iris rolled her eyes.

"God, not you too," she said. "I'm fine. He didn't nearly kill me. He barely nicked me." James stood and pulled her shirt up, seeing the large swath of gauze wrapped around her mid-section. The healers had just cleaned and rewrapped it an hour ago. Iris flinched slightly at the sudden movement.

"That's not a mere nick, Iris," he said, worry evident in his eyes. Iris shoved her shirt down and looked away from James.

"I'm fine. He missed anything that would have killed me. And I'm going after him," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"God, why must you be so stubborn?" James said. "Is this what Oliver has to put up with on a daily basis?" Iris shot him a glare.

"Leave Oliver out of it," she warned. James raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine," he said. "But obviously you're upset about your fight and are taking it out on every poor soul that walks through that door. Even the healers warned me to enter at my own risk… Do you want to talk about it?" Iris glared at her feet for a moment, at first refusing to say anything. James waited patiently, knowing that sooner or later she would give in. Iris finally sighed and threw herself back against her pillow.

"Everything was going perfectly!" she said, exasperated. "He was talking to me. Things were getting back to normal. He wasn't even having nightmares as often anymore. And now… this." James sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, settling in. "He knows what I'm capable of. Christ, he saw me take out 10 Death Eaters at once while shielding a few dozen of ours at Hogwarts. But he's all, 'I can't lose you, Iris' and 'You must be protected.' I'm fully capable of protecting myself."

"Iris, he loves you. Of course he's going to want to protect you," James said. "And it wasn't all that long ago he had shut himself off because of the very fact that he couldn't protect you in the past."

"So I'm suppose to play along and not join the aurors - something Shacklebolt thinks I was born to do, by the way - just so Oliver doesn't get his feelings hurt AND gets to feel like he's protecting me?" Iris asked, thinking it sounded like a ridiculous plan.

"I'm not saying that… I'm just saying… try to be a little more gentle about it," he said. "The last thing you want is Oliver closing himself off again." Iris scowled. He was right. She had been a bit of a twit with Oliver last night. Granted he was being slightly unreasonable as well, but in his case, she could understand why. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. "I guess I was a bit hard on him. I'll be calmer when he comes back."

"You're still joining the aurors, aren't you?" James asked.

"I don't really have a choice," Iris said. "He targeted me to get at Oliver and Harry. I'm involved whether they like it or not. At least this way I can do something about it. And if I'm working with them, I'll be protected."

"What do you mean to get at Oliver? I thought he was getting payback for you helping Harry nearly nab him?" James said. "That's what the Prophet listed as motive, anyway." Iris shook her head.

"Obviously, the aurors weren't going to spill everything… No, he specifically mentioned Oliver when he attacked. Oliver inadvertently killed his girlfriend when he was in the Order back during the war, and I suppose Flint is carrying out some eye-for-an-eye revenge plot," she said.

"Then you really shouldn't be going after him, Iris," James said, his eyes wide. Iris huffed.

"I can take care of myself," she said. "Besides… after running into him twice now, I'm certain I won't have any trouble taking him down the third time." James shook his head.

"You're impossible," he said.

"Determined is more like it," she said, smiling slightly.

"Well, good luck to you, then. At least you'll have a team of aurors with you this time," he said. Iris nodded. James looked down at his watch. "As lovely as this has been, I need to get back to the office," he said. He stood and kissed Iris on the cheek. "Talk to Wood. Be gentle. And for Merlin's sakes, stop snapping at the healers." Iris tried to glare at him, but felt herself starting to smile.

"Fine," she agreed.

"That's my girl, Poppy," James said. He patted her on the head and walked to the door. "I'll try to stop by after work!" he said as he walked out the door with a wave. Iris looked down at the flowers. She reached down and picked them up, smelling them. She looked up at the door expectantly when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, but was crestfallen when they continued passed her door.

"Certainly hope he comes back," she murmured to herself as she sat the flowers down and reached for the paper. "Might as well get some reading done."


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell, Flint?! You weren't supposed to go after _her_! You were supposed to attack that blasted Quidditch player!"he shouted as he apparated into the dark, dank room. It was a dark corner in the cellar of his ancestor's abandoned manor. While it wasn't particularly pleasant, it was remote and no one would connect Flint to it. It was the perfect hideout for him. That is if he hadn't completely fallen out of the good graces of his host. Currently he was seriously tempted to throttle him.

"He killed my girl. Thought it was only fair I go after his," Flint growled.

"Have you completely forgotten our arrangement? You get to have your revenge on Wood and I get the girl. I can't bloody well have her if she's dead," the man said, balling his fists up. Flint glared across the room at his cousin.

"Yea, yea, I remember. I wasn't going to kill her. Just wanted to scare her and Wood a bit. Let him know what it's like," he said. The other man rolled his eyes.

"By stabbing her? God, you are an idiot," he groaned.

"It wasn't deep," Flint countered.

"She's in St. Mungo's for the next two days," the other man shouted.

"What is it about this wench that has you and Wood all tied up? She's gorgeous, I'll give you that - probably good for a ride - but not sure why you're both so obsessed with her," Flint said. The man charged Flint and shoved him up against the wall. He had a good two inches on him and was just as burly.

"Never. Talk. About. Her. Like. That," he said menacingly, his crystal blue eyes flashing. "Of course you wouldn't understand just how special Iris Evans is." He gave Flint another shove and let him go, stepping away. "So, do you have something in mind for our next move or do I have to do all the work?" James said as he smoothed his hair. He turned and looked at Flint, who was massaging his shoulder.

"Still working on it. I'll owl you when I have something," he said, grimacing. James nodded.

"Don't take too long."

* * *

Iris looked up from her book as she heard a knock on the door. Once she had apologized profusely to George upon his return, he had agreed to stop by the flat and bring a few of her novels over as Oliver was still not talking to her. Iris couldn't help but feel anxious about the radio silence, but she hadn't had much time to think about it as a steady stream of visitors had been stopping by once word got out that she had calmed down. Molly and Oliver's mother had just left about 30 minutes prior, allowing Iris a bit of peace for the first time since lunch. It was nearly dinner time and she had assumed it was a healer coming by with something that was sure to taste horrible.

"Come in!" Iris called as she folded the page down at the corner to mark her spot. She set about readying herself and didn't look up as the door opened.

"Thought you'd might like something better than hospital food," she heard Oliver say. Iris looked up, eyes wide, to see him walking in holding up a plastic bag. The smell of curry was wafting from it, causing Iris' mouth to water.

"You're my hero," Iris nearly squealed as she held her hands out for it. Oliver smiled, tense, and walked over to the bed. He set the bag on the tray and set about to pulling containers out. Neither of them spoke, still remembering their fight from the night before. Iris took a deep breath.

"About last night-"

"I was being daft-"

They both stopped speaking and looked at each other. Iris smiled as tears pricked at her eyes. Oliver rubbed his hand across his face.

"I shouldn't have been so… forceful," Iris said finally. "I know how hard it's been for you with everything but, I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to go rushing headfirst into something that could get me killed. I know what I'm doing. And I'll have a team with me. They will keep me safe. This isn't like before." He sat down in the chair and looked up at her.

"I know. That's exactly what Shacklebolt said this morning," he said. "I was there for nearly an hour trying to convince him not to let you do this and he went and convinced me it was the right move." Oliver smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about last night. It's just… I've lost you once. I couldn't survive losing you again," he said. Iris started to speak but he put his hand up, signaling that he wasn't done. "But… I also know this is something you feel like you have to do and I promised you that I wouldn't stand in your way or hold you back."

"So… you're okay with me joining the aurors? To track down Flint?" Iris asked softly.

"Part of me will never be okay with it, but I won't stop you. Shacklebolt assured me that they've gotten the best aurors together working with you. And…," he paused and laughed softly, "Percy, George and Harry gave me a pretty good tongue-lashing and reminded me just how brilliant you are when it comes to magic." Iris laughed.

"I am quite good," she said. "It's not like before… not like then. I can control it now," she said.

"I know. You'll be fine," he said. Iris grinned as he stood and walked over to her, kissing her gently.

"I love you, Oliver William Wood," she said.

"And I love you, Iris Rose Evans. Even if you're as stubborn as a mule," he said. Iris laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As I recall, you can be quite stubborn yourself," she said.

"Enough talk," Oliver replied before kissing her again.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat by the door. Oliver turned around as Iris leaned over to look passed him.

"James!" she said, grinning.

"I see you two have made up," he said with smile.

"That we have," Oliver said, walking over to shake his hand.

"You're just in time for dinner," Iris said excitedly. Oliver returned to getting the food out of the bag and such.

"We've got enough if you haven't eaten yet," Oliver said, looking over at him.

"I'm fine. Just stopped by to check in on our patient here," he said, smiling. Iris quickly grabbed the opened container and spoon that Oliver held out for her. She took a bite and moaned.

"So much better now that I'm having something edible," she said, her mouth still full. "Seriously, how can anyone here stand that horrible mush they feed you?" Oliver laughed and shook his head as he sat down in the chair and dug into his own. James walked closer to the bed.

"Please tell me you've managed to talk her out of it," he said, looking at Oliver. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Actually… I'm not going to stop her," Oliver replied. James' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. Oliver nodded.

"She really is quite brilliant with all her gifts. If anyone is going to catch that prat, it's Iris," he said, gazing in pride at Iris, who was shoveling rice and curry into her mouth. "Present circumstances aside," he continued, laughing. Iris chewed a bit and managed to stick her tongue out at him. James chuckled.

"So, when are they setting you free, Poppy?" he asked, settling on the end of her bed.

"Tomorrow morning," she said.

"And then it's bedrest for the rest of the week," Oliver said. Iris glared at him, giving him a look that pointedly said "I know."

"And then you start on at the Ministry?" James asked. Iris nodded.

"Harry and few others are planning to come by every day until then to fill me in on what's going on," Iris said after swallowing. "Obviously I won't be going out in the field at first, but I heal rather quickly."

"Just don't push yourself too hard," Oliver warned gently.

"Yes, Mother," Iris said, rolling her eyes. James laughed and stood.

"Well, I can see you're in better spirits and good hands. I'll be off then," he said. He waved at the two and walked out.

"You know, he's not such a bad bloke once you get to know him," Oliver said. Iris looked over at him.

"Told you," she said.

"I still think he fancies you." Iris rolled her eyes. "What? He brought you flowers."

"As did George and Percy. You think they fancy me as well?" she retorted.

"That's different. They're just friends. Brothers almost," he said. Iris stopped eating and looked at him, an eyebrow arched.

"It's the same thing, Oliver," she said. Oliver met her gaze.

"Fine. Believe that if you will. As long as he watches himself, I've no problem with him," he said going back to his food. Iris snorted and shook her head.

"Men," she muttered.

* * *

The next afternoon Iris was situated on the sofa with Oliver hovering nearby.

"I swear, I'm fine!" she said in frustration. He had just plumped her pillow for the 20th time and propped her feet up under another one, then asked if she wanted something to drink. "It doesn't even hurt!"

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable," he said. Iris shook her head.

"I am. Harry and the others'll be here any minute," she said. Some of the team were coming by for Iris' first briefing.

"I know, I know," Oliver said walking over to the kitchen. As if on cue, the fireplace flared green and one after another, Harry, Jude, Dean, Ron and Neville all popped out. Iris still couldn't get over how young most of the aurors were. But she supposed that after the war, they had to go young. She was shocked to discover that even Jude was her age. His terse and professional demeanor made him seem much older.

"Iris," Jude said with a nod. He stepped over and sat in the arm chair next to the sofa as the other four walked over and grabbed chairs from the table and moved them to in front of the sofa. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better now that I'm out of St. Mungo's," she said. "Where are you on tracking Flint?" Jude studied her a moment before answering.

"So far we're about where we were yesterday. Still no trace of him. But he must have someone helping him, so we're looking into his known, remaining family and friends," Jude answered.

"Most of his friends were Death Eaters and are now in Azkaban," Harry interjected. "But he's got some distant family that never officially joined that might offer help."

"His mum hasn't been very helpful," Ron admitted.

"What about his girlfriend's family?" Iris suggested. "They'd probably be open to helping him. Probably want revenge just as much as he does." Jude thought a moment, then further studied Iris.

"Good idea," he said. He looked over at the four other aurors. "Neville, Dean, look into the Greengrasses and see if they've had any sort of contact with Flint since the end of the war." The two nodded and stood, moving their chairs back to the table, then disappearing through the fireplace. Jude stood and looked around the living room.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go around and reinforce the protection wards," he said.

"We put up extra ones when I got back from hospital this morning, but help yourself," Iris said. Jude nodded and walked away, starting at the windows. He held his wand out and started slowly walking down them. He stopped halfway through and looked over at Iris.

"You did these yourself?" he asked. Iris nodded. "Impressive." He then returned to his work. It took about 10 minutes for him to go around the entire flat, checking the wards that were in place and adding a few of his own on top of them.

"That should do," he said, returning to the living room. "I'll send Potter and Weasley over to check in with you tomorrow. Good day, Iris." He then turned and disappeared through the fireplace. Harry and Ron stood, moving their chairs back.

"He likes you," Ron said as they walked back. Iris chuckled.

"How can you tell? He's almost like a robot," Iris said.

"He's never impressed," Harry answered. "Better watch it. He may join Shacklebolt in his efforts to get you at the Ministry full time." Iris rolled her eyes.

"No. I told them it was only this once. Then I'm back to helping out at the shop," she said.

"And thank Merlin for that," Oliver said, walking into the living room. He walked over and picked up Iris' feet, then sat down, setting them in his lap.

"Shouldn't you be training? Your first match is only a few months away," she said.

"I took the rest of the week off to look after you," he said.

"Of course you did," Iris said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Who else would take care of you?" he retorted.

"Myself, maybe?" she ventured. Harry laughed as Ron rolled his eyes.

"They're so… cheesy," he groaned. "How can you live here with them?" he asked Harry.

"You get used to it after awhile," Harry replied. He turned to Iris. "Well, we're off. I'll fill you in on the search when I get in tonight." Iris nodded.

"Be safe you two," she said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"But there's not much you wouldn't do," Harry joked. Iris sat up and threw a pillow at him.

"Get to work!" she ordered. Still laughing, Harry and Ron disappeared through the fireplace.

"Looks like it's just us," Oliver said, looking down at Iris.

"Yes, and I feel like taking a nap," she said, settling down on the sofa.

"Is my company that boring?" Oliver joked.

"No, just the damn pain potion they gave me has kicked in and I can barely keep my eyes open," she said, yawning.

"Ah, so that's why it's not hurting. Get some rest, Iris," Oliver said. When he didn't hear her respond, he peered over her, finding her completely out, her mouth slightly open and she breathed in and out. Shaking his head he waved his wand and a blanket flew over, gently arranging itself over. He took a deep breath and watched her, thinking he would do whatever he could to keep her safe.


	18. Chapter 18

"Not that I don't love a good boys' night, but, why are we here?" Percy asked, looking around the table. He was at The Leaky Cauldron with Oliver, George, Harry and James.

"I just realized that we all haven't spent much time together without Iris," Oliver said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Right," George said, seeing straight through his lie.

"Alright then, I want to propose and I haven't the foggiest idea how to do it so I need your help," Oliver admitted. George whooped.

"FINALLY!" he shouted as Percy grinned.

"Mum'll be pleased. She's been wanting to try her hand at another wedding to make up for Fleur and Bill's being overtaken by Death Eaters. Seeing as she's basically adopted Iris as her own, she'll be more than happy to do it. And it gets her off my back about Audrey for a bit," he said. James was quiet, studying the Quidditch player. He then smiled.

"Congrats, Oliver. You're a lucky man," he said lightly. Inside he was seething. It had been about two weeks since his moron of a cousin had stabbed Iris behind the joke shop. He should have come up with a plan to get Oliver out of the picture by now, but every time James asked, he would respond with "Almost." James was beginning to think he was just toying around with him for a place to hide out from the aurors until he could make his escape. The old manor was rundown, but it did provide a bit of warmth and protection from the elements. And with winter settled in, Marcus would need it.

"But seriously… how do I do it?" Oliver asked, looking around the table. George clamped his shoulder and shook it slightly.

"Oliver, if you still have to ask, I worry for your future children," he said, grinning. Oliver swatted his hand off his shoulder.

"Are you daft! Get your mind out of the gutter," he said grinning. Harry grimaced.

"I really don't want to hear this," he said.

"So you don't know," George replied, continuing joke.

"I assure you, Iris and I need no help in that area," Oliver said, blushing. "But I'd rather discuss the proposal now, if you don't mind." James blood began to boil as images of Iris and Oliver tangled together flicked through his mind. It was bad enough they were together, now he wouldn't be able to get the image of them shagging out of his head as well. Harry's face was now bright red.

"Please remember this is my aunt we're talking about," he said.

"Whatever you do, you need fireworks," George said.

"Merlin, must you always go straight to overdoing it?" Percy jumped in. "Why don't you keep it simple - dinner at a lovely restaurant, then during dessert, get down on one knee with the ring." Oliver shook his head.

"Nah, seems too generic. I want it to be memorable. And Iris," he said.

"You could take her to the new Puddlemere Stadium… take her for a romantic broom ride and then propose," George suggested.

"Not sure about that. Quidditch is more my thing than Iris'. And it's still winter," Oliver said. "Maybe Hogsmeade? Where we had our first date?"

"No, completely unromantic," Percy said. "What are some other places that are significant to you?"

"Hogwarts. Headquarters… I could do a sort of romantic candlelight dinner at Headquarters," he said. Both Percy and George glared at him.

"You should do it at a concert," James said suddenly. All four men stared at James. "She loves music. Always have. There's a show coming up soon at an old live joint we used to go to. It was her favorite place." A grin slowly spread across Oliver's face.

"It's perfect. She's always playing music at home nowadays… been introducing me to the bands she used to listen to," he said. "You're a genius, James." James smiled and shrugged.

"It's the least I can do for an old friend. I'll make the arrangements," he said. "If you want to make it more of a surprise, I could ask her to go with me. Then she meets you instead." Oliver's eyes lit up.

"I think this calls for a toast," he said, lifting his glass. The rest followed. James willed his hand to stay steady. All he wanted to do was to punch the Quidditch player but instead he smiled and congratulated him.

"Have you got the ring?" Harry asked. Oliver nodded. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, setting it on the table. It was old, antique. Art deco. Set on a delicate gold band was a medium-sized diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding in in a starburst pattern. It wasn't too big, but it suited Iris.

"Blimey, Quidditch must be paying well for you to afford that," George said, looking at it. "Looks old."

"Ehm, it was my Great-Gran's. Mum brought it when she and Dad came to visit last," he said. "Family is important to Iris, so I figured she'd like something passed down in mine."

"She'll love it," Harry said. James studied it from across the table. It was smaller than what he could afford to give her. But then again, the Scot was right. She would love the sentimentality behind it. James quickly finished his beer and put the empty glass down on the table.

"Well, if that's it, I'm afraid I have to get to the office. But I'll take care of everything and owl you tomorrow, Oliver," he said. Oliver nodded.

"Thanks again. I owe you," he said. "If Iris doesn't make you her man of honor, I'll make you one of my groomsmen." James smiled and laughed.

"I'd like that. See you later," he said before turning to leave.

* * *

As soon as James stepped out onto the sidewalk, he turned into a deserted alley and apparated to the manor. He was seething. While his stupid cousin had been biding his time, the Quidditch player was going to propose. And Iris would say yes. Of course he would have to come up with the plan himself. At the least this one would have him stepping in the role of hero. And at the end of it, he would turn his ruddy cousin over to the aurors as payback.

He had never stopped thinking about Iris. It was true he didn't date much while away, but the truth behind it was because he couldn't get the bright girl with so many secrets out of his head. He knew his parents wouldn't approve - not then. Especially since at the time he thought she was muggle. But now that the world knew her as Potter's aunt and a witch of considerable gifts, they would accept her. Since they had become reaquainted, his attraction for her had only grown. He was hopeful at first when she confided that things were not well with Oliver. He was patient and bided his time, playing the role of concerned friend - offering advice and comfort. But then things had gotten better. He was desperate the night Marcus showed up at his family's manor, asking for shelter. He was lucky it was James who answered. While his parents had followed the ways of purebloods, they had not sided with Voldemort and no doubt would have turned Marcus away to avoid scandal. James remembered that his cousin had had a feud with Oliver back in the day. He used that knowledge to strike a deal with him so they could both get what they want. Marcus could kill Oliver - get his revenge for his girlfriend - and James could then swoop in and get Iris. That is if he didn't kill his cousin himself for his incompetence.

He stormed into the room and saw Marcus sitting at a table in front of a fire, eating.

"Wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Did you bring whiskey?" he asked.

"No. While you've been here enjoying your food and drink, I've actually been coming up with a plan, you idiot," James spat. Marcus put his bowl down and stood.

"You think it's been easy? The hills are crawling with aurors!" he shouted.

"You want your revenge? Then shut up and listen," James said, glaring at him. Marcus stood silent and nodded.

"What's this plan?" he asked.

"You're going to need some help...," James started.

* * *

Iris appeared in the middle of Jude's office, just in time for the day's briefing.

"Merlin, Iris. Must you always do that?" Ron said as he nearly jumped out of his skin in front of her. She shrugged and smiled.

"It's more convenient than the floo," she said.

"Show off, though I take it this means you're feeling better," Harry muttered, hiding a smile.

"Good, you're here, Iris. How was this morning?" Jude asked as he walked in. Over the time they had been working together, Iris had come to respect the serious young man. The feeling was mutual as he saw more of her in action.

"Afraid I got a whole lot of nothing," she said dejectedly. "I wasn't able to find his extended family. Then I looked into Daphne's mother a bit. Turns out she wasn't completely happy with her daughter's choice of boyfriend. So they aren't helping him." Jude nodded.

"Very well. Keep at it. If someone knows anything, you'll find it," he said.

"I found out that her sister - Astoria - is dating Draco Malfoy. They're going on a date tonight. I could follow them," Harry offered. Jude looked at him.

"Good work, Potter. Do that. Take Iris with you," he said. Harry looked over at Iris, wondering if he should say something. He knew what Oliver had planned that night and he had been tasked with making sure that she didn't cancel.

"'Fraid I can't," Iris said. Jude stopped and looked at her, his brow furrowed. "You see… I have tickets to this band tonight… and it's the only chance I have to see them…" she trailed off, feeling a bit foolish. "I can cancel."

"No, that's fine. You've done quite a lot of work this week as it is. We don't want you to overexert yourself. Potter, take Thomas," he said. Iris sighed. "You're dismissed." They all walked out of his office.

"Going out with James, are you?" Harry asked. Iris nodded, her eyes lighting up.

"We're going to my favorite live music joint," she said. "I haven't been to a muggle concert in ages." Harry smiled.

"I hope you have fun," he said.

"I'm sure I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home and get ready," she said. With that she silently disappeared.

"Really? Does she have to rub it in our faces?" Ron said, staring at the spot where she just stood.

"I think it's brilliant," Dean said. "If I could do that, I would all the time."

"Same here… does she still make up her own potions, Harry?" Neville asked. Harry nodded. "And she doesn't need a wand?"

"Ehm, no, she doesn't. Never has," he said, starting to feel a bit awkward with all the questions.

"That whole time she was at Hogwarts too… Explains a lot. I can't believe she's on our team," Neville said, getting a look of awe.

"I think Neville's turning into Iris' biggest fan," Ron joked.

"Come off it, Ron. You have to admit it's brilliant what she can do. And she taught herself," Neville replied.

"She is quite brilliant," Harry said.


	19. Chapter 19

Iris stood in front of the muggle live bar and laughed to herself. Of course James would want to meet here. It was a dive bar and it was mostly cover or unknown bands that played. She remembered that much from her muggle days. She walked in and looked for James, hoping to see him through the smoke. She didn't find him so assumed she had gotten there first and walked over to the bar.

"Gin and tonic," she said. The bartender nodded, took her money and then set about to making the drink. Once done he handed it over as Iris turned around and leaned against the bar and settled in to listen to the band while waiting. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. She missed this.

"Not bad, are they? As far as muggle bands go," someone said from her right. Iris looked over and saw Oliver. Her eyes were wide.

"What are you doing here?" she said, smiling. Oliver laughed.

"Well, James got tied up at work, so thought I might enjoy seeing what all this muggle concert stuff is about," he said. Iris downed her drink and set the glass on the bar.

"Come on, you need to get closer to appreciate it," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the crowd. They stood towards the back where it wasn't as crowded, but as the venue was quite small, they still had a good view of the stage. People were dancing and moving around to the music. Iris began to sway a bit. Oliver looked over at her. He pulled on her hand, causing her to crash into his chest. Iris laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Dancing," he said. Iris tossed her head back laughing. They began moving with the music, with Oliver twirling her around. The band struck the final note as Oliver dipped her. Pulling her back up Iris laughed.

"How you like muggle music?" she asked.

"It's… magical," he said, laughing. Iris giggled. Just then the frontman spoke into microphone.

"Alright folks, we're going to play a crowd favorite," he stepped back and started strumming the opening to "Wonderwall." Iris laughed. Oliver pulled her to him, facing her towards the band and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Iris grinned as they starting swaying with the music.

"This is perfect," she said. Oliver laughed. Iris rested into him, feeling the deep rumble vibrate through his body. This was the moment, he knew it. He had no clue the band would play that song - he had intended on winging the actual proposal from the beginning - but it seemed as though fate was on his side. He briefly thought back to that night in Hogwarts, when Iris sat and softly sang along with the chorus.

"I think I know one thing that could possibly make it more perfect," he said. Iris arched her eyebrows, glancing over at his face. He straightened up and removed one arm from around her and reaching into his pocket. He pulled it back out and reached back around her, holding the small box in his hand. Iris looked down at it, her eyes going wide as she gasped.

"Oliver," she said breathlessly.

"I can't live without you, Iris," he said in her ear. "I want you by my side, forever." Iris smiled as tears filled her eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to blink them back. She gently opened the box and looked down at the ring. It was beautiful. Oliver let go of her and turned her to face him. He pulled the ring out and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly. "It was my Great-Gran's." Iris looked at the ring on her hand and back up at him, grinning.

"I love you, Oliver," she said.

"I take it that's a 'yes,'" he said, smiling. Iris nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, you idiot. I let you put the ring on, didn't I?" she said before launching herself into his arms, kissing him. Oliver spun her around and then placed her feet firmly on the ground. "So this whole thing was a setup?" Oliver nodded.

"It was James' idea, to be honest," he admitted. Iris laughed.

"It's perfect," she said again.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" another voice said from behind Iris. Oliver froze as he looked up. Iris turned around and came face to face with Marcus Flint.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," she said, her face now stoic. Marcus laughed.

"These muggles don't know who I am," he said. "And I suggest that unless you want to cause a scene, you follow me into the back alley." Iris' gaze flipped down to the pocket of his coat, where she could tell that he was gripping his wand. She then quickly surveyed the club, looking for a way out. Menacing looking figures stood at each exit. "Oh, I brought a few friends, so don't get any bright ideas about trying to escape." Iris locked eyes with him and nodded her head slightly. Marcus turned and she and Oliver followed him through the crowd, silent. Oliver squeezed her hand. She glanced up at him and nodded, hoping to reassure him that she would find a way out of this.

They walked through a backdoor into a deserted alley. As soon as they were through the door, two men stepped out and grabbed Oliver, holding him tightly. One reached into his pocket and took his wand. Oliver immediately began struggling. Iris turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't try anything. It'll just ensure that I kill him faster," Marcus said. Iris turned to look at him, eyes blazing. She tensed slightly, waiting. He was aware of her gifts and would most likely rely on his brute strength to overpower her like the past. She had been working out, hoping to build up some strength. But it had only been a couple weeks and she was forced to go slow with her injury still healing.

"What do you want, Marcus?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Just him," he said, walking up to Oliver. "He killed my girl. It's time I got a little payback." He then punched him in the gut. Oliver doubled over and groaned.

"Stop it!" Iris shouted, sending Marcus flying back into a wall.

"Grab her!" Flint shouted as he pushed himself back up. Two others appeared and grabbed Iris' arms, holding them firmly. Iris immediately began to struggle. "Hold her hands down. I don't want to chance her doing anymore hand magic." She stopped and locked eyes with Oliver. Marcus thought she had to have the use of her hands to use her magic. He really wasn't very bright. Oliver nodded slightly, then covered it with a grimace of pain. Flint spat blood from his mouth and walked over to Iris, grabbing her chin roughly with his hand, forcing him to look up at her.

"Yea, I heard about you… Potter's aunt. Can apparate anywhere. Metamorphmagus, too. The Dark Lord was obsessed with you for a bit. I'll do him proud by destroying you when he couldn't," he said. Iris gave him a steely glare.

"I'd like to see you try," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Marcus reached back and slapped her, hard. He laughed as Oliver shouted.

"Leave her alone, Flint. This is between you and me!" he shouted. Iris shook her head, trying to clear it. She looked over at Oliver, looking into his mind.

 _"Call for help. Get Harry and the others here. Can you do that?"_ he thought. Iris looked to the ground. Usually she needed physical contact or close proximity to project thoughts into someone else. But she would try. She looked back up at him.

 _"I can try,"_ she sent him. Oliver nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and looked to the ground, closing her eyes. She focused her thoughts on Harry. She didn't know where he was, but she hoped she could reach him.

 _"HARRY! WE NEED YOU!"_ she screamed in her mind, squeezing her eyes shut and beginning to breath heavily from the exertion. She sent images - the front of the club with its name and Flint punching Oliver. _"HURRY!"_

"What's this? Can't stand seeing your boyfriend getting hurt?" Flint said, now looking back at Iris. "Or I guess its fiance now." She gasped as she opened her eyes, focusing on the ground. She needed to do something. She didn't know if Harry would get her message. Still looking at the ground she opened her mind, looking into Flint's in the hopes she would see what he had planned.

 _"Where is that bugger? We can't stay here long. They'll catch us… Idiot wanting to play the white knight,"_ he thought. Iris saw a small room in a cellar. An abandoned manor. Then Flint torturing Oliver. He was waiting for someone to show up. Then he would leave with Oliver. Iris calmed her racing heart and started breathing more easily. She needed to do something before whoever this other person was got there. Iris straightened up and looked at Flint, meeting his eyes. She smiled slightly.

"You've already messed up," she said calmly. Flint laughed.

"How's that?"

"You underestimated me." She took a deep breath, feeling the power well up in her. It felt good after so long to let it loose. The men holding her shifted, feeling something in the air change. She looked at the men holding Oliver and watched as they flew back. Immediately she surrounded him with a shield. She then met Flint's gaze again as the two men holding her collapsed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver grab his wand. Flint's eyes went wide.

"You shouldn't be able to do that," he said frantically. "No one can do that." Iris grinned, walking towards him.

"I can. Didn't you hear from the Dark Lord? I protect those I love. That's what allows me to be so powerful and you just messed with the wrong one," she said, before she sent him flying back again.

"Iris, look out!" Oliver shouted as more of Flint's friends ran into the alley, sensing something was wrong. She quickly covered herself in a shield as they began firing curses at her. She looked back at Flint. She saw him gripping his wand.

"No you don't," she shouted as she looked at it and flew up and into her hand. She stuck it into her back pocket. He stood and made to run away, but Iris raised her hand and knocked him off his feet again, dragging him back towards her. He struggled against the magic, but couldn't.

"Stupefy," she said quietly and watched as he passed out. She then turned and helped Oliver take out the rest. Just as the last one fell, James appeared in the alley, eyes wide.

"My god, are you alright, Iris?" he said running towards her.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just took care of a little problem." She looked down at Flint. She remembered what he had thought, about someone coming. Something didn't settle quite right about James suddenly showing up. She looked up at him, slightly confused.

"I was inside, hoping to celebrate with you guys, but when you weren't there I got worried," he said, looking around the alley, answering the question in her eyes. "Merlin, did you do all this?"

"Oliver helped," Iris said, meeting Oliver's eyes as he walked over to her. "Death Eaters certainly know how to ruin a perfect moment." Before James could answer, Harry, Jude, Ron and a group of other aurors appeared in the alley.

"Iris!" he shouted. Iris smiled in relief.

"You got my message," she said, thrilled to find that it worked. Harry smiled at her.

"Yea… you were a bit persistent," he said, rubbing his head. "Hurt a bit, to be honest." He took in the bodies filling the alley. "Though looks like you didn't need our help after all." Jude surveyed the scene and then looked at Iris.

"Good work, Evans," he said simply. "Alright, get them in custody." The aurors quickly set to work gathering wands and securing their prisoners.

"Blimey… you took out nearly our entire watch list, Iris," Ron exclaimed. Iris shrugged.

"Thought I'd help you out so Harry could spend more time at home," she said. Oliver wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Flint ambushed us. He somehow figured out Oliver and I would be here tonight."

"He asked, then?" Harry said, grinning. Iris held her hand out, showing off the ring.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked, grinning. She heard a groan from behind them and turned to look as Dean and Neville dragged Flint up from the ground, securing his hands. He fixed his gaze on Oliver and Iris. Iris' face hardened.

"This isn't over, Wood," he said menacingly.

"I'd say it is, Flint," Oliver responded. "You won't be getting out where you're going." Flint grimaced as Neville poked him in the side with his wand.

"Let's get going, you," he said. Flint looked at Oliver and Iris, then his gaze fell on James, standing next to Iris. He narrowed his eyes. Iris looked into his mind and gasped as her eyes went wide. She stepped away from James and turned to look at him.

"It was you," she said. James looked down at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, smoothly deflecting the question.

"You were the one they were waiting for," she said, her expression changing from surprise to understanding as she looked into his mind. She saw the whole plan. James went to reach for his wand, but Iris sent it flying down the alley. "He's a conspirator."

Immediately, two aurors were at his side, restraining him.

"What's going on, Iris?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, what exactly is going on?" James shouted, struggling against the two aurors. "This is ridiculous." It was at that moment she realized that he didn't know she could read minds.

"I can see your thoughts," she said, glad that they had at least kept that gift under wraps.

"What did you see?" Jude asked, stepping up next to Iris.

"He was the one hiding Flint. An abandoned manor. I'll give you the coordinates. They're cousins. They were working together," she said. Jude nodded.

"So I take it we won't need to interrogate him?" he asked.

"You should, but he'll deny everything. Try to throw money at the situation. I'll write up a full report and send it to you tomorrow," she said. Jude nodded and walked away. Iris glanced over at Flint as the two aurors disapparated with him, then back at James.

"I did it for you," he said. He wasn't pleading or begging. Or desperate. Just stating a fact.

"You thought that if you killed Oliver I would go flying into your arms," she said, her disgust evident. "I thought you were my friend."

"I had to try something," he said, smirking slightly. Iris shook her head.

"You disgust me," she said. "Take him away." The two aurors then apparated with him. Iris sighed as she felt Oliver walked up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest.

"Should have known something was up when he suggested I propose here," he said.

"Honestly, I don't know how you could," she said. "He had us all fooled."

"So… the future Mrs. Wood, eh?" Harry said, walking up to her grinning. Iris smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"Yes, it would appear so," she said, her joy now returning as the danger had passed. Harry looked over at Oliver.

"Congratulations," he said. Iris let go of him and looked over at Oliver, grinning. "I'll meet you back at the flat in a bit and you can tell me about it." Oliver nodded.

"Home sounds like a good idea about now," he said. Iris looked at Jude.

"Everything under control here?" she asked. He nodded.

"Go home. Celebrate," he said, a hint of a smile on his face. Iris walked over to Oliver and grabbed his hand.

"Home?" she asked. Oliver nodded. Iris focused her thoughts and they disappeared.

* * *

When they appeared in the middle of their living room, Oliver and Iris were surprised not to find themselves alone. In fact, the flat was full of people.

"They're here!" someone shouted.

"No they're not! They didn't sound off any of the alarms I set," George shouted from somewhere. He pushed through the crowd and saw Oliver and Iris standing in front of the fireplace. "Oh… they are here. Well then, surprise!" He lifted his wand and shot off a round of fireworks. Iris looked up, shocked speechless. The fireworks formed a banner that read out, "Congrats Iris & Oliver."

"Blimey, you lot look a bit worse for the wear. Just how rough are muggle concerts?" George asked as he walked up and hugged Oliver and then Iris. They looked at each other and then back at George. "You didn't really think I was going to let you propose without fireworks, did you?" Iris grinned and laughed.

"We had a bit of a run-in with Flint," she said.

"And we will tell you all about it, but let us clean up a bit first?" Oliver said. He grabbed Iris' hand and started pulling her towards their bedroom.

"Don't take too long! We'll know what's going on!" George shouted behind them. Iris rolled her eyes.

Once they were alone in the room, Iris turned her focus to Oliver.

"Let me heal you," she said, pushing him down on the bed. She studied his face deeming the cuts and bruises superficial. She then felt down his chest to his gut. Oliver winced.

"I think he broke a rib or two," he said. Iris nodded.

"Three," she said, placing her hand over it. After a moment, Oliver breathed a bit easier. He was still a bit sore but the pain was lessened.

"Let me look at you," he said, gingerly taking her chin in his hand and turning it to inspect her cheek. A bruise was already forming from Flint's slap. "He got you good." Iris tenderly touched it and flinched.

"Yea, but I got him better. Nothing's broken. It should heal itself in time," she said. "I get the shower first." She walked over to the bathroom.

"Or we could share it? Save some time. There are a whole lot of people out there waiting on us," he said, grinning. Iris looked back at him and laughed.

"Right," she said.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, they both reemerged into the living room, clean and in fresh clothes. The party was raring. Immediately, the people descended on them. First was Oliver's parents.

"Finally he got around to asking you!" Martha, his mother exclaimed as she hugged Iris. She then lifted her hand and looked at the ring. "It's perfect." She grinned at Iris.

"Thank you so much for giving it to him," she said. Martha looked at her and placed her hand on Iris' good cheek.

"We're just happy to welcome you to the family," she said. Next, Molly and Arthur Weasley pushed up to them.

"Gracious me, what on earth happened to you?" she exclaimed as she saw Iris' bruise and the cuts on Oliver's face.

"Well, turns out even we can't seem to have a normal proposal," he said. George walked up with two champagne flutes and handed them to Oliver and Iris.

"Before anything else happens, why don't you two tell us the story," he said. Iris looked up at Oliver and smiled.

"Very well, then," he said.

* * *

The next morning, Iris, Oliver and Harry sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"So, I was thinking," Harry started. Oliver and Iris looked at him expectantly. "Ron and I were talking last night and I think we're going to look for a flat together." Iris looked over at Oliver, her eyebrows raised as if to say "I told you so."

"Harry, we're not getting married for a few months yet and children… well, we've both agreed that's something we want to wait a few years more for," Oliver said. "You don't need to worry about that." Iris nodded. Harry thought a moment before answering.

"I know," he said. "But, I think it's something we both need to do. We're not students anymore. And we'd like a bit of… independence." Iris nodded. She reached across the table and placed her hand on Harry's, squeezing.

"I understand. But just know, you'll always have a place in our home," she said, smiling. Harry grinned.

"Thanks for understanding," he said. "And… since it's just us, Iris… I'd like to help pay for the wedding." Iris took a sharp breath.

"Harry, you don't have to do that," she said.

"Of course not," Oliver chimed in. "We'll cover it. I make a fair amount with Puddlemere. And the joke shop is doing well. Iris and I can manage. Plus I'm sure Mum and Da will want to pitch in some, me being an only child and all."

"Please, let me. I feel like as Iris' only family, and since Mum and Dad left me so much… it's… I want to do this. I want to help," he said, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Besides, if anyone deserves the wedding of their dreams, it's you two." Iris nodded and looked at Oliver, giving him a watery smile.

"I think we can figure something out," she said before she looked back at Harry. She squeezed his hand again.

"Good. I suppose I should owl Mrs. Weasley and your mum for the details," he joked. Iris laughed and shook her head.

"I think those two probably had the entire thing planned before they left last night," Oliver said.

"As long as they let me pick the dress," she said, half joking. She actually did want to have more say in the wedding than just her dress, contrary to the jokes about letting them completely plan it. Harry brightened.

"That's it. I'll buy your dress," he said, seeming pleased with himself. Iris looked at him, astonished. "Really. I am. You have no say in this, Iris." She shrugged and shook her head.

"I guess not."


	20. Chapter 20

"Oliver! I think we need to have a talk with Molly and your Mum," Iris yelled up to the open library from the living room one evening a week later. He popped his head over the railing and looked down.

"Why?" he asked. Iris held up two handfuls of letters, all of which had arrived that day.

"These are just from today. Linen choices, sample invitations, centerpieces… I could go on. It's just a bit much… and none of it is what I want," she said, sighing in exasperation. Oliver stood and ran down the stairs, walking over to Iris.

"I thought we were supposed to have less to worry about letting them plan most of it," he said, looking at the many papers in her hands.

"I did too, until I saw what they were planning… I think I just need to get them both here and sit them down and talk," she said, looking at them too.

"So you've figured it out, then? What you want for the wedding?" he asked. Iris looked up at him.

"Well… enough to know that I do not want everything to be decked out in blue and gold or red - no offense," she said. Oliver laughed.

"I didn't think they'd get so hung up on my house and team colors though I suppose I can see why as you don't have any," he said, pulling out one letter and opening it, glancing over it's contents.

"Or a red carpet. Or do it at a giant castle. Seriously, do we need that?" she asked. "We're not celebrities. At least I don't feel like one..."

"Ehm… I don't think so…" he said, confused. Iris sighed and threw the letters up in the air, letting them flutter down around them. "What on earth are you doing?" Iris laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's elope. Run off somewhere and get married. Just the two of us. And maybe Harry. He'll probably kill me if I don't let him walk me down the aisle," she said.

"As tempting as that is, I don't think we could get away with that between my mum and Molly Weasley," he said with a laugh, as he placed his hands on her waist. Iris sighed.

"Honestly, I think I'd be happy with just a small wedding in a garden somewhere. Or, just outdoors, really. With lots of flowers," she said.

"Then you should just tell them that," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked, realizing she never really thought to consult him.

"Just you walking down the aisle towards me," he said before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Though I do like the sounds of somewhere outdoors. Both of us have spent too long locked up in tight spaces in recent years. I think we deserve to have an outdoor wedding." Iris smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll have Martha and Molly round for tea in the next few days and put my foot down," she said.

"Have you decided on the wedding party?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, thankfully that was easy. Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, and Hermione," she said. A small look of pain passed over her face before she covered it with a smile.

"Still thinking about James, are you?" he asked. Iris nodded slightly.

"It's just... I never would have expected him to betray me like that," she said. "I guess I should have been listening you all along."

"You couldn't have known - even I didn't realize the extent of his jealousy," Oliver said. "Besides that, he's been put away. Nothing more to worry about there."

"Why is it when my safety is at stake, it's all 'guard Iris,' but then when yours is at stake, you don't have a care in the world?" she mused.

"Well... you're more important to me. And, as I said, he's been put away," he said with a smile.

A pecking on the window drew both their attentions. A tawny owl sat on the ledge on the balcony. Iris went over, opening the French windows and stepped out, taking the letter from the owl. Once it had delivered its parcel, the owl flew off. Iris walked back in, shutting the door behind her. It was addressed to Oliver.

"Mail for you," she said, holding it out. He took it and walked over to sit on the sofa. Iris sat next to him. Oliver looked it over and then opened it, sucking in his breath sharply.

"It's from Tonks' Mum," he said. Iris immediately sat up, listening. "She wants to know if I'd like to come visit Teddy." He went silent.

"Do you… is that something you're ready for?" Iris asked. He hadn't seen the infant since the night he left to go to Hogwarts with Lupin and Tonks. Oliver sighed and put the letter down.

"I think I am… I do miss the tyke even though I was only with him for a short bit of time," he said, looking over at Iris. "It would be… good… to see him. I should have gone before now, to be honest."

"Harry's mentioned wanting to visit again as well. He's already been a few times," she said. "Perhaps we should all go together." Oliver nodded.

"That would be good," he said. He stood and started walking towards the stairs to the library. "I'll send a reply that we'll come by this weekend."

"Sounds good."

Saturday came around and Iris, Oliver and Harry were standing on the doorstep of a large house located out in the country. Oliver reached up and grabbed the large knocker on the door, knocking rapidly. He stepped back, shifting his feet nervously. Iris knew why he hadn't been yet. He was still coping with losing Tonks and Lupin.

The door opened and a friendly older woman answered, a smile on her face.

"Oliver! Harry! So good over you to come! And this must be Iris. So nice to finally meet you," she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Tonks," Iris replied shyly.

"Please, call me Andromeda," she said, pulling her into a hug. Iris smiled. "Come in, come in." The three entered behind her.

"We brought some presents," Oliver said, holding up a few brightly wrapped packages.

"Oh lovely. Teddy will enjoy them, I'm sure," she led them into a sitting room where a young woman was sitting on the floor with an infant, who was grinning and giggling. "That'll be all for now, Mary." The woman looked up and smiled. She stood, lifting the child into her arms and then handing him over to Andromeda, then left quietly. Andromeda turned to the group.

"Finally got around to hiring a governess to help out with him. He's turning into quite the handful and almost a year old. Teddy, look who's come to visit. It's Uncle Oliver and Harry. And someone new to meet - your Aunt Iris," she crooned. The child looked up at Oliver and grinned before gabbering off in baby talk. He held his pudgy arms out for him. "You can take him." Oliver stared at him a moment before looking up at Andromeda. "It's okay," she assured. Oliver handed the gifts to Iris and then hesitantly reached out and took the toddler in his arms. Teddy giggled and reached up, grabbing his nose. He grinned as he walked over and sat on the sofa. Harry followed him and sat next to him.

"Hiya, Teddy," he said as the baby looked at him and giggled. Iris smiled as she stood back and watched the two playing with the baby.

"He's quite good with him," Andromeda said softly next to Iris. Iris jumped a little, forgetting that she was there. She looked at the older woman and then back at Oliver, who was now bouncing the baby on his lap. She nodded.

"He is," she replied.

"Won't be long before he's bouncing around one of his own, don't you think?" the woman asked, a knowing look in her eye. Iris laughed.

"Well, he will someday. But we plan on waiting a few years," she said. "I'm… still getting used to the whole idea of children," she admitted. Andromeda gazed lovingly at Teddy.

"I'm sure you two will make great parents. When the time is right. If that's what you want," she said. The baby giggled loudly as Oliver held him up in the air. Teddy looked over and grinned at Iris, or perhaps it was his grandmother, she wasn't sure. His hair changed color as he giggled. Iris was surprised. She hadn't known that Tonks had passed on her metamorphmagus abilities to her son. "Why don't you go hold him?" Andromeda suggested. Iris looked at her and then back at the baby. She had never held one before and was slightly terrified that she would drop him. But something drew her to the infant at the same time. She walked over to the sofa, sitting next to Oliver. She set the packages on the ground and quickly pulled off her coat.

"Hi there, little one," she said, smiling at the baby. The baby reached over for her.

"Looks like someone wants to meet his Aunt Iris," Oliver said with a laugh. Iris cautiously reached out and took the baby from Oliver. She wasn't sure how to hold him, as she had never held a baby before, but he settled into her lap, reaching for her hair. Grabbing a strand, his hair quickly changed to a shade of red that matched hers. Iris laughed, looking up at Oliver.

"I'd say he likes you," Harry responded. She looked back down at the baby and began rocking him slightly.

"Hello, Teddy," she said. The baby grinned at her, reacting to the sound of her voice. "You are cute, yes, you are." The baby reached for her face, touching her cheek then laughing again. He settled into her arms, content to gaze up at her. Iris stood and began walking around the living room, bouncing him slightly. "I'm Iris and we certainly have a lot in common," she said, making her eyes flash bright blue. The baby giggled. "Oh you like that? How about this?" She changed her hair bright blue. Teddy shrieked in delight. Iris changed her hair back to normal.

Oliver and Harry watched from the couch. Oliver didn't think it was possible to love her anymore than he did, but in that moment, watching her with Teddy, he hoped it wouldn't be too long before she was walking around with their own child.

A few hours later, after they had helped Teddy open his presents and played with him, Iris was rocking him on the sofa as he dozed off in her arms.

"I think he's taken quite a shining to you," Andromeda said, grinning. Iris looked up at her then back down at the baby.

"He's going to be quite the heartbreaker when he gets older. I can tell," she said. Andromeda held her arms out and Iris walked over, depositing the sleeping child in her arms.

"I think it's time I put him down for his nap," she said. Oliver and Harry stood.

"We should get going," Harry said. Andromeda smiled and nodded.

"Don't be a stranger," she said as the three put their coats on and started making for the door.

"We won't," Iris said. Once they were outside, Iris looked at Oliver, noticing a slight sheen of unshed tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Oliver smiled and nodded.

"That was easier than I expected," he said, putting an arm around Iris as they walked down the path.

"Teddy has that effect on you," Harry said. "Make you two rethink waiting a few years before having your own?" Iris laughed.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to see about that, but I do hope to visit more often," she said. Oliver kissed her cheek.

"We will," he said. They stopped.

"Well, I've got to go into the office a bit. I'll see you two back at the flat," Harry said. Iris nodded. He then apparated.

"Ready to get home?" Oliver asked. Iris nodded.

"Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Iris stood in the bathroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her. The first match of the season was tomorrow. The past few months had passed in a whirlwind. After her talk with Molly and Martha, the wedding plans were on the right track. They were planning to have an outdoor wedding near Oliver's village during the break in Quidditch season towards the end of summer. They had tried to keep it small, but with the sheer size of their families - and amount of friends - it was turning out to be a bit bigger than expected. It appeared everyone was in the mood for a grand wedding whether Iris and Oliver wanted it or not. Though, she supposed she didn't mind it all too much. As long as everyone they cared about was there, that's all that mattered.

Iris sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. At least she would have the perfect dress. After weeks of searching, she couldn't find the right one, so Molly had found one of the best seamstresses in the country and she was busy making the dress of Iris' dreams. She had wanted something a bit more subdued, rather than the large, poofy princess gowns that seemed to be the latest trend. So the woman was busy creating a beautiful sheath dress that flowed when Iris walked and would go perfectly with the flowers she planned to put in her hair rather than wearing a veil. Harry, true to his word had insisted on paying for it, even though Iris tried to fight him on it, insisting he'd need the funds for his new flat. He had moved out two weeks ago and into a nearby flat with Ron. Iris felt there was an air of emptiness with him gone, but George and Angelina had taken to being frequent visitors, along with Audrey and Percy and Bill and Fleur. More and more, Iris was opening up to the idea of filling the spare rooms with children sooner rather than later. Though if Oliver got his way, they'd need to move into a bigger place in a few years.

Iris could almost picture herself in the dress as she stood staring at herself in the mirror. She turned slightly, catching a glimpse of her scars that covered her back. The image of her dress faded as she focused on the scars and the memories they held. She took a deep breath and dropped the towel, turning around to look at them fully in the mirror. She gingerly touched them, outlining them, furrowing her brow. They were the reason she had been insisting on a fully covered back despite Molly and Martha trying to convince her to do an open one. They didn't know about their existence, as she had covered them during all the fittings so far. And she supposed it wouldn't be much to hide them during the ceremony. She also hid her mark as well. She wanted to save them that, at least. In fact, she had taken to keeping them hidden most of the time, even when it was just her and Oliver, despite the fact that he already knew about them. He hadn't said anything, but she didn't like to be reminded of the memories they held. She then turned back to face the mirror and looked down to her side, running her finger across her newest scar in the side of her abdomen.

The door opened and Iris' eyes widened as she saw Oliver standing there, meeting his eyes in the mirror. She was long past feeling the necessity to be modest around him, but she still felt a bit more exposed with him catching her looking at her scars, new and old.

"You were taking so long, I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to drown yourself in the shower," he said, smiling slightly. Iris laughed.

"I thought that was your thing," she joked. Oliver shook his head and stood watching her. Iris looked down at the scar in her side, still feeling a bit shy.

"I almost forgot what they looked like," Oliver said, stepping up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms. "You know, you don't have to hide them. Not from me." Iris smiled slightly.

"I just… They hold so many memories. Memories I'd rather not think about," she said. Oliver stepped back a bit and looked at her back, gently running his fingers over them.

"I know… but you survived. And the people who did this, they can't hurt you anymore," he said. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, glancing down at the newest edition then back up to meet her eyes. "And more than that, scars or no, you're always beautiful to me." Iris smiled, leaning into his back. He kissed her cheek and grinned at her. "But whatever you want to do. Just wanted you to know you don't need to hide them for my sake. I know it must be tiring to use your magic constantly like that." Iris laughed softly.

"Half the time I don't even realize I'm doing it," she responded. "It's become second nature to me. But… thank you."

"What are future husbands for?" he joked. Iris laughed.

"Well future husband. As I recall, you have a big game tomorrow. So I suggest that you get to bed," she said, turning to face him. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Let me get into my pajamas and I'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure those are necessary at the moment?" he asked, a gleam in his eye. "I believe we have Fleur and Bill to catch up to, and if we're going to have our own Quidditch team, best get started." Iris laughed as he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Oliver William Wood, I will not be blamed if you are tired and sluggish at tomorrow's game!" she shrieked in between bouts of giggles.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I fully intend to take all the blame."


	22. Chapter 22

Once again, Iris found herself seated in the stands of a Quidditch field, bouncing from excitement. The atmosphere was charged and she couldn't help but feed off the energy. The new Puddlemere stadium was huge, sparkly and state-of-the art. She was seated in the family box with Angelina and George next to her. Behind her were Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Oliver's parents sat in front of her.

True to their word, the team had presented her with a Puddlemere jersey with Oliver's number and Mrs. Wood on the back. She had nearly died laughing but knew every game she would be in the stands wearing it. She proudly wore it then, pulling her long hair up into a messy bun so that the "Mrs. Wood" was on display.

"Wait so this is really only your second Quidditch game?" George asked. Iris nodded, keeping her eyes on the field, waiting for the players to come out.

"You're in for a treat. My boy is a class act keeper," Mr. Wood said, proudly puffing up his chest.

"He better be, with all the practicing and training he's done over the past few months," Iris replied. "I feel like I live alone most days. He's off before I wake up and I barely get to see him when he comes in at night because he's too tired to do much more than eat before he passes out."

"Once the season gets underway, it should hopefully get better. The coach only had them going hard to get everyone back into form," Angelina said from next to her.

"This should be much more entertaining compared to Hogwarts," George said. "No offense, Harry."

"None taken. If it's anything like the World Cup final, it's sure to be exciting," Harry said grinning.

"Everyone! Let's give a warm welcome to… the Chudley Cannons!" the announcer boomed. The crowd went wild as the seven players in orange and black robes flew out from one end of the stadium while the announcer named them. They circled it and then landed in formation on one end.

"And now… for the home team… put your hands together for the one, the only… Puddlemere United! Captain and seeker Benjy Williams! Chasers Wilda Griffiths, Alicia Spinnet and Lucas Alton! Beaters Roger Williams and Daniel Lewis! Finally… keeper Oliver Wood!"

The crowd went insane as the family box exploded into noise. Iris rose to her feet, cheering as she watched the team do a circle of the stadium and then take their positions. Iris grinned as she settled her sight on Oliver, floating in front of the hoops. She caught him glance their way and wave, then turn to focus fully on the field in front of him.

Iris turned back to center field, watching as the referee came out with the balls. She stayed standing, though those around her had sat back down.

"This could go on forever, Iris. You might want to sit," Angelina said, laughing.

"Oh I know, just… too excited to sit at the moment," she said, her eyes still glued to the field.

"Or, she wants to make sure everyone gets a good look at the 'Mrs. Wood' written across her back," George joked. Iris shot him a look, but couldn't help grinning at the same time.

"Let her enjoy the moment," Mr. Wood said, glancing up at her with a twinkle in his eye. "It's not everyday you get to see your beloved in action." Iris clasped her hands together as she watched the referee bend over and flip the lock open on the box. Immediately the bludgers took off, as did the snitch. The referee glanced at the players, who all seemed to be on edge, then tossed up the quaffle.

Iris blinked and suddenly the field erupted into a blur of motion as the chasers descended on the quaffle, determined to get to it first. She almost didn't catch that Lucas had snatched the ball and was streaking towards the goal on the opposite end of the stadium.

"God, they're fast," Iris said, as she whipped her head over to follow the action. He passed the quaffle to Wilda, who then tossed it behind her where it was caught by Alicia, who took aim and sent it sailing through the right hoop. Iris cheered as the Cannons quickly regrouped and started out their assault on Puddlemere's hoops. Iris had meant to sit, but found she couldn't as her eyes were glued to the game playing out as it neared Oliver. He was motionless in front of the center hoop - or at least it appeared so from her vantage point. She had to squint to see him properly.

"Here, these'll help," Harry said, handing something out to her. Iris looked over and noticed he was holding out some sort of magical binoculars with tons of knobs. Iris quickly grabbed than and put them to her eyes, focusing on Oliver. She'd figure out how to properly use them later.

His face was tense in concentration as he watched the Cannons' chasers zigzag down the field. Iris held her breath as the middle chaser reared back and sent the quaffle shooting towards the left hoop. Deftly, Oliver flew over and caught it, tossing it to Alicia, who immediately zoomed down towards the opposite end of the field. Iris cheered at the save.

"Calm down, woman. It's only the beginning of the match!" George said, grinning up at her. Iris scowled down at him.

"Please, it's my first time watching my future husband play Quidditch. Let me have my fun," she said.

"Yea, yea, she's not bored watching Wood yet," Angelina said, smiling. "Let her enjoy it for now. Won't be long before she's just as tired of it as we are." Iris laughed and looked back at the pitch.

"I don't think I could ever get bored of this," she said.

"Famous last words," George replied. Angelina punched him in the arm and turned back to watching the game.

"Stop teasing her," she laughed.

After an hour or so, Iris had finally sat down as her legs started aching slightly, though she still sat on the edge of her seat, watching the action constantly.

"Come on! That was clearly a foul!" George yelled from the other side of Angelina.

"Don't let them play dirty!" Angelina shouted after him. If ever there was a doubt in her mind that the two were made for each other, watching the match with them would have clearly dispelled it for Iris. Even Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were thoroughly entertained by the couple's antics. Other spectators nearby had started laughing softly and enjoying the two's commentary more than the actual official commentator.

Iris gasped and grabbed Angelina's arm as a bludger shot towards Oliver, nearly hitting his head before he did a last minute roll on his broom and still managed to kick the quaffle that had been beaming towards one of the hoops away.

"Blimey, Iris! Are you trying to take my arm off?" Angelina shouted. Iris glanced over at her, then down at her arm and suddenly let go.

"Sorry… I just get a bit nervous," she said feebly with a small smile.

"Wait… you can feel him, right?" George asked, tearing his eyes away from the game for a moment.

"Not physical pain or anything. But I can sense when he's scared or in danger. Or any sort of emotion for that matter. But not pain, thank god. Otherwise I'd be in for it," Iris said, looking back at the match. "That," she said referring to gripping Angelina's arm, "was moreso out of my own fear. He's as cool as a cucumber at the moment."

"What's he thinking now?" Ron asked, leaning forward. Iris stared at Oliver, focusing on him.

 _"Iris is going to kill me for that,"_ he thought. Iris laughed.

"That I'm going to kill him for that move," she said. "He's half right. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You're going to need to loosen up a bit if you're going to survive Quidditch season," George joked. Iris shook her head.

"Between him and Harry, it's going to be the death of me," she said ruefully. Iris settled back into her seat as the game entered a long back and forth between the chasers - neither side getting too close to the other's goal posts. She still watched, interested, but with nothing really going close to Oliver it had lost a bit of its intensity. Puddlemere was up by 50 points at this point. Iris took to watching him as he floated in front of the goals, keeping an eagle eye on the quaffle as it went back and forth between the teams.

"Benjy's found the snitch," Angelina said suddenly. Iris shook her head and looked up, noticing the slight seeker suddenly tearing away across the sky. She glanced back down at Oliver, noticing that the Cannons chasers were now descending upon him. Oliver was hovering in between the left and center hoops when at the last minute it became apparent the chaser was going for the right. He fired the quaffle off and Oliver tore towards it like a bat out of hell, though Iris didn't think he'd make it in time. Everyone in the box stood to their feet, watching the action play out - though most were following the two seekers in their quest for the snitch while Iris' eyes were glued to Oliver diving for the quaffle. It was as if time slowed. Oliver leaned forward, his arm outstretched, reaching. Iris held her breath, eyes wide. It looked as though he would pitch forward off his broom. Suddenly, he knocked the quaffle out of the way and it was snatched up by Wilda. At the exact same time, Benjy must have caught the snitch because the entire box erupted into cheers. Oliver banked right, doing a circle around the hoop and coming back around to the front, his arm raised in victory as the rest of the team flew around, making their own gestures of celebration.

Iris jumped and cheered with the rest as the announcer boomed out the final score and the stadium erupted in ear-splitting cheers.

"Come on!" Angelina shouted, pulling at Iris. She looked over at her friend, confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Puddlemere just won their first match of the season. We're going down to the pitch," she said, dragging Iris behind her.

It seemed like it took forever, though really it was just a few minutes for them to get down the VIP stairs that led to the field. Their group came out onto the field alongside many others, moving towards the team which was now surrounded by various reporters and photographers there to document the first match of the season. The fans were also pouring out onto the field as well.

"Oi! Wood! Nice flying for someone who's rusty!" Angelina shouted. Oliver, who had been answering a question, looked over at the group. His hair was flying in several directions and he was obviously sweaty and slightly winded. But he had a maniacal glint in his eye and a huge grin on his face, likely a side effect of winning. He grinned as he saw them, and it grew - if that was even possible - when his sights feel on Iris, who was grinning just as madly, caught up in the rush of the match. He stepped away from the reporters and strode over to her, taking her up in his arms and swinging her around. Iris squealed in glee, though immediately began blushing as she remembered she was in front of a large amount of people.

"Congratulations!" she said when he placed both her feet on solid ground. "That was magnificent!"

"Ah, so you liked the game, then?" he asked, one arm still firmly planted on her waist while the other held his broom. Iris nodded.

"Iris! Iris! Is this your first Quidditch match!" a reporter shouted as a few turned to look at them. Several flashes went off as Iris shook her head and looked at the group in confusion. Why would they even bother asking her questions?

"Uh… well… it's my first time seeing Oliver play, yes," she said, a bit nervous from the attention.

"When's the wedding?" another shouted. Oliver laughed and looked down at Iris.

"Soon," he said, smiling impishly. Iris laughed loudly.

"What's that on the back of your jersey?" another shouted. Oliver looked up at them.

"I do believe there is an entire team over there, dying to answer questions. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to hit the showers so I can get home to celebrate the win with my family and friends," he said, waving. He then turned and started walking towards the locker rooms, pulling Iris with him. He looked down at her as they both felt and heard the whole lot of cameras go off, taking photos of them.

"We're going to be in the Prophet tomorrow, aren't we?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No doubt," he responded.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I love reading and watching Quidditch scenes, but I feel I'm quite bad at writing them, so apologies for that. It is what it is. Just one more chapter to go and then I went back and threw in a bit of an epilogue based off something that randomly popped into my head. I believe after this I'm finally done with this story and can move on to other things. ^_^ Hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have!**


	23. Chapter 23

Iris stood looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting the dress and flowers in her hair slightly. She had opted to leave it mostly down, her red curls intertwined with baby's breath and white roses. She had finally let Molly talk her into an exposed back on the dress, though it wasn't completely open. It looked vintage, inspired by her engagement ring. The main part of the skirt was satin with a chiffon overskirt. The underbodice was also satin and strapless, fitted to her body. Over that it had loose, short sleeves of antique lace that cut into matching low V's in the front and back. A beaded band cinched in her waist.

"Will you stop messing with it? You look fine. More than fine. You look perfect," Angelina said, stepping up next to Iris. She looked over at her friend and smiled, though her mouth was a bit wobbly.

"Can't help it. I'm just so nervous. I can't believe after all this time planning and talking about it, it's finally here," she said breathlessly. Angelina smiled and hugged her.

"Well, we all knew this day was coming. I think George said something about betting on it the first day he saw you two make eyes at each other," she said. Iris laughed, thinking back to that day about three years ago now. The day she had swallowed her fear and ventured downstairs to have dinner with everyone in Headquarters for the first time. Oliver had kept shooting her looks down the table.

"Of course he would," she said, rolling her eyes. She looked around the room. Hermione was fussing with her flower crown, while Ginny helped. She wasn't in the wedding party, but Iris couldn't imagine not having her there helping, seeing as she was soon to be real family. Everyone knew she and Harry would marry soon enough. Fleur and Angelina were fussing with Iris' dress while she looked on in the mirror. Nearby Molly and Martha were huddled together in the corner, misty-eyed and helping themselves to the champagne while commenting on how lovely Iris looked and how beautiful her and Oliver's children would be.

The day was here. She was finally marrying Oliver Wood. It had only taken a coma, war, massive fight between them, a Death Eater attack and various other events to get them here. Granted the past several few months had been the most normal they had had since they first met and starting dating.

And not long from now, she would walk down the aisle and pledge to love him until death parted them. Then they would celebrate with their friends and family. Tomorrow, they would head out on their honeymoon, traveling to a beach in far off Southeast Asia. It was the first time Iris would ever travel outside of Britain and she wanted to go as far as they could. She was actually surprised his coach was willing to let him off from practice for the two weeks they were to be gone. Though, with his performance up until then, she supposed he deserved it. Oliver had barely let a quaffle through in the past several matches.

"Are you ready?" Fleur asked, grinning as she absentmindedly rubbed her growing belly. Iris nodded.

"Yes, most definitely," she said. "I think we've all been waiting a fair bit for this day." Angelina laughed.

"From what I hear, it's been awhile," she said.

"I knew you two would end up together from that first Christmas we all spent together. When George and Fred were giving you such a hard time," Fleur said, grinning. Iris smiled sadly, thinking of Fred but took a deep breath.

"Who'd you suppose'll be next? Angelina or Audrey?" Iris asked, winking at Angelina.

"No, do not even start on that Iris. No. No. No," Angelina said as she wagged her finger at her.

"I think perhaps Audrey and Percy," Fleur said, thinking.

The door opened and Audrey came flying in, her lavender skirts flying behind her, as she held on to her flower crown. Iris had all her bridesmaids wearing them.

"Blimey, I don't think I've seen so many people," she said slightly out of breath. The three women looked at her and then each other, bursting out into laughter. "What?" the confused witch asked.

"Nothing," Iris said.

"As I was saying, it looks as though everyone is here and seated. We'll be starting soon," she said. Iris nodded. She looked around for her bouquet and relaxed when she saw it lying on a table under the window. Angelina, Fleur, Hermione and Audrey were all in dresses of varying shades of lavender. Hermione and Ginny walked over to the group, satisfied that their hair was just right.

"You look so beautiful," Hermione said, grinning. Iris looked down at her dress. It had come out perfect and fit her like a glove.

"Thank you," she said.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked.

"A bit. But I suppose it's only natural," she said. "I've never been much for being the center of attention. Plus I'm worried I'll trip walking down the aisle or something."

"Harry won't let you fall. And if he does, I'll sock him for you later," Ginny said, grinning. Iris laughed. As if sensing his name being spoken, there was a knock at the door and Harry popped his head in.

"I think we're ready, Iris," he said, grinning. Iris took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, nodding.

"Alright then. Let's do this," she said. Martha and Molly both took turns hugging her and patting her cheeks, then left, Ginny following them with a grin. They would be seated first before the wedding party. Each of the bridesmaids took turns hugging Iris, then picked up their bouquets and walked out. Angelina was last, handing Iris hers before following. Harry and Iris stood for a moment alone.

"You look beautiful," he said. Iris smiled at him, tears already forming in her eyes. She swallowed, giving herself a moment before she spoke.

"Who would have thought three years ago that this day would be possible?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I think if anyone deserves happiness, it's you," he said. Iris reached out and pulled him into a fierce hug, hoping the gesture said everything she was having a hard time articulating. They broke apart, Iris wiping at her eyes. "I think Mum and Dad would've been proud." Iris nodded, feeling more tears flow down her cheeks.

"I wish they were here to see this," she admitted.

"I like to think they are," he said. He then held his arm out. Iris took it and they walked out of the room.

Before she knew it, they were outside, waiting behind a hedge to take their turn down the aisle. Angelina, her maid of honor, looked over and winked before she stepped out and disappeared. Iris took another deep breath as they stepped closer.

"This is it," she said softly.

"Not having cold feet, are we?" Harry asked with a grin. Iris laughed and looked up at him.

"Never."

"Good, because I think this is our cue," he said, leading her forward. They turned the corner around the hedge and stepped to the end of the aisle, pausing momentarily. At that moment, Iris' breath caught. Every person there stood and looked back at her. Above them was a canopy of wild flowers with fireflies darting here and there in the twilight. Iris looked at the end of the aisle and saw Oliver, standing in a dress kilt, his hands folded in front of him. He was grinning madly as he bounced slightly on his toes, as though he couldn't wait for her to reach him. He stood under the canopy of a large tree with lanterns suspended in its branches. Slowly, she and Harry started making their way down the aisle while soft music played.

During that time, everything from their shared past played through her mind. That first moment he walked into her room at Headquarters, tray of food in hand. The first time he stayed and ate lunch with her. How he laughed and made her laugh. Walking together on the Hogwarts' grounds. Sitting next to him at the Quidditch match while he smiled down at her, explaining the rules of the game. The moment she realized she loved him. Dancing at the Halloween party and then later the New Year's Ball. Him giving her the iris pendant at Christmas. Their reunion after the battle. Then him proposing. After all those years alone, she was here. Walking towards the man she loved. They would create a life together and she was surrounded by the family she had only dreamed of. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The grin on his face grew the closer they got. There was still a hint of bittersweet there. She spared a thought for those they had lost - who should be there. But she knew in her heart that they were there in spirit. Lily and James. Tonks and Remus. Fred.

They reached the end of the aisle, with Harry handing her hand over to Oliver, while Angelina stepped up and took her bouquet from her. Harry moved to take his spot at the end of the line of groomsmen - Percy, George and Lucas. Arthur Weasley was officiating. He had just started his opening lines when Iris glanced towards the crowd, her eyes resting on Petunia and her husband. Dudley sat next to them. She had reached out recently, feeling it time to let her know that she had survived. While the reunion was rocky, she was glad that they were at least willing to be there and to be civil. Especially when Petunia had nearly had a coronary when she first saw Iris standing on her doorstep, thinking she had seen Lily's ghost. Her eyes traveled farther back and she gasped softly, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. She looked at Oliver and blinked a few times then looked back again, still seeing them there. She smiled, more tears flowing. On her side of the aisle, standing behind those seated, she saw Lily and James. Close by was Sirius. They were smiling. On the other side, were Tonks and Lupin with Fred standing next to them grinning. She glanced back at Oliver, noticing him staring as well. She realized then it wasn't just in her head. She glanced around him to Harry, noticing he was playing with something in his hand. He smiled and nodded his head and Iris knew this was his wedding present to them. She looked back at them, smiling. She was sure that she and Oliver looked like idiots, crying and grinning towards the back, but she didn't care. They met each other's eyes and Oliver squeezed her hands in his.

Before long, it was time for their vows. They both reached over and took their respective rings from Angelina and George.

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, your comrade in adventure, your student and teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things," Iris said softly as she placed the ring on Iris' finger.

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time," there was a murmur of laughter from the audience, "But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you and love you for who you are. And to support you in everything that you endeavor to do and be," he said, placing the ring on her finger.

"It is with the utmost happiness that I declare these two husband and wife. Oliver… you may kiss your bride," Arthur said. Oliver grinned and quickly took Iris into his arms, dipping her down and kissing her soundly. Iris couldn't help but laugh into the kiss as the crowd stood and whooped. He then whipped her back up. Iris looked over, taking her bouquet from Angelina, and then looked back at Oliver. He grinned as he took her arm and they began walking back down the aisle, the wedding party following them. As they neared the end, Iris met Lily's eyes. Her older sister nodded with a watery smile as she, James and Sirius slowly disappeared. She then looked over at the other side. Tonks waved as Fred winked and Lupin just smiled. They slowly disappeared as well. Iris then looked at Oliver, still not quite believing they were finally wed. They stopped at the end of the aisle and Oliver leaned over and kissed her.

As the guests stood, the chairs disappeared and tables of food and drink appeared. A band was set up to the side and started to play.

"What on earth were there the two of you grinning at towards the back?" Angelina asked as she came up behind them. Iris looked up at Oliver and then over at Harry.

"Harry's wedding gift," she said. Angelina gave them a look like they were mad. George walked up and kissed Iris on the cheek before hugging Oliver.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to go collect," he said, grinning. Iris laughed. Behind him came a long line of well-wishers, including Petunia and her family. Iris was surprised. Her oldest sister looked at her a moment with tears in her eyes and then launched into a hug.

"I wish you the best, Iris," she said softly into her ear. Iris swallowed her own tears as she nodded.

"Don't be a stranger," she managed to say. Petunia stepped back and looked from Iris to Oliver.

"Take care of her," she said solemnly. Oliver nodded.

"I intend to," he said. "Though I'll wager she's a fair bit good at taking care of herself." There was a hint of a smile on his face. He pulled Iris to his side and kissed the top of her head. Petunia smiled and nodded.

"Well, it was a lovely ceremony, but we must be off," she said. Iris sensed she would have actually liked to have stayed, but one look at Vernon and she could tell his patience for all things magical was running thin. Iris nodded.

"I really appreciate you coming," she said. Petunia nodded and the three of them set off.

"Well that went much smoother than I expected," he said. Iris let out the breath she had been holding.

"You and me both," she said.

"Iris!" someone called. Iris looked over as she saw Minerva and Pomona approaching. Iris grinned as the older witch enveloped her in a hug. "I've been waiting for this day," she said. Iris laughed.

"I have no doubt you have. You and everyone else," she said, laughing. Minerva stepped back and looked at her then over at Oliver, who was now standing close to Iris, his arm around her waist. Tears were apparent in her eyes.

"It's as it should be," she said, finally. At that moment the band started up. Iris looked up at Oliver.

"Fancy a dance, Mrs. Wood?" he asked. Iris nodded, grinning. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor, placing one hand on her waist, while taking the other in his hand. They were off, moving in time with the music.

"Well, Mrs. Wood, I wager that was a fine wedding," he said, smiling down at her.

"Not that I have much to compare it to, but I reckon it was, Mr. Wood," she replied.

"Give it a bit of time and I'm sure there'll be more," he said, glancing around. Iris followed his gaze and saw Harry and Ginny dancing. Not far off, George was swooping Angelina around the dance floor, laughing insanely.

"I believe you're right there," Iris said. She looked back at him, still hardly believing that he was now her husband.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers. Iris closed her eyes and sent him her thoughts. She saw herself sitting in the stands, watching him make the winning save at Quidditch. The two of them crooning over a small red-headed child. A family Christmas. Oliver laughed.

"So basically our entire future together?" he said. Iris nodded.

"I never thought any of this was possible, and here we are," she said.

"Iris… with us, anything is possible," he said softly before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Indeed, it was.


	24. Epilogue

_Roughly three years later..._

"Oliver! I'm going to bloody kill you!" Iris screamed. She breathed heavily as her red curls stuck to her forehead. She was covered in sweat. She gripped Oliver's hand and he felt as though the bones would crack.

"Bloody hell, Iris," he shouted in pain. Iris looked at him.

"You think that hurts?! You should try pushing a quaffle out your-"

"Iris! Calm down, love. It's not good for the baby," Martha Wood crooned, wiping her brow with a cold towel. "Breath." Iris focused on slowly breathing in and out. She had been in labor for nearly eight hours at that point. It felt like eternity. When was this child going to make its appearance? Apparently it was taking its own sweet time.

Labor was did not bode well for Iris. As the contractions got worse, the more her mood soured. They were lucky this time around was only eight hours. The last time, she had been in labor for nearly two days and had adopted the mouth of a sailor by the end. She had also thrown a bowl and lamp at Oliver - though thankfully missed - and swore she wouldn't allow him to touch her with a 10-foot pole as long as both of them were alive if painful labor was going to be the result.

"Careful there, he does have a game next week," Harry said from next to Oliver. Iris gave him a death glare.

"Pardon me but the last damn thing I care about right now is bloody Quidditch," Iris said.

"It's alright. I can get it healed later," Oliver said through gritted teeth. "Breathe, darling. We wouldn't want Oliver Jr. to come into the world with his parents fighting."

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Iris asked, trying to focus on breathing. She screamed as another contraction hit and squeezed Oliver's hand. He groaned slightly in pain, but otherwise managed to cover it up. Iris had a wicked amount of strength when you least expected it.

"I believe it's time to push," the healer said brightly after checking Iris.

"About damn time," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Iris!" Martha said.

"Now is not the time to be worrying about language," Oliver said. The healer arranged Iris' legs and positioned herself.

"Alright then… on the count of three, push. Ready? One. Two. Three! Push!" she said. Iris grunted as she pushed with all she had for a minute or two. "Good, good. Now stop." Iris breathed heavily. She didn't think she had the strength to get this baby out, but she'd be damned if she stopped now.

"You're doing wonderful," Oliver said, pushing her hair off her forehead. Iris glanced up at him, not sure if she wanted to punch him for getting her pregnant - again - or kiss him for putting up with her.

"Here we go again. Ready? One. Two. Three. Push!" Iris leaned forward, pushing again. "She's crowning!" Immediately, Martha left Iris' side and rushed down.

"Oh, look at that hair!" she said, her eyes filling with tears. Oliver looked up. Immediately he left Iris' side to stand on the other side of the healer.

"Don't leave me!" Iris shouted, panting. Harry immediately stepped up and took her hand, not particularly wanting to step anywhere near the lower end of the bed. He had missed the first time around due to a mission and promised he'd been here for this one, but was now regretting his decision. Oliver grinned catching sight of his child.

"One more push should do it," the healer said. "Ready? One. Two. Three. Push, Iris!" Iris leaned forward and pushed with all her might. She grunted and focused on Oliver's face, his grin growing the more of the baby he saw. She was going to kill him for this. Or not. She hadn't decided yet. He looked up and met her eyes.

"You're doing great, Iris!" he said.

And then suddenly, it was over. There was a cry as the baby hit the cold air.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wood. You have a daughter," she said, holding the baby up. Oliver was immediately transfixed by the sight of his daughter. His green-eyed daughter. She also had Iris' pale skin and a head full of red curls.

"She's the spitting image of you," he said, tears filling his eyes. Iris leaned back, breathing heavily as another healer worked to make her more comfortable. Finally it was over. She began to relax slightly as the healer gave her a potion for the pain. She was quickly falling into a post-birth happy delirium.

"Let me see her," she said, smiling. The healer quickly cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in a blanket, walking her over to Iris. She gently set her in her arms. The baby immediately stopped crying and looked up at Iris. Oliver ran to her side, looking down at her.

"She's perfect," he said. Iris nodded. She gently touched her nose and then her head full of curls.

"Hello, little one," she said quietly. The baby reached out to her, wrapping her tiny fingers around Iris'.

"She'll make a fine Quidditch player... look at that grip," Oliver said softly. Iris laughed and looked up at him.

"Or maybe, she'll want to be an auror, like her cousin?" she said.

"Nah, she'll be really smart and good at potions. Like her mum," Harry said. Iris looked over at him. "What's her name?"

"Daisy," Iris said, looking up at Oliver. "Daisy Nymphadora Wood. I know Tonks hated her first name, but thought she wouldn't mind if Daisy here had it as a middle name. Seeing as we'll hardly ever use it." He slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her damp head, then looked down at their daughter.

"Hello, Daisy," he said. The baby cooed. Iris looked back down.

"I think she likes you," she said, laughing softly.

"Shall I bring in her brothers?" Martha asked, her eyes full of tears as she smiled at her granddaughter. A healer had just tucked a blanket around Iris. Iris and Oliver looked up.

"I reckon they'll want to meet their little sister," she said.

"I didn't think you two were actually serious about having your own Quidditch team," Harry said as Martha left the room. They could hear a cheer erupt from the next room, meaning she must have delivered the news that it was a girl. Iris shrugged.

"I wasn't, but… it's a good thing we moved into a big house out in the country," she said.

"Four down, three to go," Oliver joked. Iris shot him a look.

"Do not think I'm going through this again three more times," she said. While she was currently feeling more comfortable, the pain of childbirth was still quite fresh in her mind.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll have twins next or another round of triplets," Oliver replied. Iris sent him another withering glare. He thought it was a bit of luck to have three in one go, Iris on the other hand, was not exactly thrilled to go through that again. She could barely move around the last few months of her pregnancy, she was so big. Suddenly the room was alive with noise as George and Angelina came in, two curly-headed toddlers in tow, jumping, shouting and pushing each other. A third was seated on George's shoulders, kicking him as though he was a horse.

"Mummy!" the one on his shoulders yelled. Oliver walked over and took him, balancing him on his hip as Angelina and George each picked up another and stood at the bedside. Harry stood at the foot of the bed and gave her a look as if silently asking if she was really sure they weren't trying to create their own team.

"In my defense, I wasn't expecting triplets the first time around. They certainly don't run in our side of the family," Iris replied, tiredly.

"Remus, Jamie, Alan, meet your little sister, Daisy," Oliver said. Each looked down at the small bundle in their mother's arms.

"Hello, Daisy," Jamie said as he leaned out of his father's arms to peer down at his sister. The triplets were identical and - much to Iris' chagrin - had inherited her penchant for trouble despite only being two. From their father, they got their brown hair and warm, chocolate-brown eyes, though they managed to get Iris' curls. They were currently spending a few days with their Uncle George and Aunt Angelina - who had married last year - so that Oliver and Iris had a day or two at home alone with Daisy to recover before taking on the full responsibility of four children. Mrs. Wood would be there to help as well since Quidditch season was in full swing. She had been a common fixture at the house so that Iris could get some work done.

"You finally got one that takes after you, Iris," Angelina said, grinning. Iris smiled and nodded, still transfixed by the bundle in her arms. While she would have liked the boys to take after her in appearance somehow, she was eager to see how her little girl grew. She definitely had Iris' coloring but she could see that she appeared to have her father's nose.

"Mummy, I have Daddy's nose too - like Daisy," Jamie chirped from Oliver's arms. All three boys had picked up their dad and gran's accent, something Iris found adorable whenever they spoke.

"Yes, you do, sweetie, you-" Iris stopped and looked up at the small tot.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Did I say that out loud? That Daisy has your nose?" she asked, wondering if she was going delirious.

"No. You didn't say anything," Oliver responded looking at his son in awe. George grinned and shouted, starting to do a little dance around the room, causing little Remus to giggle and squeal.

"Uncle George just won more money!" he said with glee. Angelina rolled her eyes at her husband. Iris met Oliver's eyes, her own full of surprise.

"Well, with this many kids, of course one of them was bound to get something from me," she said with a shrug. "Oh god… we have a toddler that can read minds."

"And it looks like a metamorphmagus, too," Harry said, starting to laugh. Both Oliver and Iris looked down at the infant just in time to see her hair change to brown and then back to red. George whooped again, now twirling around with Remus.

"Oliver, Iris, you two are going to make me one very rich man," he said, finally stopping and stepping back to Angelina's side. Alan was now leaning towards him, his pudgy arms out.

"Me! Me!" he shouted. George laughed and traded toddlers with Angelina and began dancing with him over to the door. He swung it open and stood there facing the rather large group gathered.

"Wait until you hear this! Daisy is a metamorphmagus and we've just discovered Jamie is a legilimens!" he shouted. "Pay up!" Iris rolled her eyes.

"I think he forgets how much money I've made his shop with my potions," she muttered.

"Now, Iris," Oliver said, kissing the top of her head. Iris sighed.

"Sorry, love. It's the exhaustion talking," she said, smiling.

"I imagine so. Labor doesn't look much fun," Angelina said.

"Just you wait," Iris said wryly, taking in her barely showing baby bump.

"It'll be Harry and Ginny next," Oliver said, grinning. Harry's eyes went wide as he shook his head no. The two were barely married.

"We're planning to wait a few years," he said. Iris and Oliver looked at each other, smiling.

"That's what we said," they said in unison. They made it a little over a year before Iris found out she was pregnant with the triplets. Daisy fussed a bit in her mother's arms, obviously wanting to have her full attention.

"Oh, what's wrong my angel?" she said asked, turning back to her daughter. She rocked her gently as the baby settled down and stared up at her.

"Where's my cousin?!" a rambunctious 5-year-old boy shouted as he ran into the room, ducking through George's legs. His brown hair changed quickly to a bright blue and a mischievous grin graced his face. He bolted to Oliver's side and stood, hopping up and down. "I can't see her!"

Iris smiled and sat up, leaning over while holding Daisy up so he could see.

"Teddy, this is Daisy," she said. Teddy's eyes widened.

"She's so tiny…," he said.

"Teddy! What are you doing in here? Didn't I tell you to wait!" Andromeda said as she rushed in the room. Teddy immediately hid behind Oliver.

"Save me, Uncle Oliver!" he shouted. Oliver looked behind him and laughed.

"Teddy!" Jamie squealed, seeing the triplets favorite playmate.

"It's quite alright, Andromeda. He's not hurting anyone," he replied. She walked up to the bedside and took Teddy's hand, pulling him to her side. Turning to Iris, she smiled down at the baby.

"Oh, she's beautiful," she said. Iris smiled and leaned back against the pillow.

"Thank you," she said, looking back down at her daughter. "We named her Daisy Nymphadora," she added quietly. Andromeda's eyes started watering as she nodded.

"I imagine Tonks would probably tell you off for that, though she'd be honored. I always thought it was a beautiful name," she said quietly. Iris laughed softly.

"I do too, though I imagine you're right. We'd never hear the end of it. But... I think it suits her. She'll grow up to be a strong woman, like her namesake," Iris said.

"Like her mother too," Andromeda added.

"I want food!" Remus shouted from Angelina's arms.

"Yea, food!" Jamie echoed.

"Fooood!" Iris could hear faintly from the other side of the now half-opened door. She looked up at Angelina.

"No worries. We'll get them fed for you," she said. "George! Get your Mum! The tots are hungry!" she shouted towards the door. George stuck his head in and nodded, then disappeared a moment. He then walked into the room with Molly Weasley following. Immediately, she was at Oliver's side, taking Jamie from him.

"Mummy! Food!" Jamie whined, starting to get cranky.

"I know, darling. But you're going to go with Granny Molly, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina to get something to eat so Mummy can rest a little bit," she said.

"Yea, Mummy's tired," Oliver said. "So you need to be a big boy for us, got it Jamie?" He tapped the little boy on the nose and he giggled. Molly smiled as she, Angelina and George left with Andromeda and Teddy following, shutting the door behind them. Iris looked down at Daisy again, feeling her eyes starting to droop.

"Why don't I take Daisy out to meet the rest of the family while you get some rest," Oliver suggested. Iris looked up at him and smiled wearily.

"I could use some sleep," she said. Oliver reached down and took his daughter from her arms.

"We'll be back shortly," he said, kissing Iris on the top of the head. He then walked towards the door as Harry pulled it open for him. Iris watched the door shut and then drifted off to sleep.

Later that night, after everyone had fawned over Daisy and left, Oliver and Iris were alone with their newest addition. Iris lay in the bed, a pillow under her arm, helping to support Daisy. Oliver was lying next to her, his arm wrapped around her.

"I could just stare at her all night," Iris murmured, memorizing every inch of her sleeping daughter.

"Aye, I could as well," he whispered.

"I hope she doesn't take after her brothers," Iris said.

"She's got a bit of a twinkle to her eye, so I have a feeling she might just be the ringleader," Oliver joked.

"I thought you and Harry would be the death of me… it might just be our children," she said with a soft laugh. "McGonagall is going to love us once the triplets get to Hogwarts."

"I hope there's a Hogwarts left for Daisy," Oliver replied.

"There might not be between the triplets and Teddy," she murmured.

"And then just wait until the entire Weasley-Wood-Potter clan gets there," he said, chuckling. Iris shook her head slightly.

"I can only imagine what George's offspring will be like," she said.

"Merlin forbid he end up with twins," Oliver replied.

"Harry and Ginny will probably have a handful as well," she said offhandedly. "Let's hope Ron and Hermione have practical children."

"If they don't, I'm sure Audrey and Percy will," Oliver admitted. "At least Fleur and Bill seem to have levelheaded children." Iris sighed as she stared silently at Daisy.

"D'you think she'll be sweet? Quiet? Or rambunctious? Will she like school?" she asked.

"If she's anything like her mother, she'll be quite good at school, I should think," he said, kissing her head. "Maybe she'll get a bit of your fiery personality as well." Iris looked at him and smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll be a world-class Quidditch star like her dad," she said. Oliver laughed softly.

"So… about that Quidditch team…" he said. Iris rolled her eyes.

"No. After Daisy, I'm done. No more children," Iris said seriously.

"You said that after the triplets as well," he said.

"I mean it this time. Four is enough."

"I think we can do with one more.

"No. Five is too many."

"The Weasleys had seven."

"I am not Molly Weasley. Honestly, I don't know how she did it. I can barely keep up with the triplets."

"With this many, what's one more?"

Iris glared at him.

"May I remind you that I'm the one carrying them for nine months," she said. "And doing most of the care-taking seeing as you're off doing Quidditch half the year."

"Mum'll help," he offered.

"I change my mind. It's not the children that will be the death of me, it's clearly my baby-crazy husband," she said, sighing. She looked back down at Daisy. Part of her had to admit that while basking in the glow of new motherhood yet again, she was starting to feel like perhaps they could have one more. She was working from home completely nowadays, sending packages of potions twice a week unless George needed more in between. Ron had quit the Ministry and was now working full-time with him. And Oliver's mum did come over to watch the little ones whenever she and Oliver wanted - or rather needed - a night out. They had even made it to several Quidditch matches with Angelina and George's help in wrangling the ever troublesome tots. Half the time, she felt George was the one egging them on in their increasingly ambitious stunts, though they were just as bad on their own. Just a few weeks ago, Remus and Alan had managed to drag Oliver's broom out of its cupboard and all three had squeezed on and did a complete circle on it around the yard before Oliver caught them. She couldn't believe they were only two. And the thought of the trouble they would get into as they got older only gave her a headache.

But she would deal with it in time. Besides, she could tell that little Jamie seemed to be quieter than the other two - and already appearing to be a voice of reason among them. Perhaps he could manage to keep Remus and Alan in check. Those two seemed to feed off each other, though it was apparent Alan was the ringleader. All three were already quite impossibly close. Iris predicted they would most likely band together to look out for their sister - whenever they weren't teasing her mercilessly, that is.

"How'd you suppose Daisy is going to like having three big brothers looking after her?" Oliver asked.

"There will be times where I'm sure she's going to hate it. But I feel better knowing they'll be looking after her when they're all off to Hogwarts," she said.

"I do as well," he murmured. Iris looked up at him again.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. They both knew she could just as easily look into his mind and see, but she preferred hearing him say it.

"Just that… I can't imagine my life being any more perfect," he said, smiling. Iris matched his grin.

"I as well," she said before leaning over to kiss him. "It couldn't be more perfect."

* * *

"Mummy! Remus said I can't use his and Alan and Jamie's owl and Alan said the professors will throw me in the lake if I get bad marks!" Daisy cried as she ran up to Iris on the platform, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Iris bent down and looked at her little girl, who's eyes were now a dull gray.

"Darling, of course you can use your brothers' owl and no, they don't throw you in the lake for bad marks. Though I would certainly be tempted to throw your brothers in for being ornery," she said, winking. Daisy giggled as Iris wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes returned to their normal bright green.

"Maybe I'll do just that," she said conspiratorially.

"Let's not tell your Dad. He's counting on all three of them to make the Quidditch team this year," she said, placing her finger against her nose. Daisy followed suit, using their secret sign. As the only girls in the house, they had to have their little secrets here and there. Though it proved difficult with Jamie being able to read their minds. Granted, Iris could block him most of the time when needed. Iris stood and took Daisy's hand, continuing down the train platform to where Oliver and the boys were pushing the trolleys. She couldn't believe that it was finally here. Daisy's first year at Hogwarts. The boys had all - unshockingly - been sorted into Gryffindor two years prior, and there was no doubt Daisy would as well. It was a family tradition, Iris supposed, between Oliver and her sister. And Harry. Though Oliver swore up and down that Iris probably would have been in Gryffindor as well.

Iris couldn't help but laugh at her three sons goofing around. Remus and Alan somehow managed to toss a quaffle around while still pushing the trolleys. Jamie, who was between them, ducked under it to avoid getting hit. At 13 they were already getting quite tall and broad, inheriting their dad's build. He was positive they'd all three be on the house team this year and had already rearranged his training schedule so that they could be there for the first match. As Puddlemere's star keeper, and rumored to be next in line to be named coach when the current one retired in a year, he was afforded certain privileges here and there. Part of Iris couldn't believe that he was still playing at his age, but then again, he was Oliver Wood.

Remus and Alan both excelled as beaters whenever they played at home, while Jamie was showing promise as a keeper, hoping to follow in his dad's footsteps. The fact that he could read his opponents' minds to figure out where they were going to throw the quaffle didn't hurt, though Oliver was trying to train the habit out of him. He also didn't seem quite as interested in the sport as his brothers, choosing to spend a decent amount of time developing potions with Iris. Granted, Remus and Alan had managed to surpass even their father's obsession with the sport, so that wasn't saying much. Just that while they were solely focused on Quidditch 200% of the time, Jamie liked to vary his interests. He was just as determined as his brothers to uphold the Wood family name and become a professional player like Oliver.

Iris sighed and shook her head, looking down at her petite daughter. Even she had been bit by the Quidditch bug. Since she could walk, she had begged Oliver to let her join in on the games in the backyard with her brothers. She hadn't settled on a position yet, playing both chaser and seeker. Oliver thought she'd make an excellent seeker with her size and build. And she was much faster than her brothers. Even now as he looked at all his children on the platform, he had visions of over half the Gryffindor team made of Woods at some point.

 _"I'm in Quidditch hell,"_ Iris thought. _"How on earth will I survive when all four of them are playing on the house team?"_

"You could always take loads of that calming draught that you developed over the summer," Jamie offered as he looked back as his mother, grinning. "The one that doesn't make you drowsy and gives you pleasant thoughts." Iris rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you about reading people's minds, Jamie?" she asked.

"That I'm not allowed to read yours or Da's or my professors' minds and I should respect others' privacy," he recited.

"And?"

"No cheating on exams by looking into the professor's minds," he added.

"They all know by now, Iris," Oliver said, glancing back at his wife. "Won't do him much good even if he tried."

"I know, just reminding him," Iris replied, nodding her head towards Jamie. She, of course, had been working with him on it while he was home in terms of being able to turn it on and off like she could, but he still struggled sometimes with turning it off. And occasionally projected to his brothers seeing as they were so close. She had also been working with Daisy on her metamorphmagus skills. Teddy was kind enough to spend time with her on it as well whenever he came over. The house would often be full of shrieks and giggles whenever he was there.

"It's not like they think of anything interesting anyway," Jamie said. "Even Professor Longbottom mostly just thinks about plants and such. Or his kids."

"Jamie Frederick Wood!" Iris yelled. "What did I just say about reading your professors' minds!"

"Even Teddy's gotten boring… all he thinks about is Victoire," Jamie continued, grimacing.

"He still hung up on her?" Remus asked.

"Why's he so interested in some girl?" Alan added in. "We're much more fun than Victoire Weasley. Even if she is our cousin." Iris rolled her eyes again. She was glad that they hadn't entered the age of thinking about girls, though she figured it wouldn't be long now. Oliver had already had a talk with them, but with them spending all their time with Teddy at school, she'd have to make him have another with them soon enough.

"Would you three please try to avoid so many detentions this year?" Iris pleaded. "I'd like to not get owls every other week... not that I need them..."

"We'll try," they said in unison, all smiling back at her. They most definitely had their father's smile, which could charm just about anyone. Including McGonagall, who Iris knew would sometimes let them off, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"Just remember boys, your mum will know everything you do. Even if you manage to get out of punishment at school, there will be hell to pay at home," Oliver warned. Though it was hardly a strong warning with a grin firmly planted on his face.

"Try not to get yourselves nearly killed at Quidditch as well," she said.

"Right, we don't want to give your mother a heart attack," Oliver chipped in. Iris scowled at him.

"I do not have heart attacks," she said. "Just get a bit flustered, is all."

"Right, Dad. We all know it's you giving her the biggest heart attacks," Remus laughed. "You were in St. Mungo's for a few days after that game against the Falcons this summer."

"But it was a bloody good play!" Alan shouted. "You promised you'd teach me that move."

"And me!" Remus shouted.

"Teach us all dad!" Jamie chimed in. Iris sighed heavily. Even though they were nearly teenagers, sometimes she wondered if they would ever grow up.

"Alan Harold Wood! Language!" Iris said. "And no. Your father will not be teaching you that move. I nearly apparated to the field before I realized he was still alive."

Oliver had taken a hit to the head with a bludger, but not before managing to make an extravagant, slightly dangerous, game-winning save. Iris didn't want to admit out loud that it was a good play, lest her three sons attempt to try it out themselves before their dad could teach it to them properly. But it was pretty amazing, especially considering how old Oliver was getting.

"I'll teach you when you're older," Oliver whispered.

"I heard that," Iris said behind him. Oliver looked back and winked. Iris had to admit that after 14 years of marriage and four children, even nearing 40 and coming to the end of his playing career, he still gave her butterflies when he looked at her like that. Iris felt her cheeks blush slightly as she tried to stem her smile. She didn't think she could love him more.

"Ew! Gross Mum!" Jamie shouted. Iris glared at the back of her son's head.

 _"What did I say about staying out of my head, Jamie?"_ she thought.

 _"Alright, I got it. But sometimes I can't help it. Gross... I can't believe you still... ew!"_

Iris sent him an image of Oliver pecking her on the lips under the mistletoe last Christmas just to teach him a lesson.

"Mum! Stop it! Gross!" Jamie yelled scowling back at her. Iris smiled smugly, sure he'd stay out of her head now. All three of her sons were now fake gagging as Jamie accidentally projected the thought.

"EW! WHY ARE YOU AND MUM STILL KISSING!? YOU'RE SO OLD!" Remus shouted.

"I'll have you know, Remus, your mother and I are not nearly too old to stop kissing. You never are. In fact, I have it on good authority that your Grans and Grandads still kiss under the mistletoe every year," Oliver said.

"NO! THAT'S THE GROSSEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Remus screeched. Iris chuckled to herself, quite glad that they were definitely not interested in girls yet.

"Remus Albert Wood, I would not let either of your Grans hear about that," she said. Daisy giggled next to Iris, thoroughly enjoying her brothers' antics.

They stopped as they reached the train and Oliver and the boys started unloading their trucks and such off the trolleys. A tawny owl that the children would share whooed and ruffled its feathers in a cage. Iris figured they probably should have gotten Daisy her own, but figured she could wait a year. Another teen with bright blue hair came walking up with an elderly woman trailing behind him, slightly out of breath and levitating a trunk behind her. Iris smiled a hello to Andromeda. She saw a lot of the older witch, with Teddy and the triplets being so close.

"Lads!" he shouted. "You ready for third year?" Though he was three years older than the triplets, the four had, as Iris predicted, taken up together at Hogwarts and were more often than not in detention together. Teddy had taken the three under his wing as soon as they arrived at school, showing them the ropes. Which in turn, led to the group often getting into trouble.

"Of course! We're trying out for Quidditch this year," Alan said.

"I'm sure you'll make it. If you play like you do at the pitch at your house," he said, beaming down at his unofficial cousins.

"Oh good! I didn't miss you guys!" Harry said as he ran up, slightly out of breath in his professional dress robes. He walked over and hugged Iris, then looked at his cousins, who honestly thought of him more as an uncle thanks to the age difference.

"Harry!" Daisy squealed. "You made it!" Harry beamed down at her. While Iris would never say so to the others, she and Oliver knew that he held a special spot for his four cousins, often spoiling them ridiculously before he and Ginny had had their own kids. But it was Daisy with her bright green eyes and red curls that he was closest to. She had him wrapped around her little finger since she was a baby.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your first day off to Hogwarts," he said. "You ready?" Daisy nodded eagerly. He looked at the boys. "Ready for Quidditch this year?"

"Yes!" all three cheered.

"I'm going to be a seeker, just like you!" Daisy chirped. Harry looked down at her and laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," he said.

"Not this year," Iris said. "You have to wait, like your brothers." Daisy pouted.

"But Harry was seeker his first year!" she said.

"Harry didn't have your mum there to stop him from doing something dangerous," Oliver said.

"Didn't seem to stop him much afterwards either," Iris muttered. Harry grinned, catching her but thankfully the children did not.

"Iris!" a voice yelled. Iris turned around to see Fleur and Bill walking up with their brood. It was their last one's first time to Hogwarts as well. Iris walked over and hugged Fleur, who already had tears in her eyes as Louis stood at her side. "I cannot believe we're are sending off our last to Hogwarts," she said when they let go.

"I know, they've grown so fast," Iris replied, glancing over at Daisy. It seemed like just yesterday she was born.

"I see George isn't around," Bill said, smiling.

"I think he still has a grudge against us for making him lose the bet we'd have five to seven children," Oliver said. "I tried to convince Iris we needed one more to help him out, but alas, she wouldn't go for it."

"It could still happen!" George yelled as he popped up next to Oliver from behind a pillar, causing Iris to jump. One of these days, she really was going to kill him for that.

"Uncle George!" the triplets yelled.

"You made it!" Alan said brightly.

"It's tradition, is it not? I have to see you lot off. Especially since it's Daisy and Louis' first time off to Hogwarts," he said.

"Did you bring presents?" Remus asked. Their trickster uncle always had presents for them, bestowing many a new prototype to his older nephews to test despite Iris' warnings not to. George looked around, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I don't know…," he said. Iris sighed, knowing that look in his eye. "You might find a few things in your compartment when you get on the train." The triplets high-fived each other and turned to run on train. Iris looked over at Fleur and Bill's three kids. Louis looked slightly terrified while Dominique was eyeing the triplets incredulously and Victoire was shyly making eyes at Teddy, who was brazenly grinning at the young teen girl. She had definitely inherited her mother's looks and Veela blood.

"Not so fast!" Iris shouted at her unruly boys. They all turned to look at their mother who beckoned them over. They each walked over and hugged her, each getting a kiss on the cheek. "Look out for your little sister."

"Mum! I don't need them to look out for me!" Daisy declared, her hands on her hips. "They'll just get in the way!" Oliver and Iris' eyes met, with Oliver smirking.

 _"See... told you she'd get your fiery personality,"_ he thought.

 _"Good, at least we won't have to worry about boys,"_ she sent his way, raising her eyebrows.

"Mum! Dad! That's not fair! You know only Jamie can understand when you do that!" Daisy shouted, her hair turning an even fiery shade of red as she read her parents' faces.

"Don't worry. It's just boring parent stuff," Jamie said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, much like Iris did. Iris gave him one of her mom looks. "And don't worry, Mum, we'll keep the boys away from Daisy." She smiled slightly and looked down at her daughter and took her into her arms, feeling the tears start up.

"Be good and study hard," she said. She let go of Daisy and ran her fingers through her long red curls. Daisy walked over and hugged her father. Iris smiled as she noticed Oliver trying to hide the fact that his eyes were teary.

"You can owl us whenever you want," he told his daughter. He looked up at his sons. "Give 'em hell on the Quidditch pitch." The three puffed up their chests.

"We will," they said.

"And practice with your sister," Iris added, hearing in her mind Daisy's worry that she wouldn't be allowed to join in the fun on the pitch. The boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

"We mean it. If you're all going to make the national team for the World Cup in 2022, you need to keep working with Daisy while you're at school until she makes the team," he said seriously. Oliver had captained the U.K. team just this summer and was now obsessed with getting all his children on the team in the future.

"Yes, Dad," they said resignedly.

"Come on Daisy, let's get you situated," Jamie said, turning to his sister. She smiled, her eyes flashing a bright blue in appreciation. The four of them loaded onto the train, trunks following.

"Do you need help?" Teddy asked Victoire.

"Sure," she said shyly as he levitated her trunk along with his and they all got on. Iris turned as Fleur and Bill were finishing up their good-byes to their two youngest children. Soon enough, they were all on the train and waving out the window of their compartments. Oliver walked over and slid his arm around Iris' waist.

"Seriously, you could still have one more," George said, standing next to them. Iris glared over at him.

"George, I'm 42. I think you have to finally give it up. There will be no more Wood children. Especially not after we've finally got the last one off to school," she said.

"You never know," he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"What did you give them, by the way?" Oliver asked, looking over at the redhead.

"I predict you'll be hearing about it from Longbottom or McGonagall soon enough," he said mysteriously.

"Your first starts Hogwarts next year, right?" Oliver asked before Iris could give George a tongue-lashing for whatever pranks he had given them.

"Yep, Freddie will be off to Hogwarts," he said.

"McGonagall is going to kill us," Iris predicted. "Between our three and your Freddie."

"I know," George said, beaming with pride. Iris rolled her eyes.

"You'll be doing this next year, Harry," Bill said offhandedly. Harry sighed.

"I know... Ginny is already tearing up every time she looks at James," he said. "Ron and Hermione are sending their first one the year after."

"McGonagall is in for over a decade of Weasley-Potter-Woods," Iris said resignedly. "We better get her really good Christmas gifts for all the headaches that are sure to come."

"At least our children tend to stay out of trouble," Fleur said.

"Didn't Victoire and Teddy get caught snogging in a closet last year?" Iris asked. Fleur sighed and rolled her eyes.

"At least they stay out of trouble most of the time," she amended.

"I'm hoping we have a few more years before we have to worry about that," Iris said. "Three boys at once… good lord."

"How many times did you apparate to Hogwarts last year?" Harry asked.

"Five," Iris and Oliver said at the same time.

"How many are you expecting this year?" Fleur asked.

"More," Iris said. "The boys are trying out for Quidditch."

"They should have tried out last year," Oliver said.

"Why didn't they?" George asked.

"Iris wouldn't let them," Oliver said, glancing down at his wife.

"I wanted at least one more year before I had weekly heart attacks," she said, glaring up at her husband.

"Surely they aren't that bad," George scoffed. Iris glared at him. Almost to make her point, she felt her chest restrict as she saw the three boys setting off dungbombs.

"GEORGE! DUNGBOMBS! REALLY?!" she yelled. He laughed and shrugged as he turned to walk off.

"And it's the new ones that last longer," he said, grinning. The train was pulling out of the station. Iris looked to windows, shaking her head, and caught Daisy leaning out the window, waving madly.

"See you at the first Quidditch game!" she yelled. Iris smiled and waved as all the parents joined in.

"What if they don't make the team?" Iris asked as they stood, waiting until they could no longer see the train before turning to walk away. As much as she gave them a hard time about dangerous activities, she knew they would be devastated if they didn't and she would be heartbroken for them.

"They will," Oliver said. "We've trained a lot this summer."

"Don't know how you did it between games and your own training - plus the World Cup games," Iris said, looking up at him. Oliver shrugged.

"You always make time for family," he said.

"I just have this feeling Daisy is going to try out even though I told her not to," Iris said, her brow knitted in worry. "Even though she knows I'll be able to sense it."

"If she does, and then makes it, she'll just be upholding family tradition," Harry said from behind her. Iris looked back and glared at him.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," she said. "And I can just imagine the fuss the triplets will make seeing as I made them wait. Daisy seems to be much harder to control than them in some ways."

"They always did hold a certain soft spot... or fear... for their mother," Oliver said. Iris tried to scowl at him, but he grinned and she found herself melting all over again.

"What are we going to do with the house empty?" Iris lamented, changing the subject. While Hogwarts gave her a much needed respite from the trouble-making triplets, she still missed them. And now she wouldn't even have Daisy around to keep her company. Oliver leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure we can think of something…"

Iris glanced up at him, grinning as she caught sight of the twinkle in his eye.

"Go make another baby and make me rich!" George shouted as he popped up next to them. Iris jumped and reached over to punch him in the arm.

"GEORGE!" He laughed as he walked away in front of them, rubbing his arm.

"Well… maybe no more babies… but still… we can have fun…" Oliver said suggestively. "Do we really need to floo back to the house?" Iris grinned as she stopped and wrapped her arms around him.

"No."


End file.
